


Trapped

by Darkangel105



Series: Trapped [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Surreal, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 81,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel105/pseuds/Darkangel105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried not to overuse the -sans  too much. Just where I felt it was needed.<br/>Disclaimer - Both guys belong to Ayano Yamane-sensei, just using them in the story.</p><p>If it gets confusing in later chapters, it's meant to =)</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Akihito gets trapped after a dangerous fall, but what will it take to set him free?</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta has been done by me, originally this was written in 2008 and revised/tweaked/edited between 2013-15  
> (There might still be a few errors lingering)
> 
> (Takes place on the context of before Naked Truth, and takes its own spin.)  
> \- Another side note to keep in mind. Renji = Suoh and Izumi = Kirishima since this was written before the names came up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta has been done by me, originally this was written in 2008 and revised/tweaked/edited between 2013-15  
> (There might still be a few errors lingering)
> 
> I tried not to overuse the -sans too much. Just where I felt it was needed.  
> Disclaimer - Both guys belong to Ayano Yamane-sensei, just using them in the story.
> 
> If it gets confusing in later chapters, it's meant to =)
> 
> (Takes place on the context of before Naked Truth, and takes its own spin.)
> 
> Akihito gets trapped after a dangerous fall, but what will it take to set him free?

 

 

 _Just a couple more shots... that's all I need... Should I risk it?_  
  
Akihito pondered about it, as the night got chillier. The cold breeze was starting to make his exposed fingers go rigid and numb. Even if it was only the beginning of October, it felt like mid-November had fallen upon the city instead.  
  
Quickly, he breathed onto his fingers to bring them some warmth, and then rubbed them together rapidly. He grabbed his camera again, and went back to his former position.  
  
He knew that time was getting slim before Asami's men would come after him. Akihito also knew better than to cross the man, himself. But he needed this story more than anything now. As much as he cared about his behind, he had to risk it this time. All his dues were catching up with him, and money was getting low for food and supplies. He had little savings left from his previous jobs, so this was the only option left for him to go with.  
  
Two days ago he had argued with Asami regarding the situation of his chosen work. The man was telling him what to do, and which ones he should set his eyes on. Asami seemed to be furious enough with the fact that he was still butting into his business affairs, and wanted him to stop immediately by all means. Stating that he would offer to help him in any way possible. That just ended up making Akihito more infuriated, since he couldn't pursue his career the way he wanted to. Without listening any further, he bolted out of Asami's office before anyone could get a grasp on him.  
  
It was strange though that Asami didn't come after him once he scrammed out of the place. _There is no way **I'm** going to get help from anyone else except myself_. Akihito couldn't resist the thrill of being on a stake out once in a while either. He loved the way he would race down the streets after he snapped the greatest shot for the paper.   
  
Now the cool wind flared through his sandy brown hair, barely causing him a distraction, as he focused the camera lens at the building he was spying on. Finally the last two shots were snapped. The illegal deal was complete between some new city councilors as Asami watched over the agreement patiently.  
  
He recognized two of the men, one as Councilor Satonori Hideto and the other as Councilor Iwato Kai. He had followed them individually over the last months through some of their public events. Keeping any interesting tabs that might be useful for the newspaper company he was working for. Lately, he noticed they had been rising in popularity for their so-called good deeds throughout the city of Tokyo. And now, it seems they weren't quite that innocent anymore. _Guessing Asami was the contact between these two men._  
  
Akihito started to gather all his belongings. His stomach reminded him he should get something to eat once he was out of the area. Securing his camera in a small durable red bag, he adjusted the shoulder strap tightly across his chest just in case he had to make a quick break for it.  Slowly, he started to make his trek on the rooftop of the warehouse, almost tiptoeing. He had placed himself across from the building where the meeting was taking place, which was far enough for him to make a clean getaway.  
  
Keeping himself as quiet as possible, his hands found the icy metal bars of the ladder. He climbed down, till he landed down onto the side emergency staircase of the structure. Cautiously, he made his move as the metal rattled underneath him while he took each step. Akihito held his breath, trying to make it down the stairs as fast as possible. He didn't need the attention just yet. Once he was safe on the ground, he snuck around the sides of different buildings, gluing himself to the dark shadows of the wall.  _Just a couple of steps and I should be home free._ Even though there were tons of different warehouses in the area, he had to still be very careful. Taking a look from side to side and making sure the coast was clear, he decided to finally make his move.  
  
Akihito started to make a dash for the metal gate that enclosed the industry compounds, but something pulled him back. _So much for a clear coast._ Turning his head up, he glared at one of Asami's well known guards.  
  
It was the blond-haired, huge stocky guy, who had a firm grip on the collar of his jacket.  
  
"Let go of me, you jerk!" he shouted, as he made a swift turn and kicked to his side, knowing well he would make a hard contact with the man's knee.  
  
It only surprised the man slightly, but it gave Akihito a full opportunity to slip away.  But just as he ran, he tripped over his own feet, landing hard to the ground. _Just my luck, damn it._ The bulky man was about to lunge at him, but he scrambled up fast enough and started once more to make his dash through the steel gate. He saw another man closing in from the corner of his gaze, but didn't have time to pay any heed to it. Timing was an essence to him now.   
  
"Renji, where did he...".  
  
The shouting got distant, while he sped through an alley.   
"Damn, I knew I should have left earlier." He cursed at himself, as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Akihito looked around, wondering which direction would be best to escape through. Everything almost looked the same, and most of the buildings were locked down at this hour. Except for one, a construction site not too far off from where he paused. _Maybe I'll lose them through there_.   
  
He was starting to run out of energy, as the cold air entered his expanding lungs. It made him try to gasp for more each time, causing him to tire out quicker. Winding through the warehouse alleys, more shouting started to echo and surround him. _Great these guys are persistent this time, Asami must be really mad._ He needed a break, but had to push himself even further.  
  
Running towards the fence, which specifically warned 'Do Not Enter'. He avoided the large red text and started to climb over it, the rattling noise ringing through the empty surrounding spaces. Making his way over to the other side, he jumped down with a big thud. He stayed low for a little while. Glancing around, he checked where he should move next to get away from the army that was following him. Akihito was actually outrunning them, but then he always out ran them for a bit before getting caught up to.  
  
The gravel debris below his feet made too much noise, so he sneaked into the site deeper, and hid himself between concrete walls while watching the surrounding area.  He waited for the coast to be clear once more, relaxing against the cold surface, while he evened out his breathes. _I better not catch a cold after this._ He froze the instant two of Asami's men showed up in front of the fence.  
  
Izumi's dark brown eyes scanned the area, but didn't notice anything suspicious. He scratched his head through the thick black hair, and sighed in frustration.  
  
"It's impossible for him to get away this fast". He breathed out.  
  
Renji loomed over his partner, and nodded in agreement.  They turned away from the unfinished building, seeing it was another dead end. But Izumi stopped short in his tracks suddenly, he was sure he heard something.  
  
"Renji, wait a minute." He whispered, and stood there listening. Again the sound of footsteps dashing away was heard.  
It came from right behind him, so he instantly looked back through the fence and saw the small figure vanish into the heavy darkness. Renji seemed to get annoyed instantly.  
  
"Looks like we've got some climbing to do". He mumbled, not pleased.  
  
Both men jumped at the rattling fence and climbed over it, once they landed on the ground they split up in different directions.  Hearing the sound dissipate much deeper into the construction site.  
  
Akihito knew they were right onto him, he just needed to find some hole to hide in while they passed through. The place was a little harder to get around, mostly since the walls were incomplete. Looking around, it seemed like it was just starting to get built up. There were no ceilings, just open dark skies. That meant there were no upper levels to get to. It also meant the other two were on the same level and would find him a lot sooner. _This was a bad idea coming in here._  
  
He was getting too lost and confused in the maze of partial halls. It was getting harder to find even one exit of escape.  Moving in deeper, it only got darker, since there were no powered lights in the area. _Maybe I should return to where I started from._  
  
Taking another turn, he tripped over a concrete slab and landed on a wooden pallet. The fall shook him a bit, but his knee caught his attention first as it stung the most from the impact.  
  
"Just great, now they'll definitely know where I am." he muttered to himself.  He hated being clumsy whenever he wanted to get out of a situation quickly.  
  
Just as he was about to get up, the sound of something cracking caught his ears. Rapidly, he looked around from where it came from, and before he could rise up from the spot, the wood gave way. Akihito didn't even have a chance to scream or reach out for security with his hands. Plunging down to a solid, soiled surface.  
  
His body hit the ground flat with a hard thud, knocking all the air out of him. He lay there on his stomach, coughing and gasping for it to return from the unbearable collision. The shock made him dizzy, groaning with spasms of pain. Every muscle in his body begun to turn completely numb and tingly.   
  
Akihito went into confusion of what just happened. He tried to lift himself up, only to fall back down in pain. Collecting his thoughts, he tried again. _This place seems unstable._ Hearing the crumbling noise from above him, he moved slowly away from where he had landed. Not being quick enough, debris began to fall around him. Something smacked him over the back of the head, sending him into a starry darkness.  
  
Izumi heard the rumbling noise in the distance, but wasn't sure where it even had come from. Slipping around the walls of the unfinished structure, he kept running into dead ends. It started to get on his nerves. _This brat was smart to get lost in here, always making my job harder_. Taking out his cell, he made a call to Renji.  
  
"Any luck catching him?", he quietly asked.  
  
There was a low response on the other end, "No, I haven't even spotted him. Though, what the hell was that racket a moment ago."  
Izumi strained his ears for any other noise, but only heard silence all around him now. He sighed as he made his response.  
  
"Not sure, but it seemed to come from deeper within. That brat is being too sneaky this time."  
  
He ran his hand through his black hair in frustration, close to pulling them out. Hating the game the photographer played with them. Takaba was always good at giving them a run around.  
  
"I agree, he's having a little too much fun this time, I'm going further in for a quick look from my end." Renji responded, and hung up.  
  
Izumi slid around a near wall once more to take a quick glance around. It took him at least ten minutes to get more within the destroyed partitions of the place. All the passages were empty or looked terribly alike. _Was it possible the kid already found an exit and ran off?_ Izumi didn't like that idea, as he followed along the unfinished wall of a corridor. It was getting harder to see anything, there was no strong lighting in the area and he didn't have a flashlight on hand. His phone's LCD screen provided little help.  
  
He passed some wooden debris on the ground, but didn't pay much attention to it. His eyes strained on the walls and any shadowed movements. Out of nowhere a wall collapsed near him, giving him a great startle as the concrete blocks reached near to where he was standing. He exhaled in relief.  
  
"That was too close", he whispered to himself.  
  
_This place is literally falling apart. Are they building even here or demolishing it?_ He dialed out on his cell once more to Renji.  
  
"I think the kid is long gone, this place is only falling apart and distracting us from the real chase.", he informed his partner.  
"Report to Asami-sama and see what he wants us to do next.", and then hung up.  
  
He took a couple more glances around and cautiously took his leave of the area, not realizing he left something important behind just a few paces away.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta has been done by me, originally this was written in 2008 and revised/tweaked/edited between 2013-15  
> (There might still be a few errors lingering)
> 
> I tried not to overuse the -sans too much. Just where I felt it was needed.  
> Disclaimer - Both guys belong to Ayano Yamane-sensei, just using them in the story.
> 
> If it gets confusing in later chapters, it's meant to =)
> 
> (Takes place on the context of before Naked Truth, and takes its own spin.)
> 
>  
> 
> **Akihito gets trapped after a dangerous fall, but what will it take to set him free?**

 

He woke up with a cold chill running down his body, the mornings always seemed like that lately.  "Brrr..."   
  
He shivered and hugged into the white covers to bring back all the warmth he needed. Akihito's eyes shot open, something felt odd and not quite right. _How did I end up in bed?... Wasn't I being chased?_ He scanned with his groggy eyes quickly around him. It was his room. He sighed out with a disapproving huff.   
  
_Was I dreaming??... Damn, so now I've got dreams about being chased by those idiots... this job has really gotten to me!!_  
  
He shook his head from the annoying thought. And suddenly felt a burning throb run through him, although just as it came, it quickly subsided. _What the hell was that?_ He thought about the confusing, strange sensation. _Maybe I just haven't slept the right way... or more like I didn't get enough of it again._   
  
The job he was on for the last two weeks has left him very sleep deprived. And so did one particular bastard. Asami had been hot on his trail ever since he picked up the assignment for stalking two particular councilors. His eyes hit the clock, and he realized the time it was indicating. _Shoot, I better get a move on it._  
  
Akihito squirmed out from underneath his sheets, the cool air in the room hit him and sent several more shivers down his spine.  Another fact instantly hit him. He was still alone, and surprised that Asami didn't even make any emergency pit stop at his place. But he had more pressing things to do than worry about that powerful man creeping around right now.  
  
He went straight into the darkroom and grabbed all the recent shots he had developed in the middle of the night. All the pictures were surrounding an illegal deal that went down the night before. His face expressed a wide grin as he placed the stack into an envelope, and sealed them up for protection. He was pretty happy with himself, the results, and couldn't believe he finally had something good in his hands. Returning to the living room, the computer's screen caught his attention.   
  
"Hmm... looks like I let it run all night.", he mumbled to himself. Strolling up to the PC, he did some last minute checks on the file, making sure nothing was amiss in his story and saved it onto a USB drive.    
  
This day was going to have an interesting turn, this story was going to run and become a hit for him. No one was going to stop him this time around. He checked the time once more, as it always seemed to slide away fast. And begun packing everything up that he required quickly. Mostly, not wanting someone to walk through his door on the very last minute.  
  
Just before leaving, he went to the bathroom sink and splashed some cool water on his tired face. That is when he noticed forms of red liquid on his fingers. He immediately gazed up into the mirror, baffled that his lip was bleeding. Smudging the drops of red away with his finger, there was actually no cut underneath. _Huh... that is weird?_ Looking back down into the sink, he only saw clear water and no residue of the other color. Akihito turned his eyes back up to the mirror and stared hard at himself.   
  
"I really need more sleep, now I'm starting to see things.", he breathed out wearily.    
  
He ran his wet fingers through his hair, having no time for a proper shower. _I'll do that once this story goes into print._ He changed out of the T-shirt he was in, and pulled on his blue torn up jeans. Looking out the window for the day's weather, and it gave him a startling shiver. _It looks pretty cold out there._ He pulled on a thicker sweatshirt, while finding his jacket on the couch. Hastily, he put his sneakers on, grabbed the shoulder bag and keys, and walked out into the brisk breeze.   
  
Running through the streets, he knew well his deadline was catching up within minutes. He did take a pause once and took a look around, checking for anything suspicious. Though found no black limos nor men in black suits tracking him. _I thought he would have attacked me by now..._ He shrugged his shoulders. _Oh well..._ And continued to run on. Passing through intersections and some red lights, almost crashing into a few people on the sidewalks from his rush. He was too happy this time, since nothing was going wrong.   
  
Finally, he charged through the Tokyo Mirror doors and ran up the stairs directly to the editorial department.  Taking last glances around, and puzzled at how unusual it was that no one had stopped him yet. _He really isn't coming after me... that is really odd. This really must be my lucky day after all._   
  
The photographer walked through the editor-in-chief's office door swiftly, and straight to the mahogany desk with the sweetest smile he could give. Taiki Toushiro looked up from his paper work, surprised with the way Akihito was beaming.   
  
"You must have something really good, if you're looking like that", he spoke with a grin.  
  
Akihito only nod affirmatively as gave the envelope, and waited for it to be opened. He was patient, while his boss looked carefully through each shot. And noticed that there was a frown slowly coming upon the man's face.   
  
Hesitantly he asked, "What's wrong, Taiki-san?".   
  
Shifting his eyes from the photos to Akihito. He exhaled heavily in disappointment and replied.   
  
"I'm sorry, I can't run these."   
  
Akihito felt the shock of hearing that for the first time, and tension rose in him.   
  
" ** _What?_** _**Why?**_... They are great shots of the biggest deal going down. It took me days to track this. Now that I finally have them, you're telling me you can't run **_them_**."    
His fury burned within his eyes, as frustration slowly mixed in. "I finally have something on him, what is the damn **_problem_**??", he raised his voice a notch.  
  
Taiki just gave him a glance, ignoring the sudden outburst.   
  
"It's your shots, they aren't good.", he simply explained.  
  
Akihito was completely dumbfounded, as his anger began to come out. He slammed his palm hard on the desk.   
  
"What the **_hell_** are you talking about?!", he yelled as he snatched all his photos back from the editor's hands.   
  
Looking through them, he stiffened, noticing all of them were blurry, like each shot was behind a wall of rippled water. _Huh... how can they be?..._ His head started to hurt instantly.   
  
"Ugh...What's going on?", he whispered.    
  
The sound of rain filled his ears, like a rushing river out of control. He touched one of the glossy prints, the ink smudged off onto his fingertips. His eyes widen, and the panic overtook his mind. _How is this possible?_ Dropping all the photos, the entire floor was wet, with a sheen flood of water.  
  
"Where is this water coming from?", he breathed out, looking around, all the walls were dripping with streams of raindrops.   
  
"This can't be happening, Taiki what is this?", he asked the man in dismay.  
  
Taiki just stood there in front of his desk with a grim expression. "Better luck next time, kid.", he grumbled out.   
  
Before Akihito could ask any more questions, everything around him started to blend with the rain. Soaking him all the way through, as it washed him into the greedy darkness.  
  
  
  
He took great large gasps of air as he snapped awake. Something cold was dripping down the side his face. _Water?..._ The rain was splattering down upon him, feeling like sharp prickles against his already cold flesh. The sound resonated along the walls, throughout the spacious, empty room. He shivered all over from the icy moisture seeping in through his clothing.   
  
"Damn, it's so c..c... cold in here...", quietly stuttering through his words.   
  
Through the throbbing headache, he realized slowly he had been dreaming, which was more like a nightmare instead. Akihito took his time to get his thoughts back to where he was. His mind was still in a huge haze, but the pain was really starting to creep into his muscles. He was still lying on his stomach, from the moment he fell. The rest of him was mostly cold, stiff and numb. He tried to turn over or move his arms in any direction, and that ended up causing sharp stabs to spring from various points in his limbs.    
  
Akihito stopped himself the minute it became too straining. His breathing escalated, as his body was severely sensitive. _This is going to take a lot more effort._ He thought, and grimaced at the idea of it. Even tilting his head caused slight pain to lace in his jaw, it felt like he got sucker punched in the mouth. The taste of his own blood lingered, and he spit it out.  
  
Looking over his shoulder, the open sky looked right down upon him. By the color of it, he summed up it was probably early morning, and had started off as a cloudy one. He wondered how long the rain had been coming down, since some puddles were forming around him. _I need better shelter... but where?_   
  
Observing the room from his point of view, it was pretty dim all around. He faintly made out the enclosing of walls, and what seemed to be a steel door in the farther corner of it. _I think being by that door is safer. Also the ceiling is still intact there, it should be stronger._ Taking a couple more glances around, he moved as little as possible. Piles of rocks and concrete lay all around him from the ceiling. Gazing up again, he calculated from where he had fallen from. Half of the upper structure had caved into the room.   
  
He chuckled a little to himself, " Unbelievable, a story and a half... I'm lucky to be even alive from the impact I made."   
  
The rain drops began to pour in faster. He paused suddenly, once a major thought hit him. _Why is there no other noise, but the rain_?   
  
He took a deep breath, wincing a little, and shouted out.  "Hello, is anyone out there."    
  
Nothing, just silence reflected back, where only the sound of rain and his breathing existed.   
  
" **HELLO** , Somebody **HELP ME**!!!", he tried again, just louder.   
  
It echoed loudly through the empty walls, with his screams returning only to him once more.   
_Isn't there anyone around... or is this place completely abandoned... shit_ . Dreading the thought of the possibility, it made his stomach twist with nausea all of a sudden.   
  
Swallowing hard, he tried to shift himself once more.   
  
"Why do stupid things have to happen to me??", he muttered to himself.   
  
Akihito put all of his strength into it, huffing for air to ease off the hurt that began to take stabs through him. Slowly, he registered where most of the pain was concentrated. To his horror, he noticed he couldn't move his right arm properly. _Is it broken?... Or dislocated?..._ His shoulder felt like it was pulled or ripped in the wrong place, it burned harshly somewhere deep inside.  The other pain was coming from his lower chest area. _Might have a broken rib or two?_ His knee still stung from the initial fall that landed him in this mess in the first place. His jaw was probably just left with a minor bruising.   
  
The worst was the pounding headache, escalating the more he tried to stay awake. Touching the back of his head with his left hand, he felt around to where the throbbing was coming from. There was a definite bump, and the sting proved that there was a pretty deep gash. His fingers were laced with blood, as the rain slowly washed it away.   
  
He rolled slightly onto his right side, and almost let out a cruel scream from the top of his lungs. There was blood on the muddy ground where he lay, and glancing down to his stomach, his shirt was covered in it. _How much have I already lost ?_ Something sharp had punctured his flesh on the left side, and felt like it was still lodged deep inside him. _No wonder it felt like I broke them_.   
  
Dizziness spilled into his mind, his vision blurred for a second. _I have to find help._ Patting down most of the pockets with his still useful hand, he tried to find his cell phone. _Damn it, where is it, I know I had it on me??_ He glanced around and stiffened immediately, spotting it a couple of feet away from him on the ground. It was wet and crushed into a million pieces by the fallen debris.   
  
"No... ugh", he gasped, as his eyes widened in terror. His only help line was smashed into bits.   
_Please tell me this isn't happening... what if no one finds me??... No one even knows where I am..._  
  
He tried to move onto his back, and ended up failing miserably as the tormenting injuries won over.   
  
"Man this hurts too much..." he uttered, and turned back onto his stomach.   
  
Breathing in the scent of the moistened soil. He placed his forehead onto his better arm, covering his face into the nook of his elbow. The cold surface of his jacket, cooled his somewhat cold yet feverish skin. He tried to control the agonizing pain with deep breaths, while the emotions were tearing into him slowly. His eyes brimmed with tears that tried to make an escape. Panic clutched wildly at his heart.   
  
_I need to get out of here... but how?... If only I could move... everything is killing me..._  
  
His mind raced, scrambling for some possible solutions, while he fought everything else down. It turned into a battle of mind over matter, but staying conscious was the hardest task. And he lost to it rapidly, unable to hold on any further. His eyes pulled shut as his mind fell back into the depths of the rushing cold rain.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta has been done by me, originally this was written in 2008 and revised/tweaked/edited between 2013-15  
> (There might still be a few errors lingering)
> 
> I tried not to overuse the -sans too much. Just where I felt it was needed.  
> Disclaimer - Both guys belong to Ayano Yamane-sensei, just using them in the story.
> 
> If it gets confusing in later chapters, it's meant to =)
> 
> (Takes place on the context of before Naked Truth, and takes its own spin.)
> 
>  
> 
> **Akihito gets trapped after a dangerous fall, but what will it take to set him free?**

 

"Where the hell is that brat !!!" he yelled in frustration, as he walked into his office in a very foul mood.  
  
Slamming a ring of keys onto his desk, he sat down heavily in his leather chair. Grabbing his pack of cigarettes, he almost crushed the paper box, as he took one out and lit it up. He took in a deep breath, his lungs filled up with the gray incense. The nicotine calmed him, just for a second, but not long enough to do the job.  
  
Asami looked out the high-rise window, his fury grew in his golden eyes. The morning rain had started to come down rather hard now, misting up the distant horizon. He wasn't pleased with the call he received from Renji, telling him that Akihito had somehow escaped them all.  
  
The word "somehow" still annoyed him. Not only did he now have to take care of the job personally, but he also had nagging questions linger at the back of his mind.  
  
_How did he get away so easily? They were hot on his trail weren't they?… grrr..._  
  
He was disappointed that it even happened, especially with the photographer running around with important evidence. He wondered how the 23 year-old even managed to evade him and his men for the first time. Usually they would nab him within the first thirty minutes of the chase, sometimes an hour. It all depended on how much energy was left in the kid. His subordinates never failed to get their hands on him without much trouble, to say the least. Akihito always did manage to put up a strong struggle.  
  
But when it came to his business though, it was a whole different story. _I told him to stay out of it, why didn't he listen?_  
  
Asami clenched his teeth, almost splitting the cigarette butt in half, leaving a bad aftertaste in his mouth. He spent most of the night waiting on the photographer in the small two room apartment. And as the hours passed, he was still a no show. He had tried Akihito's cell phone many times, only to end up with a repeated out of service message.  
  
_He really is wasting my time this time around._ _Did he find a new place to get his film developed?..._ He mused on the thought, then shook his head. _No, he wouldn't do that, he likes getting them done personally. But to keep himself away from me, it might be a probability._ Picking up his phone, he dialed out for Renji. The phone was answered fairly quick, and not waiting for a response, he gave out a straight order.  
  
"You and Izumi have two hours to find him, is that **_clear_** _._ " His voice rumbled low and dangerously. He didn't bother listening for any replies, just hung up after finishing his sentence.  
  
Knowing well this time the job would be done more thoroughly, instead of in a hasty rush. He didn't like being played with, and was mostly unhappy about the brat trying to outsmart him this time. Taking another drag at his crumpled cigarette, he gazed out the window as the rain poured harder. Splattering against the glass, blurring the large image in front of him.  
  
October was always the beginning of miserable months to come ahead. Everything was always in shades of gray and darkening towards the end of the year. People in his line of business got more aggressive over small issues. While he had his men look for the photographer, he decided to look into more pressing matters. Those pictures were one of his top urgencies, but so were other obligations. But if they got fed to any paper, he would have to do a lot of covering up. And not only on his behalf, but for anyone that was under him, too. His focus felt torn between his high priorities that were still unfinished and those scandalous photographs floating around somewhere in the city. Without another thought, he growled in annoyance and made a call for his car to be brought around.  
  
Once downstairs, he told his driver to take him to Tokyo Times, as he slid into his seat in the back of the black BMV. He had to get his hands on the shots, even if the young man had already beaten him to it. There had to be a way to stop it all in time. Hoping his guards would get to Akihito before he even did. He knew he wouldn't be able to restrain his temper if he saw the boy first.  
  
So far there weren't any incoming reports of Akihito making it to his newspaper’s building. Though lately it seemed the photographer had been more sneakier, for all he knew, maybe the brat had some other way of delivering his story. _What if he already gave it hours ago??_ With the way of today's technology, anything was possible. His patience ran low, and there was that nagging feeling, nudging him to hurry up. This was something he had to take care of on his own. The black car was at the destined location in less than fifteen minutes.  
  
He let his driver know to stay put in front of the building, while he stepped out into the rain and went up the front steps of the building.  He took the elevator to the tenth floor, and the minute he stepped out of it, he fell into a scramble of journalist trying to get their stories in or working on new ones. Some had paid attention to his presence, while others didn't have the time to even care or take a better look. Their stories were more important now, than some business man. Papers were scattered around everywhere, as Asami went straight for the editor's office.  
  
Being respectful, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in", was heard through the frosted glass of Mizuto Eita.  
  
Asami let himself into the room, and the small man froze in surprise at his desk.  
  
"Asami-sama, to what do I owe the pleasure.", the man spoke kindly.  
  
Asami nodded while his thoughts were somewhere else, but he got more to the point right away.  
  
"I'm looking for Takaba-san. He seems to have missed an important appointment with me."  
  
Mizuto's expression changed from what he heard, especially since Takaba missed talking to an important person like Asami.  
  
"That's not like him at all... but I'm sorry to say. He isn't working for me today, and won't be here in the next few weeks on. He's been away at a different paper for the last two weeks. I've been lending help to a friend of mine, who is starting up in the newspaper industry. It's also a better opportunity for Takaba-san to expand.", he explained.  
  
He scribbled down the location rapidly, and passed the piece of paper to Asami.  
  
"Ask for Taiki Toushiro, he's the editor-in-chief and owner of the Tokyo Mirror." he instructed the business man.  
  
Asami gave him a quick nod and thank you. He walked out of the office, and stopped for a minute to ponder on a question, but refused to go back in a second time. Instead he rushed off to his car in waiting. He was astonished at how this important fact had been missed, more like why didn't any of his men inform him or had even caught onto it. He ordered his driver to get to the new location ASAP, checking his watch in the meantime. There was little time to stop the presses, especially if they already had their hands on Akihito's story.  
  
The odd part was none of his men had called with any new reports of the young man's whereabouts. His eyes narrowed deeply into thought, something didn't fit in all of this and it kept piercing at him to figure it out.  
  
The black BMW sped through the main streets, till it came to an abrupt stop at a two-story building. Asami looked it up and down through the wet window. _This place really says low key, just by the structure of it._ He stepped out of the car, and in a fast paced step through the rain entered the old-style premises. The main floor was just as bustling as the other location for a small newspaper production. Just the atmosphere was completely different here. Everyone froze the minute they saw him walk in. No one dropped their gaze for a second, and followed with their eyes as he passed by.  
  
He asked someone that looked like a secretary to lead him to the editor-in-chief. Following the young lady up the side stairs to another level, he then was led directly to an open office door.  
  
The tall man was even more taken aback than the previous editor at the Tokyo Times. He seemed nervous as they exchanged greetings, but Asami didn't take the time to be very formal and pretty much got to the point.  
  
"I need to see Takaba-san right away?" he asked almost sounding urgent.  
  
Taiki gave him a worried look instead.  
  
"I'm sorry, but he hasn't been here yet... I've been waiting on him for the last four hours. He should have had his story in an hour ago." He informed and paused, watching Asami process the information, but there wasn't a lot of reaction coming from the man.  
  
"I can't seem to get a hold of him, either. Since he has been doing a stakeout photo-shoot throughout the week, he didn't need to come to the office often... But last night was supposed to be his last." Taiki concluded.  
  
Asami's eyes narrowed. "You're saying he hasn’t contacted you since then...", his voice came out harder than it should.  
  
Taiki tensed from the piercing gaze he had gotten, and nodded in agreement, speaking as calmly as he could.  
  
"He's not the type to miss deadlines according to Mizuto-san. I didn't get anything from him, not even an email. He's been a huge help lately to my paper through other projects. Though this time, I'm a little worried myself. I think the job might have taken a dangerous turn."  
  
Asami didn't respond to that. _The only danger Akihito is in right now is with me, and my men for taking those **stupid** shots._ Asami nodded his thanks for the info, and was about to take a leave, but uttered a question he held back before.  
  
"He wouldn't make a deal with another newspaper company by any chance?".  
  
The question puzzled Taiki.  
  
"I don’t know him that well, but with the references from Mizuto-san, he seems to stay loyal. He's an honest kid." he replied his opinion.  
  
Asami nodded once more and took his leave of the office. He was grateful the shots weren't getting into the press this very minute, but worry began to creep its way into his cold heart. Even though he had questioned Akihito's intent, he probably shouldn't have. Sometimes Akihito was more honest than he should be for his own good. But the young man did warn him once that he was going to "try and take him down" with his photographs.  
  
Walking outside, he thought over the situation. Akihito would have never missed an opportunity of taking great scandalous pictures and not getting them out there. So it was obvious something must have happened to him. Especially when he went missing out of the blue like this. Dialing out the kid's cell phone again, he once more ended up with the "Out of service" message. _Is the phone off or just has a dead battery?_  
  
His mind raced with what could have happened to the photographer. _Is someone else behind this? Did someone else get their hands on him behind my back?_ Too many theories went through him, as he quickly placed the next call to Izumi.  
  
"Any word on him yet?" he spoke urgently. There was a long silent pause on the other side, finally Izumi responded nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry, Asami-sama, we still don't have anything on him."  
  
Asami got really irritated hearing that.  
  
"You better continue till you do, also do some checking with other major city newspaper industries.", he almost barked it out in anger and hung up abruptly.  
  
_Even though I trust Akihito, I still have to be sure for myself._  
  
The circumstances were treading on his nerves now. Akihito's place was put on surveillance, ever since he had left it at dawn. The photographer hasn't been there since the time he abandoned his nightly long wait. He called Hotaka next, giving him the order to set up other watch locations for the young man. Whether it was his family home or any of his friends' places. If it was even possible, it would be any nook and cranny the kid hanged out at. Once the order was acknowledged, he hung up and realized he was soaking wet. He clutched his phone in his hand tightly. _How the hell did I forget about the rain?... Damn it... this is what the brat does to me... making me unaware of the things around me when he's causing trouble._  
  
He went back to the car, and slid inside while taking out his crumpled up pack of cigarettes. Once one was lighten, he took in a big gust of smoke into his lungs. He ordered the driver to head back towards his office. Asami decided to wait a little bit longer before jumping to anymore serious conclusions. But his mind was already filling up with plenty of them. _If someone has him, they should be calling soon with demands, if not... he better show up somewhere before I tear Tokyo apart._ His instinct was telling him to take a deep leap, and follow it. It distracted his cold conscious, and meddled with all of his thoughts. The worry overtook his usual feelings of nothingness, but his stubborn pride got in the way of them. Repeatedly, he told himself to calm down and just wait.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta has been done by me, originally this was written in 2008 and revised/tweaked/edited between 2013-15  
> (There might still be a few errors lingering)
> 
> I tried not to overuse the -sans too much. Just where I felt it was needed.  
> Disclaimer - Both guys belong to Ayano Yamane-sensei, just using them in the story.
> 
> If it gets confusing in later chapters, it's meant to =)
> 
> (Takes place on the context of before Naked Truth, and takes its own spin.)
> 
>  
> 
> **Akihito gets trapped after a dangerous fall, but what will it take to set him free?**

 

 

"Takaba-san… Takaba-san, wake up..."   
  
Someone's concerned voice echoed. It stirred him, as he opened his eyes to see his editor's dark amber ones looking over him intently.   
  
"Are you all right?... You passed out all of a sudden. I wasn't sure what to..." the man said slightly unsettled.   
  
Akihito suddenly sat up, scanning quickly from side to side in a hazed confusion. _How did I... get here?… Where was I a minute ago?..._ His head throbbed a little as he picked himself up slowly from the floor. Wobbling a little, he stood up with the aid from Taiki's arm. He scratched his head, his eyes wandering around the office walls. Seeing everything was _normal_.   
  
Taiki kept watching him with a troubled look.   
  
"Takaba-san?" he uttered the photographer's name. Standing there in front of the boy, he was uncertain of what to do from the sudden collapse. "Are you hurt?"  
  
The voice slowly caught Akihito's attention.   
  
"Um, yeah... sorry about that..." he replied quietly. He brought his head down in awkward embarrassment, as his eyes caught the scattered photographs at his feet. _This doesn't make any sense._ His eyes widened at them with frustration, and an uncertain feeling that lingered.   
  
Taiki nudged him on the shoulder with his hand.   
  
"Hey, what's the matter with you? You keep strangely spacing out on me... did you hit your head?" he inquired with concern.  
  
The action nor phrase was ineffective to Akihito to the least, his stare hardened to the floor, trying to grasp onto the images. _None of them are smudged..._ _All the shots are clearly focused, nothing odd about them, just perfection..._ He bent down to one knee, touching one of the glossy pictures delicately, and his mind fled him for just a second to the event moments ago. _Everything was dripping wet in here, and now there is no trace of it. Am I losing it?  But wasn't I underground somewhere too?... Ugh... I can't think straight._ He shrugged off the eerie feeling that ran through him, and picked up the photographs slowly one by one.   
  
He shook his head to clear it from the mishap, and finally looked up to answers Taiki's concerned look.   
  
"Don't worry... I'm all right, guess the stakeout must have exhausted me completely to the core."   
  
His thoughts were all over the place internally, but he tried to subdue himself from thinking about them. He handed the pictures back to Taiki.  And then remembered that the man was unhappy with them.   
  
With a dejected expression, he spoke quietly, "I guess I have to redo these."   
  
Taiki gave him the oddest glance.   
  
"What are you talking about? These pictures are perfect. Where did you get the idea that they weren't !!!". He exclaimed enthusiastically.    
  
Akihito was a little stunned, stuttering, and unsure of how to respond.   
"But didn't you just say... um... never mind." He shut himself up before he would make a bigger fool of himself on the spot.  
  
  
Taiki hadn't taken his eye off the photographer. _Something is definitely still bothering the young man._ With a smile to ease Akihito's tension, he spoke.   
  
"You've got the perfect story here that will bring this place great attention. I don't know why you would be thinking otherwise. You should be happy with this."   
  
  
Akihito smiled back with a bit more confidence, letting the other feelings within him flee and blushed at the unexpected comment.   
  
"It's nothing, I'm just glad I can help you out that's all. It's giving me a better opportunity to take on bigger stories."   
  
His mind still wavered back to the incident, but slowly that too faded away like it had never existed in the first place.    
  
"Well, I'll leave the rest to you then, Taiki-san. Thank you for taking care of me.", he responded respectfully.   
  
Akihito bowed and then turned to head towards the door, his legs weakening for a second.   
  
Taiki smirked, seeing the slight slip up.   
  
"Go home and get some proper rest, honestly you look like hell. I'll give you tomorrow off."   
  
Akihito turned back towards the other, and gave him another cheerful smile, with an additional 'thanks' as he rushed out.  
  
  
Every time Akihito tired to think back to the pictures, his head would hurt a little more. It all seemed faint and fuzzed out, like a memory was being erased as the minutes went on.   
  
"I really do need to go get some sleep." He muttered out to himself on his way out of the building.    
  
_I never had an incident where I just passed out for no reason._ He took his time making his way home, strolling and glancing through the side streets. There was still that odd sensation like something was amiss. None of the men in black suits were around, not even one trace of even being spied on. _Did they forget about me or something?... This walk seems boring without them being after me..._   
  
Nearing his home, he dragged himself up the stairs towards the apartment, his feet didn't want to take any more steps. Exhaustion had kicked in with a full swing now. Once he was through the door, he slipped off his sneakers, and went directly to the bedroom. Pulling his jacket off and lightly tossing it to the floor, he flopped onto the bed, spread eagle wide. His body sank gratefully into the bed. His mind wandered for a moment to Asami. Through a slipped yawn he mused.   
  
”Guess he got tired of chasing me".   
  
It made him feel disappointed and neglected all of a sudden. His eyes glassed for a minute, he bid the awful feeling away. _Who needs him anyway, he's just a bastard that has urges for control over everything. But... Usually they would have tailed me by now, and pounding down on my door._ _So why is it different this time?_  
  
He sighed tiredly, the looped thinking was starting to drive him mad. Yet a small smile crept up on his lips.   
  
"At least I got a good story in this time around. I'll make it big starting with this exploit."   
  
With his last thought escaping his tired mind, he slowly slipped into the depths of his dreams.  
  
It was hours later when he woke up in a jolt, shivering intolerably all over. He noticed a cold breeze had been making its way into his room. _When did I leave my window open?_   
  
Glancing at the clock quickly, it was just past six in the morning. _I must have really been zapped out to sleep for eighteen hours straight_. Even though he was still in his regular clothing, the night's air was icy to the parts of his revealed skin. The creeping quivers kept coming upon him, as he walked over to close the window. He looked out to the sky which was a dark indigo, waiting for the sunlight to hit it. The spotless horizon was letting the starlight glitter slowly vanish from the view. Dropping his gaze to the street, it was still mostly empty, some people were starting to make their way to work.   
  
Moving away, he stared into the shadows of his own room, nothing seemed to be out of place. Even after having the window closed, his body kept running with persistent shivers. _Why am I so cold?_ His head ached, as did other parts of his body, and a mild burning sensation in his lower chest made its return. Yet checking it with his fingers, there was nothing there. Ignoring it, he grabbed his cell, and was surprised that no calls came through. _Not even one from the bastard... did he really lose that much interest in me?..._   
  
Dwelling on it, something felt really wrong with Asami not coming after him. Through the darkness, he made his way tiredly towards the kitchen. Swatting his hand against the wall, he fumbled on the smooth surface, trying to find the light switch. Just as he did and was about to click it, something icy and hard touched the back of his neck. He shuddered involuntarily. _A gun???_   
  
"Don't move.", was ordered from behind him in a deep voice. Akihito froze, as a vibe of fear waved through his heart.   
  
"Put your hands behind you.", another voice ordered, whispering it directly into his ear.   
  
Akihito stood still, immobile, as facts raced through his head. _These aren't Asami's men... If it were, they would have grabbed me and just dragged me out by now… Then who are they, how did they get in?_  
  
His thoughts were crushed, as he was slammed into the fridge forcefully, just across from where he stood.   
  
"Didn't you hear?", it was sharply barked into his eardrum.   
  
Tension ran through him, as a harsh grip held him in place by the shoulder.  Akihito quickly moved his hands behind him, while the gun's barrel dug deeper into his neck, imprinting itself into his skin painfully. Another pair of hands grabbed and crossed his wrists, binding them tightly behind him with rope. A moment later something was draped over his eyes, and his dim view disappeared behind a soft cloth. _Damn it, who are these guys?..._   
  
His heart raced at an uncontrollable pace, the panic in him resurfaced nauseously. He began to struggle under the hold of his intruders, even though he knew it was already too late.   
  
"What the hell? No... Let **_GO_** of me!!!  Who are you?", he screamed.   
  
Akihito squirmed in his restraints, as he was pulled roughly by his t-shirt collar, nearly causing him to trip into the direction he was being led in. The men just silently dragged him out of his apartment, when he sensed the rough cold concrete below his feet. Walking a short distance, he was suddenly tossed aimlessly in a different direction. His heart leapt as someone's arms caught him by the shoulders. Then all of a sudden he felt elevated as he was picked up by the waist and thrown over a muscular shoulder.   
  
The chest pain returned in a strong surge, making it harder to catch a breath. He started to scream and kick, trying to get somehow loose from his captor to no avail.   
  
"You better stop fussing, or I'll put bullets through those legs."  
  
He stiffened right away, from the way the deep voice grumbled. It numbed him on the inside, right to his senses. Minutes later he was thrown across something soft, as an engine revved in the background. _Car seats?_   
  
Then hands rolled him off, pushing him somewhere lower. He was crammed into the narrow space with carpeted flooring. Realizing, he was trapped between the front and back seats of the car. _It's not a limo... a passenger car?_ He heard others getting in, a foot seemed to kick his leg lightly to make room. Then the metal object was placed against his neck once more. His heart jumped when all the doors shut and the car started to speed off.   
  
Being aware of the cold steel placed on his skin, caused waves of shivers in him each time it moved. He wanted to scream, fight off the built up panic, anything, but that one object prevented it all. Wherever they were taking him, these men weren't saying much. It was a dreadful quiet ride from him. Akihito only paid attention to the sounds, as he tried to forget the pain springing in his limbs once in a while.   
  
He struggled a bit with the restraints, his fingers were going numb, and so were his legs from the uncomfortable position. _Where are they taking me???_ It was a really long ride, or at least it felt like an hour had passed by, though it was hard for him to estimate. The car slammed to a stop.   
  
He heard them getting out and someone pulled him up once more by the back of the collar, choking him almost by the harsh tug. He stumbling out over the threshold, and almost fell down to his knees, as the circulation rushing back into his legs. Or was it all from fear, he couldn't tell anymore. The strong grip pulled him up by one of his arms, constantly dragging him along to keep up, and leading him blindly to who knows where.   
  
He kept gulping for oxygen once in a while, it was somehow depriving, getting worst since they left his apartment. He was pushed front first into a cold wall, it seemed to be an elevator once he felt the movement of levitation. And It was going up quite high. _These guys are barely giving me a chance to get away..._ Once he heard the door open and they stepped out, the wind lashed out at him, making him tremble under his captors. _Why a rooftop?_ He started to get goosebumps, not only from the howling sound of the gale, but also from the reasons of why they could be up so high.  
  
He was taken a couple of paces away from where they stepped out, and then roughly pushed against another hard wall with his back to it. The blindfold was taken off so harshly, it felt like it singed his skin.  Akihito blinked his eyes from the blurriness, taking in the scene in front of him. The morning sunlight had its rays showing probably minutes ago. They glistened from the corner of his view, slightly blinding his vision. Two sets of hands held his shoulders firmly against the cold surface, each on his sides. Glancing side to side, the guys had intimidating grim looks on their faces. One of them held a knife, but only used it to release the biting binds on his wrists. As the prickly sensation ran through his hands, he stared at the ground, biting his lip and plotting. _Trying to struggle now is pointless. These men are just as strong as Asami's. Unless I kick one of them..._   
  
"So this is the punk that took our photos.", it was voiced in an amused way.   
  
Hearing those words, Akihito stopped thinking, sensing the danger he was in. He didn't recognize the voice, and gazed up at whoever had said it with glaring hazel eyes, till they widened suddenly in surprise. The middle aged man was almost his height, medium build and had dark brown hair. The gray eyes rendered Akihito speechless, as the man stood  not too far across from him. _He's one of the councilors from the previous night... Iwato Kai._   
  
Another man came into view right behind the other. He was also middle aged but taller and thin, with rich black hair and brown eyes that glared at Akihito in disgust.   
  
"Yes, he's the one trying to ruin our lives.", the man replied quietly.   
  
_Satonori Hideto, he's here too?... What the hell...Why?... Are both of them after me?_  
The chill within him was getting stronger. Akihito tried to tug himself out of the grasp of his kidnappers, but they seized his wrists once he tried.   
  
Satonori was standing further away from Kai, admiring a paper and the front page of it.   
  
”It is a good shot, too bad he caught us red handed.", he mused darkly.  
  
Kai chuckled at the remark.   
  
"Since the paper is out, looks like the whole city will know about the two of us."   
  
Akihito stared at them blankly, his fear crept in deeper and so did his anger. His emotions churned.  
  
"Let me go, or you're going to have to deal with Asami-san for this." He yelled at them with confidence. The two councilors only gawked at him and then burst into laughter.   
  
Satonori gave him a dirty look.   
  
"I'm sorry to say kid, but Asami-sama was the one who let us have you." He responded with amusement.  
  
Akihito tensed. **_WHAT? No..._** He felt his heart drop into a dark pit.   
  
Satonori continued to tease him.   
  
"He mentioned something along the lines that you don't know how to stay out of his business."   
  
Akihito swallowed for air, as the blood fled from his face. _No, this can't be... he wouldn't..._  
  
"So he let us do whatever we want with you, since you were the one to leak these pictures to the public." Kai finished off the statement.    
  
Akihito felt sick, he knew he was screwed, and the betrayal hit his heart the hardest. He hung his head, staring down at the ground, his mind began to fuzz with heavy dizziness. Trying to comprehend the words, that just kept echoing repeatedly in his head. _Asami gave me up, is he that angry with my meddling. Is he doing this to teach me a lesson or did he get tired of me?_ At the back of his mind he knew a day would come, but didn't think this would be the way it would play out. Lost in thought, he didn't realize when someone approached him. A hand lifted his head up by the chin. Akihito's eyes had been burning with suppressed tears.   
  
"I'm guess you're more afraid now..." Satonori smirked.  
  
Akihito wasn't affected by the comment, just let his eyes reveal some truth. He glared with anger into the dark brown ones in front of him.   
  
Clenching his teeth, he hisses out, " ** _Like hell I am!_** "   
  
He was more hurt on the inside, than afraid of the circumstance at hand. The man he actually thought he cared for in a strange way had left him high and dry in an unpredictable situation. _He abandoned me._ The feeling was as cold as Asami's eyes had always been. The wind had started to whip around them more drastically. Satonori's finger slid down from his chin and to his neck, as he leaned in closer to his ear.   
  
"You've got very smooth skin, Takaba-san.", was whispered, sending an unbearable shudder through him. Akihito swallowed hard, it was audible to the other as his eyes stayed strong and fierce.   
  
Satonori grinned,” I wonder what you'll do if I start to do this." He wrapped his fingers around the thin neck, and slowly began to squeeze them tightly.  
  
Akihito glared at him, but his eyes had drifted past Satonori's and stopped on golden ones hiding in the far shadows.   
  
"Asami... ugh...", a breathless whisper passed his lips as the grip suddenly tightened, pressing him harder into the cold wall. He started to thrash about, trying to kick the councilor and struggle free from the two men that were holding his arms in place. Satonori didn't seem affected and continued his throttle of taking away his last streams of life.   
  
As he tried gasping for his breath, water suddenly started to trickle from the corners of his mouth instead. The panic overwhelmed him, and he jerked more harshly in horror. _Where is it coming from? Me??_ _It can't..._   
  
Akihito choked on it, as it regurgitated from deep within his throat. More kept spilling from his lips. Any gasp of air he had left, turned into the clear fluid. He was coughing it up uncontrollably. His heart raced at a very fast pace, everything was tightened up in his chest, suffocated by the liquid. The dizzy spell swallowed him up quickly, blurring the image in front of him. _No, not again..._   
  
Just like before, he could do anything, as a flood of water rippled everything that was around him. The powerful wave engulfed him into a pitch-black darkness.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta has been done by me, originally this was written in 2008 and revised/tweaked/edited between 2013-15  
> (There might still be a few errors lingering)
> 
> I tried not to overuse the -sans too much. Just where I felt it was needed.  
> Disclaimer - Both guys belong to Ayano Yamane-sensei, just using them in the story.
> 
> If it gets confusing in later chapters, it's meant to =)
> 
> (Takes place on the context of before Naked Truth, and takes its own spin.)
> 
>  
> 
> **Akihito gets trapped after a dangerous fall, but what will it take to set him free?**

 

 

His mind snapped awake in shock and confusion. His eyes burned the minute they opened. Gasping for air only made him swallow more fluid, suffocating him instantly. _Why can't I breathe?!  Why is there water in me??... Drowning??... I'm drowning??_  
  
Panicking, he scrambled his arms underneath him by reflex and instinctively lifted himself up fast. Coughing heavily and spewing up all the water that had filled his airway from the last couple of seconds. He took deep rugged breaths, and kept inhaling them sharply out of desperation. Gazing down, his limbs tremble from his own weight, causing wide ripples in the murky water.  
  
His right arm surged with uncontrollable pain, but he bit it back, grunting through it. His mind was still trying to grasp on what just happened, till his thoughts slowly made their way back to him in pieces. _Damn, everything still hurts._ Akihito collapsed back down onto his left elbow and side, while scanning the surrounding area. It was very dim once more.  
  
"I'm still stuck in this damn hole.", he wheezed.  
  
_I've must have slept through most of the day._ Shivering from the dipping temperature of the water, he couldn't calm his breathing down from the rude awakening. The place had filled up with about four inches of water and it didn't seem like it was going to go anywhere. It was almost like being stuck in an icy shallow pond. _Guess the rainwater has nowhere to go. Falling asleep face down was a really bad idea... what if... I didn't wake up?_  
  
Akihito shivered involuntarily from the chill going up his spine. Being still slightly numb all over from the long drop, and now adding water to the mix was a danger to the state he was in. He looked up quickly, and above him the sky was turning into a musty orange. Nightfall was coming and that was not a good sign for him. The autumn air got too cold during this time of year. It registered to him that no one had been in the area all day. That nothing had changed in his surrounding since the morning.  
  
_I must be missing for at least fifteen hours or so. Isn't anyone looking for me??... Not even Asami..._  
  
He gulped for air, the fear of being still alone crawled into his heart. The emotion almost choked him, he knew he was in great danger. _I have to do something, staying here another night..._ He couldn't let that thought get finished in his mind.  
  
Spotting the dim metal door once more in the shady darkness, he made a quick decision. _I have to make it over there, no matter what it takes._ The steel-plate panel seemed to be fifteen to twenty paces away, but through his eyes it seemed a lot further. _Can I make it that far?_ He considered just laying where he was, usually it was best not to move with an injured body to this degree. Though, he began to doubt any help would come anymore.  
  
_Asami would have found me by now... but... I guess it's all up to me now._ He chewed on his lip, thinking about the man. Why he hasn't been found by the yakuza yet, nor his army of bodyguards. _Was I really forgotten?... His men chased me in here... Did they just leave me?_ The burning sensation returned to his eyes, and he fought it back. _This isn't the time to get depressed, I have to move._  
  
All his limbs and joints were stiff from the lack of circulation and inactivity, the cold water surrounding him seeped out the last of his warmth. Now with his wet clothes, everything felt twice as heavy. It was harder for him to shift, with the articles sticking to him like glue. He bit his lip again to suppress the screams of pain that were willing to come out. His head was still pounding from the knock out, any loud noise worsened his headache within the enclosed walls.  
  
His first step was to remove his camera bag, it had been clinging to his side uncomfortably. Leaning on his right arm, as the pain shot up in spasms, quickly he tugged on the strap frantically, pulling it over his head. The bag crawled up his back, as he pulled and then flung it over to the side. Dropping back down on his left arm, he breathed harshly. _Breathe. Just breathe the pain away._ The tension in his right shoulder was intolerable.  
  
After he got his grip together, he shoved the bag out of the way. Hearing the jingling sounds coming from inside, it seemed the camera itself was in pieces. _A man, now I'm going to have to find a replacement for it._ He wasn't happy about that, although it was the least of his worries. His focus was the door and getting out of the dungeon he got himself into. After a few minutes of calming down, he already felt drained just from such a simple task.   
  
Despite that, the hardest part was coming, and that was to drag himself to that exit. _I have to try walking there._ All his muscles had no life in them from being motionless for hours. Remembering all of his injuries, he tried to keep himself in check to not push himself too much. From the lower part of his body, he only had a banged up knee. _It shouldn't stop me too much from getting there._ Trying to squeeze all the senses of torment to the back of his mind, he slowly brought one knee at a time under his stomach. Leaving him in a curled up ball position. He winced and clenched his teeth through the prickling sparks of needle-like sensation running through his legs. He shivered again, this time a more stronger wave of trembles overtook him. _Must be having a fever by now._ A frigid breeze wandered into the room, he tried to pretend he didn't feel it, the water below him was freezing enough to the touch of his flesh.  
  
"I have to get over **_there_**...", he mumbled, needing the encouragement to push himself before it became too late.  
  
Clenching his teeth once more, he used his good leg, and tried to get a better footing under him before pushing himself up. Akihito swayed off balance, as he tried to straighten himself up. The room began to spin, a static of pain shot through him, as he grabbed his chest. His fingers felt the warm liquid slowly seep out of him. He looked down at the crimson color, which seemed like black ink now. _Oh no... the wound opened up more._ Covering up the gash with his palm, he tried to ignore the spasms coursing in his right shoulder and down the arm. He brought his head back up and focused on his goal with dead set eyes, although it was seen double sometimes.  
  
Slowly, he staggered, no more than seven steps before he collapsed to his knees. His painful scream echoed through the walls, as tears sprang up and fled, they stung his eyes and vision. He pushed his mind away from the harsh stabs that just passed through him. He was getting angry with himself for feeling this weak. His conscious blurred into dizziness, nearly blacking out.  Akihito shook his head as if it would clear all of it up.  
  
“No..." _I have to move. I have to..._  
  
Fisting his hands, he pushed himself up once more, almost falling backwards in the attempt.  
  
"I have to...", he repeated.   
  
Heavily breathing, he stood there firmly as possible, and hunched a bit forward to keep his balance. Trying again, he staggered towards the door step by step, it seemed to feel like a mile away now. Just like seconds before, his legs gave out again, letting him free-fall to the ground. This time he completely collapsed into the water face down, making a big splash. The liquid gave him a quick awakening to his senses, as the cold temperature iced over his body. More tremors followed through him. He looked up exhaustedly at his goal. He had five paces more to go.  
  
_Move... **MOVE**... _ Grunting under his breath, his last resort was to drag himself there the rest of the way. The muddy soil made it a bit easier for him to pull himself along. Huffing and wheezing through the struggle, he used his left arm the most to finish the task.  
  
The minute his fingers scraped across the surface of the wall, his heart filled with joy. _I made it. I finally made it..._ A smile formed on his face for an instant moment. To get this far gave him some hope. He pulled himself up and twisted his body just enough to lean his back onto the cold concrete. His body reacted with an automatic surge of trembling waves.  
  
He spaced out for a moment, seeing the red camera bag left in the far centre of the room and where he had been. Looking down at his muddy shirt, the dark liquid was still spreading out. Worried eyes watch it flow into the water, causing various inky swirls into the dirty mixture. _So much for not pushing myself... I might have lost too much already, I should try to stop it._ Groaning, he pressed his hand against it, his palm clasping over the open tear. It was the only thing left to do.  
  
"I have one less thing to worry about now.", he huffed out as he stared upon the rippling water. _That really was a close call._ The question reoccurred in his head once more. _What if I really didn't wake up in time?_  
  
Akihito closed his eyes to reflect on his thoughts, but everything seemed too scattered in his brain. Fragments of images resurfaced, some that didn't make any sense to him. This time the tears flowed more freely, he couldn't hold them back anymore. Sobbing, in his heart he was scared that he won't get out in time, that no one will even find him in this abandoned place.  
  
_I can't die here... not like this._ He was untraceable to the rest of the world he knew. Even to the one man that could always find him, no matter where on earth he was. He hung on to just that mere hope and wanted to keep his spirit up.  
  
"Feeling hopeless isn't going to get me anywhere.", he told himself. _I won't give up... I'm a fighter. I got out of worst situations before. Heh, this one is just pure bad luck._  
  
Letting his thoughts give him moral strength. He looked up again at the gaping hole in the ceiling, the last of the sun's rays were dimming away, leaving him to stare at shadows. At least now he had some shelter over his head from any more rain. The partial ceiling was still intact above him. His teeth started to chatter and he clenched them down forcefully. Stubbornly suppressing the feeling or even thinking over the word 'cold'. The faint sounds of dripping water drops calmed his soul, echoing like a trance that eased his tension.  
  
"I'll rest just a bit... just a bit... I'll get out of here soon through that door..." he mumbled to the stoned walls.  
  
Relaxing himself against the cold slate, while preparing himself mentally for his next task at hand. Knowing well he would need a load of strength to pull that piece of steel open. His head drooped down slowly, as his conscious fled back into the world of darkness.  
  
  
  
Hours had past late into the deep night. Asami was pacing his office back and forth, glued to his cell.  
  
"It's been hours, you should have tracked him down by now.", he yelled.  
  
He was excessively furious, as his anger began to eat him up by every second. No one wanted to get near him at this point, his patience had gone past its limits.  
  
"Find him **NOW**!!!", he roared into the phone.  
  
The cell went flying towards the wall, smashing into pieces on impact. He had no reports of kidnapping, no one calling for any business trades nor ransoms, and they still couldn't find a single trance of Akihito. _Things don't go missing that easily._  
  
He tried waiting it out, but once the sun set upon the city, he was disturbed that he still was empty handed. Calming down his nerves after all those hours was nearly impossible now. _Where was the bratty photographer hiding?_ He had every place he could think of posted on watch for him, his apartment, his friends' places, pubs, bars, the newspapers, it almost sounded like all of Tokyo.  
  
He even went as far as asking each one of his friends personally about his whereabouts, and trying not to worry them too much in the process. No one seemed to have spotted him throughout the entire day. Now it was the middle of the night, and on top of that a pretty cold one with temperatures dipping as low as forty-one Fahrenheit. Staring out through the window, he touched the clear panel. It even gave him a shiver of knowing the icy caress it had. The dark skies stretched across the city, as the lights sparkled dimly throughout it.  
  
"Akihito where did you go?" he whispered. _More like what trouble are you in?_  
  
He knew the boy liked to run, they always played their game that way. But this time it seemed different. It was like the young man was slipping away somewhere, further as each hour had passed. His frustration built up, as his instinct was clawing at him with more concern.  
  
His golden eyes called for sleep, but his mind had the adrenaline to keep him awake. It didn't feel right for him to leave things the way they were. Asami guessed he developed somewhat of a conscious for the stubborn brat. Going to his bar, he got his whiskey bottle and poured the auburn liquid into a glass. He took the drink down in a quick gulp, letting it burn its way through his throat slowly, tingling and calming all of his latest tension. It helped for a spare moment, though wouldn't last for very long.  
  
He started to rethink the situation, things that he could have missed. The only logical thing was to go back to the place where it all started from, and where his men last saw the photographer. _The surrounding area of where last night's deal took place. But there are so many warehouses down by the docks. Searching through all of them would take time, a lot of it. And what if he isn't there and it would be just a waste of my time. I'll be beyond infuriated if that is the case._  
  
He sighed, while consciously fighting with himself for which decision to make. Shaking his head to clear the meddling thoughts, they kept interrupting him and driving him to the edge. Going back to his desk, he grabbed the phone roughly and dialed out. Listening for the dial tone to change.  
  
"Get Izumi and Renji in here", he ordered.  
  
He glanced at the clock, the red digits signaling four in the morning. He spent over the last twenty-two hours or more having his men try and locate Akihito. Feeling another headache coming on, he pushed it away willfully. His thoughts were only surrounded on the photographer, and work had been the last thing he had thought about all day. _You better be all right._  
  
Going through one of his drawers, he pulled out a mapped grid of the location and the surroundings of the docks. Spreading it over his desk, he laid it out flat as possible. His eyes skimmed through the layout of the blocked areas. There were at least fifty buildings around where he was near last night. _I'm going to need at least ten men for this._ A knock on the door woke him from his theory.  
  
Loudly he responded to it, "Come in."  
  
Izumi and Renji entered, and stayed close by the door in case they needed a quick exit. Fearing they might be in the worst trouble for letting the brat slip away. Another reason was they didn't want to near the pure fury emitting from their boss. They were the last ones to see Takaba active, so it was possible Asami-sama might lash out on them.  
  
Standing in their positions, Asami glanced over them both, noticing their nervous auras.  
  
"I need you two to narrow down the area you chased Takaba-san into.", he spoke firmly.  
  
Izumi gave a side-glance to Renji and then moved forward towards the desk. Looking over the map, he pointed out to the location they stopped searching and explained the chances where Takaba might have escaped through.  
  
Asami stared at the map silently deciding his move. _It is still a large area to cover._  
  
"Assemble eight others to come along with you two, and be ready downstairs with some equipment in thirty minutes. Call me once everyone is ready, we'll search the surrounding area.", he instructed.  
  
Izumi nodded and backed up, taking his leave of the office, with Renji following in suit.  Once the door closed, he looked over the area once more, imprinting the image into his mind, before folding it up into rectangles and placing it into his jacket.  Collapsing into his leather chair, he went for another cigarette and lit it up. _This must be almost the end of my second pack today._ As the smoke filled the air around him, he closed his eyes just for a little bit. He needed to relax after not sleeping for over twenty-four hours, exhaustion was hitting him faster than a train wreck. Taking another deep puff of his cigarette. For sure he could use the little break to an advantage, since he didn't know how long he might still end up being awake.  
  
It only felt like five minutes of peace before his phone rang, Izumi informed him everything was prepared. Swiftly, he grabbed his jacket and gun, and walked out of the office. The elevator ride down seemed too long for his liking. Once he entered the garage there were five separate black vehicles in waiting. He slid into the first car's backseat, while all the car engines started up and began driving out to make their way towards the docks. By the time they got there it was close to five in the morning, with the skies still in shades of black and blue with the moon peaking through.  
  
Everyone was equipped with flashlights and cell phones on hand for emergencies.  Asami decided on everyone being set out in teams of two, each pair had ten warehouses to go through each, in the surrounding area indicated on their maps. He joined up with Renji and Izumi, and began the search not too far from where the meeting took place.  
  
The morning air was misting on the waters, while a breeze blew off the sea. A chill went through him, as he stood still withstanding it from giving him any means of a shiver. Moving through the empty buildings that were surrounding them, they went through at least two that were completely lifeless with no sign of the boy. Much less of any sound from within them. Each team kept reporting nothing, and it made him wonder if it was a mistake coming out all this way. _Another eight to go._ He thought, yet something kept nudging his still heart. _This is driving me mad... Why can't I put my finger on it?_  
  
The wind blew harshly as the waves ebbed against the dock walls. He couldn't help it, as his eyes kept wandering over to the distant fence that was blocking off the broken down building site.  
  
Asami sighed, "Izumi, how far did you chase him again?", eyeing the man carefully for a response.  
  
Izumi looked in the direction of the construction site.  
  
"Through there... Takaba-san ran into it, we heard him dash off on us when we hit the fence. Though the place inside was like a maze with a ton of dead ends... I bet it was his trick all along, so we would get fooled into being unable to find him. We both went in after him, while I was on the inside, Renji was on the outskirts of the site. But everything went quiet after ten minutes or so, that is when he must have gotten away from us. There was no movement throughout the entire property. At some point during the search there was a loud crash, like something fell apart. But taking a better look, I was almost caught in a mishap, myself. After that I decided to pull out since there was no trace of him.", he explained the situation in detail.  
  
Golden eyes grew narrow, as he stared at his trusted man.  
  
"Are you positive he even got out of there?", he asked with tension in his voice.  
  
The sudden change of tone made Izumi nervous from the question, he shook his head slightly from uncertainty. Before he knew it Asami had brushed past him towards the worn down place, and then stopped.  
  
"And what about you, Renji?" he barked out, not even looking at his subordinate.   
  
Renji paused a bit before he answered. "I was on the outside, we made a mutual decision after it got too quiet in the area... I heard some type of rumble from within the walls when we were searching the grounds, but after that there was nothing. We thought it was just a wall collapsing on its own and the place was just used to distract us from the real chase. Izumi almost got hit by a panel, so by then we decided to pull out with the certainty that the kid was already long gone from there."  
  
Glaring back at Renji, he could see that the man was a little unsettled as well.  
  
"You're not so sure now, right?…", he snapped back.  
  
Anger was escalating through his veins, he wanted to hit at least one of them for not being on top of their job.  He swiftly turned around towards them both, staring the two down harshly. In the end, he just clenched his teeth shut roughly, as his hands turned into fist. Both his men stiffened at the sight, waiting for a blow to follow. Asami continued to scowl at them in disappointment. These two had been placed in the highest position from all his other subordinates, and now they failed at something as delicate as this. He disliked the fact that his men screwed up so terribly.  
  
"You two follow me. Add another group to join us. **_NOW_**!!!", he growled out, barely holding his temper. Asami turned away and started to advance towards the site.  
  
Both men had jumped at the order, knowing the trouble they brewed for themselves. The feeling of disapproval was thick in the air, as Renji quickly made a call while he followed Asami. This time they didn't have to jump over the fence, as their boss pulled out his gun and blew the lock off the chain. The shot echoed sharply through the empty harbor alleyways. Opening the entryway of the fence, it screeched from being moved. Two other men caught up running to them, quite out of breath.  
  
Asami sharply commanded his orders to them all at once.  
  
"Renji you come with me, while the rest of you spread out quickly throughout the area, report anything that seems amiss. And that means the smallest thing. "  
  
Turning towards the building, there was that pressing feeling in his chest once more, pushing him on to go inside. _Something tells me he has to be here._ As that thought went through him so did the anxiety mixed into it. The moonlight was starting to give way to the rays of the sun, as dawn began its slow approach.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta has been done by me, originally this was written in 2008 and revised/tweaked/edited between 2013-15  
> (There might still be a few errors lingering)
> 
> I tried not to overuse the -sans too much. Just where I felt it was needed.  
> Disclaimer - Both guys belong to Ayano Yamane-sensei, just using them in the story.
> 
> If it gets confusing in later chapters, it's meant to =)
> 
> (Takes place on the context of before Naked Truth, and takes its own spin.)
> 
>  
> 
> **Akihito gets trapped after a dangerous fall, but what will it take to set him free?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that my italics weren't working in chapter 4 and 5. Still getting used to HTML opening up first instead of the Rich Text.  
> Thank you.

 

His mind hazed through several paths of darkness. _Where am I?_ The pain in his chest hadn't subsided at all, just spread, making it harder to breathe. His heart felt heavy, the feeling of betrayal lingering around its edges. _But from what?_ His mind screamed out the man's name, as his nightmare found its way back to him. _That's right..._ _Asami had given me up to the drug dealing councilors and has renounced on protecting what was his._ _But he never gives up... He... I guess I'm not that important anymore._   
  
He knew this day was going to come sooner or later. A day that he was nothing more to the man, just as he finally realized he had begun to care for him. Feeling his heart sink into the swirl of a needle-like prickling sensations, and his stomach to the flight of butterflies. He wished it wasn't true. Just wished he could turn things around and make it all change, and could utter the words he needed to, before this nightmare had even unfolded. _Asami... grrr... why is it so easy to think about, yet so hard to say._   
  
A painful strike against his leg woke him from his thoughts. The feeling of a frigid brisk breeze ran through him, but it had always been there, it never really left him. He was still lying on the ground, motionless in front of the others. Akihito was cold all over once more, neither from the air nor the ground under him, it came from within, somewhere deep inside him. _Why?_ It caused him to shudder with sharp pain returning throughout his body all at once, like a lightening bolt had traveled through him.   
  
Blinking his eyes miserably as he slowly moved his head to the side, a pair of black polished shoes blocked his view. And then there was a sudden sharp jab as someone kicked him in the stomach. He grunted, holding in his scream.   
  
"Wake up punk, we're not done with you yet."   
  
Confused, he wondered how he even got back to the familiar scene. _Wasn't everything washed away from here? I was stuck underground, in a room a minute ago? I don't know... where I should be anymore?_ He didn't get enough time to think back on it as another blow went into his side. Groaning from the assault, he tired to quickly scramble away on the ground from the impatient attacker.   
  
"I'm awake... I'm **AWAKE**!!!", he shouted in anger.   
  
Satonori smiled with gleaming eyes. "Good, now we can continue with an audience."   
  
As he looked towards another man in the distance. Akihito's eyes followed the direction. _Asami, when did he get here?_   
  
A flashback of golden eyes in the shadows came back to him. He recalled, that the man had been there the whole time, watching everything from behind the scenes. His hazel eyes stayed entranced with the gleaming cold ones. Slowly, he picked himself up from the rooftop tiles, although halfway up he lunged towards Asami in anger and frustration. Strong arms grabbed him in time, and pulled him back a distance. He was tossed towards another direction, making him stumble through his feet, almost tripping over them. Once he regained his balance, he shouted towards the older man.   
  
"Asami wait, we have to talk this over. You can't just ---"   
  
The golden eyes just narrow, cutting the young man's sentence through, as he started to walk towards the photographer cautiously. A smirk formed on his lips, not the usually amused one, just a very dangerous one.   
  
"I don't think we have anything to talk about, Takaba-san… You have gone too far this time." The tone was low and threatening.   
  
Each step the man took forward, Akihito retracted with one back. It was always like that between them, till Asami would cut off all his exits and have him trapped. Akihito was shaking, as they stood a couple of paces apart. He was looking around, anywhere but those piercing eyes, thinking of ways that could change the man's mind from being possessed by his venomous rage. But Akihito was also furious deep inside, aware that he had somehow become meaningless to the older man.  
  
"This time you will learn your lesson for good. And it'll definitely stop you from meddling in **_my_** business." Asami continued quietly.   
  
The first sentence hit deeply through him entirely. _What does he mean? Is he going to get rid of me??_ Akihito's mind shattered with fear of the thought.   
  
"Look, I'm really sorry **OKAY**... but I needed to get this job done. Can't you understand that for once." He raised his voice towards the older man.   
  
Another smirk crossed Asami's lips.   
  
"Heh, what you needed was a thrill and entertainment along with it, just this time it went a little too far for your own good. I told you, I could take care of you and your needs, though you always declined my offer." He brushed off Akihito's excuse smoothly.  
  
Asami's voice made Akihito twitch with nervousness, he swallowed hard at the scene that was starting to play out in front of him. _This was it, wasn't it?_ His whole body went rigid as he bore his strength and ground. Tighten his fists he raised his tense voice.  
  
"Yeah, well I have my own pride to keep, just like you have yours. And you always have to be such a damn bastard about it all."   
  
But it was all he could muster to backlash against Asami, and it seemed like he had faltered in its true intention. The man's gaze never changed, his eyes stayed very dark and murderous.   
  
"Asami... I..." Akihito stuttered, his hands easing at his sides while he looked down, he was at a loss for words. The yakuza wasn't reacting to him at all like he always had. Yet his heart reminded him in a full throttle of what he needed to say. He didn't deny one thing about it anymore, not like he used to. He wanted it all out on the surface, before it was really too late to change what was about to take motion. Even if it didn't stop his fate, he still had to do it.   
  
His head shot back up, looking straight into those dangerous golden eyes. He released it all with the confidence he had left in himself.   
  
"I thought I only belong to you.", he shouted the words out loud, as his hazel eyes reveal how he truly has felt.   
  
Just for a second his eyes widened, he had never thought he would let those words slip through his own lips, nor touch the tip of his tongue. With that being said in the air, everything else in him followed wholeheartedly.   
  
"Have you ever wondered what you've even done to me, what you do to me now. I haven't been the same because of you... "   
  
He was out of breath, as he let it all come out too fast. But he felt like the seconds were slipping rapidly.   
  
"I... I thought you wouldn't let anyone touch what is yours. ", he whispered out more softly.   
"And... and that I have some meaning to you in that cold heart of yours.", his emotions were on a brink as he finished.   
  
He wasn't sure if Asami even heard him, but it seemed that it didn't matter anymore. What was said or done, he didn't know if any of it made a difference. All those significant words that had passed his lips, should have meant at least something to the older man. Now only the wind was heard howling through their odd silence, sweeping roughly around between them, separating the two between a divided line. Asami didn't utter one word back.   
  
Akihito was suddenly crestfallen for getting nowhere.   
  
"I... I didn't think... things would go this far either.", he stuttered. His cheeks were burning, as the droplets streamed down them, he didn’t realize his tears were even flowing.   
  
Although, Asami had been creeping towards him slowly, the man should have taken notice of his confusion of the situation by now. Even though Akihito had somewhat made a confession out of the blue, this time it seemed he had crossed a line beyond the point of no return. The problem he created had become vast between them, and by the looks of it, it wasn't going to be a simple one that could be covered up. Wiping his face down with his backhand.   
  
"I... Asami... what can I say to stop you... from doing something insane..." he begged urgently.  
  
He was visibly shaking now, looking around for a way out, any means of escape. But there was nowhere for him to run, and no one left to go to either.  _I need a way out... Why... Why does that sound like a... déjà vu?_ He stood there staring at Asami with glassy eyes, he knew that in the eyes of the other he must look more lost than he had ever been before. Everything had become unpredictable.    
  
Akihito watched the yakuza send a warning look back at the two councilors, as if giving them a hint to not overstep their boundaries. Though never giving a clue of what the man, he himself, was up to. Akihito didn't realize that he was already so close to the edge of the rooftop, and stiffened. The only thing giving him a slight forewarning was the harsh wind blowing up his back. _Another deja vu from a memory long ago?_   
  
Asami was glaring at him, looking more threatening now in his hazel eyes, and in a firm voice called out towards him.   
  
"Come here, Akihito." he called intensely.  
  
Akihito studied the man, and his face that didn't show any change of emotion. He would never reveal them. This was the one person he cared about the most, yet that important sentiment was never returned or shown towards him. He didn't know if he could trust the command any longer.   
  
His mind faded from the reality of the circumstances. Just a tiny setback, a small step away for a moment of peace for him. He stared out, knowing this wasn't the time for it, but his mind needed a quick escape before losing it all. Gazing past the reflecting golden eyes into the scenery of the sunlit city. It was one of those beautiful mornings, where the sun was brighter than usual as the autumn breeze swirled around bring its cooling touch. _It would have been a perfect day for pictures from up here._   
  
Asami's repeated order dragged him back to the grim reality quickly. _So this is where I have come to, finally when I can accept a part of my feelings towards you. You have really no idea what you have done to me, and out of all of it, this is where it brought me._ He gave himself a halfhearted laugh at the strange fluke.   
  
"So this is it. This is how it ends…" he mumbled pausing for a moment, clenching his hands, the fire bursting inside him.   
"So this is how you want it to end, **_ASAMI?_** " he yelled towards the other in anger and frustration.   
  
The man just stood still like a stoned sculpture, unmoved from anything that he had thrown at him.  
  
"Akihito... Aki..."   
  
Looking around, he heard his name being called faintly as it got lost with the wind. But Asami's lips never moved. _What's going on, didn't he just call out to me???_ _It was his voice..._   
  
His heart sank into a swell of emotions. Bowing his head down, he stared down at the ground. Once more he didn't know what to do anymore, feeling helpless from the turmoil going on inside him. He had given up on the idea of running, because it was Asami after all. He could never outrun the man, and then it was always a face-off with him afterwards.  
  
Asami was the only man that seemed to exist for him. A man that changed the direction of his life. _Maybe he is... testing me._ He shook his head, as his eyes gazed at the floor tiles, they burned with the sheen water building up, and he was exhausted of the mind games. He was so lost in thoughts, that he didn't notice the shadow moving towards him. There was no time to react as Asami's hand grasped his chin, raised it up, and held it firmly.   
  
"Don't move, unless you want to fall." It was spoken so low and dangerously, it made his heart skip almost ten beats. His body stiffened not only from the grip, but the concept of the edge near his bare heel. His heart was pounding, as the blood rushed through his veins faster, paralyzing him with fear that was twisting throughout him.   
  
Asami pulled the photographer forward just a step or two, holding him in the palm of his hand. Akihito felt his jaw squeezed between the thick strong fingers, as golden eyes peered into his. It seemed the man saw it all, everything that had been running through his mind and soul.   
  
"So Akihito... Tell me, what I should do with you then?", it was whispered gruffly. _Great, another riddled question?… Why can't you just be honest with me?…_  
  
Glaring back at the man, he had the words on his tongue.   
  
"I want you to…" he gasped from finishing the sentence as his eyes widened.  He didn't even have the time to push the man away as a shot was fired through the atmosphere.  
  
Everything slowed down in front of his eyes. The yakuza's body shuddered from the penetration into his back. The chain reaction caused Asami to collapse forward, and push Akihito off the edge. His heart stopped at the instinct of drifting through mid air. Something grabbed onto his arm in a spare moment, and caused him to slam into the side of the brick building harshly.   
  
Groaning, while the pain sprang through his right arm and upper body, he still couldn't comprehend what just happened from the shock. Panic hit him at full throttle, as he glanced down, barely seeing the cars below on the street level. They looked like small insects crawling through a set of mazes. He gasped for air, but it was getting thinner, like he wasn't catching any of it. Looking back up, he saw Asami hanging onto him, a firm grip holding his wrist, tightly but unsteadily. Alarmed, Akihito tried to reach out with his other hand for him, though it was impossibly unachievable to his grasp.   
  
Asami was on the ground of the rooftop, his upper body slightly already over the edge. There was blood soaking through the suit's cloth, trailing down his shoulder and arm. Akihito's eyes widened even more, as Satonori showed up near Asami, looking down on them both. He seemed to be highly satisfied with the situation, a grin spread across the man's smug face. Turning around, he slowly walked away.   
  
"Good luck trying to save him, Asami-san"  was shouted back, as another gunshot blasted through at a close range. Asami cringed for a second with a low growl, while two more shots followed somewhere a lot further away in the distance.  
  
Asami grunted in pain, the grip tightened around his thin wrist, as if the man was going to snap it from holding on too firmly. Akihito was full of panic, and torment as he noticed the man struggling within. _This can't be happening... this just can't be._   
  
" **ASAMI**... PLEASE DON'T LET ME GO", was finally choked out loudly in fear.   
  
The wind was whistling around them both in every direction. _He wouldn't let me go, would he?_ He was afraid for his life, as it was left in this yakuza's hand. He didn't know which way Asami's mind was set to or could shift in decision. The man was furious with him just seconds ago.    
  
"I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO CAUSE YOU TROUBLE. SO **PLEASE**..." he cried out.  
  
Akihito's pleading eyes were penetrating through the other. Asami eyes were firmly fixed on the boy.   
  
"Akihito calm down..." was uttered. "grrr... I'm going to... ugh".   
  
Asami seemed to hold his breath, as he slowly attempted to pull him up, but the other hand slipped, causing the man to fall forward. Making him lean over the rim more. The shift caused Asami to loosen his grip on the slender wrist, slipping his hold into the small hand. The terror grasped both of them equally from the sudden mishap, it was visible through both pairs of eyes.   
  
Akihito was aware of Asami getting weaker, as his dark red stain kept flowing on. He felt the tremors run through their hands. Akihito realized the man was seriously injured from the bullet. The one he didn't have enough time to push the man away from. _Wasn't there another shot at close range? Shit... there's probably another one in him. And now he's fighting to hold **ME**_.  Akihito swallowed hard, the comprehension hit him hard as a fastball.   
  
"Please, I'm... I'M BEGGING YOU, DON'T..." Were the last words of his plea he managed to scream out before the tears took over his voice.   
  
"Akihito look at me... calm down. I'll get you up. I promise". Asami's tone was composed, pushing past his unbearable pain.   
  
_ He promises? _ Feeling the grip get firmer around his hand once more. Though, the golden eyes were dimming just as fast. Asami's energy was spiriting away by seconds, and yet he was still trying his best to hang on to him. His arm was outstretched to its last capability, while his other was clutching roughly onto the edge to hold them both in position. By now the older man's blood had streamed down into Akihito's hand and went down his own slender arm. It had made their hold almost unstable.   
  
Yet the crimson color felt strangely really warm to him all of a sudden, and it gave off a sentimental heat that spread throughout his entire body, sweeping away any traces of the pain he had been filled with that very moment. It was a very odd sensation, but its gentleness was comforting to some point. Even though he was hanging there, shaking like a leaf from the nerves, the uncanny calmness took over him and eased into his mind. Akihito looked back down towards the earth, and lost himself in his own depths of thoughts just for a second. _If he doesn't pull me up... both of our lives are at a loss... I can't. I can't..._ He gasped as his eyes broadened, like something unknown had been revealed to him.   
  
Asami struggled, shouting at him, "Akihito pay attention!! Look at me."   
  
But something else had already transcended through his soul, as he glanced back up at Asami with a completely different gaze held in his eyes. Even though he was very afraid, something changed within him completely, his mind began to set a pace for the motion. His heart grew heavy for the time being, his lips mouthed out a particular sentence, causing Asami to stop in his strive with a shocked expression. Those golden eyes widened, showing him the very thing he had wanted to see, as they stared into his delicate hazel ones.   
  
Akihito knew the strength behind his words, when they were whisked up through the air. He accepted every one of them into his beating heart. _Maybe this is the only way now._   
  
"Akihito, **NO**... don't... **DON'T YOU DARE!!** ", was all Asami could growl out, but it became a meaningless order.   
  
The young man's warm tears scattered into the wind.  
  
_ I'm sorry...Asami. _  
  
Suddenly the grip between the two of them broke, with the last warmth brushing at the tips of their fingers.   
  
_ I’ll be all right... _  
  
Receding from Asami's view, leaving him with nothing more but a cold breeze to grasp within his large hand.   
  
"Aki... **AKIHITO!!** "

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta has been done by me, originally this was written in 2008 and revised/tweaked/edited between 2013-15  
> (There might still be a few errors lingering)
> 
> I tried not to overuse the -sans too much. Just where I felt it was needed.  
> Disclaimer - Both guys belong to Ayano Yamane-sensei, just using them in the story.
> 
> If it gets confusing in later chapters, it's meant to =)
> 
> (Takes place on the context of before Naked Truth, and takes its own spin.)
> 
> **Akihito gets trapped after a dangerous fall, but what will it take to set him free?**

 

Each of the men went their separate ways, except for Renji, who got stuck by his boss' side. He knew that fearing for his life wasn't going to help him in situation at hand. Asami-sama had a very serious and dangerous aura around him. Every man on the team had sensed it. Izumi knew he was in the same position, and slipped away into a different corridor before Renji could even protest anything.   
  
Asami gave a glare at his subordinate, " Well don't just stand there idling, start looking for clues.", he gruffly remarked.  
Renji gulped, he was in so much trouble that he might as well bury himself into the ground before Asami-sama did.  He stayed a few paces behind the older man, as a precaution.  
  
The splashes of light that came from their flashlights, created more various shadows on the walls. They really didn't know what signs to look for, everything seemed old, dirty and dismantled. Hallways were broken apart and didn't lead to anywhere sometimes. _Izumi was right, this place is a total maze._ Renji tried keeping his eyes open, for anything that would move or make a sound. Even though he had been on dangerous cases a lot of times, he hated the feeling he was getting from this place.   
  
Wandering around between the walls and corners, sifting through all the broken rooms. Anything to get some hint to where Takaba-san had been through the previous night. Asami was on the phone, trying to get more information on the place. There was complete silence in the property, except for the crumbling pebbles underneath their shoes, breaking the eerie stillness. Nothing was in motion between the concrete blocks.  
  
Asami kept his ear glued to the cell, listening intently to the report on the other end from one of his employees.  
  
"The building hasn't been completely demolished due to some contract stall. The rest of the deconstruction is supposed to be resumed sometime during the end of the year according to the city records. All the upper levels have been destroyed a couple of months back, except for the main level, which has some areas still intact and probably the underground level, which hasn't been touched yet."  
  
Asami took the information he could, and responded with a dull, "Thank you."  
  
Finishing off the call, his eyes wandered through the walls for extra open spaces. _So this place still has the basement level._ He hadn't seen any stairways leading down in their search, so he had to find a proper entrance first. Without a layout of the structure, he was at a loss a little of where to begin, everything was the same and repetitive. Broken walls, crumbling concrete blocks and some areas muddy from the rainfall of the prior day. The flashlights scaled the walls, lighting up nooks and crannies, creating more shadows that distracted the eye. He stopped for a minute, taking a deep breath, exhaustion took its toll on him once more. _I'm getting a little too old for staying up throughout the entire night._  
  
His cell phone rang, breaking through the abnormal silence in the air.  He picked it up eagerly, "Asami."  
  
He was hoping for any good news about the brat. There was a small pause, before a voice came through.  
  
"Sir, it's Shiki, so far I've searched most of the northeast grounds, and almost all of it has been flattened. Doesn't seem like anyone had been through here in the last few months. I've also spoken to Hotaka, he's still searching through the westside sections, so far he's been coming up empty handed as well.", he explained.  
  
Asami didn't know whether he should be glad about the report or disturbed. Grunting out his reply, more in disappointment .  
  
"Thank you. Move on to the next area, after the main levels have been checked, there is still an underground section, just the staircase is hard to locate. Call me when you are ready to move in."  
  
Hanging up, he looked over at Renji, who was also finishing up a call of his own. His expression seemed grim as well and once he was done, he spoke calmly.  
  
"Izumi doesn't seem to have come across anything important, he has been hitting many dead ends just like last time."  
  
Asami looked around the spacious room they had entered, the open walled room was hallow, as some wind swiftly picked up grains of dust, swirling it along the ground. He took another deep breath and exhaled with a heavy huff that showed up as a fog. He hadn't really felt the cold air around him as he gazed up at the open sky above him. The indigo blue had started to blend with blushed beige as the sun's rays were severing the night's darkness. _At least the light will make the area a little easier to look through._ Weariness was tearing at his body, as a strong headache began to spread once more. If it weren't for this search, he would have wanted to be in bed right now more than anything. But since a pesky photographer wasn't within his reach, he wouldn't get much rest either. He wanted to have his hands on the boy as soon as possible.  
  
_Was all of this really necessary?_ He started to doubt that he would find what he was looking for here. Maybe he was being a little tough on his men and overdoing it. _I can't believe I let that brat get to me this way. He's just one boy and I have an entire search party on him… Just you wait till I get my hands on you, Akihito._ That it was starting to irritate him more than just a little.  
  
Studying the large empty expanse, most of the walls had crumbled away, just like all the other quarters. _It's another dead end._ Just as he was about to turn around and change his mind about the whole idea, something caught his attention in the corner of the room. He noticed a narrow entryway tucked away to another space. _It hadn't been touched by anyone yet, so I might as well check it out while I'm still here._  
  
Though there was a catch along the way to get to it, the ground in front of the access had given way some time ago.  Now there was a huge gaping hole, with splintered plywood pieces scattered around the surrounding edges. _That had to be covered up with what remains of that pallet... why isn't it there now?_ Being quite a distance away, from his point of view he could tell it was a level or two deep. His eyes focused on the scene around it, scanning for any other clues, while he walked towards it closing up his distance from where he stood.   
  
Suddenly he was pushed harshly from behind by Renji, slamming hard into the ground not too far from the rim of the crumbled opening. He heard a loud rumble somewhere near to his side as dust filled the air, covering the ground around them in a white cloud. Coughing from the grime that filled his lungs, the taste in his mouth made him want to leave right away. His knee took the worst impact, but he bore with it, he was much more tolerable than falling prey to that kind of hit. Some of the concrete rocks fell down the deep shaft, with echoes of splashing sounds coming back up from below. Renji's phone rang through the empty room, starling both of them for just a second, as its small tune brought him back to his senses.  
  
"We're all right, continue searching... No, it's just these damn walls falling apart. Keep your eyes open, and be careful." It was a serious tone coming from him all of a sudden. Renji was getting annoyed with the unpredictable dangers of their surroundings.  He recalled Izumi having the same problem before.  
  
While the call ended quick, Asami tried to look for his flashlight.  Bringing himself onto his knees, he took a side-glance down the deep opening, and noticed a flickering in the rippling murky water. The flashlight landed at the bottom of the pit, giving him a small opportunity to see what was actually down there. The bottom was filled with piles of rocks and shallow water, enough to see the bottom. Then suddenly it went dark from the dying light, yet he kept leering down the black hole. _This entire place is unstable, including the ledge I'm leaning on._  
  
"Sir".  
  
Caught by the concern, he gazed over his shoulder as Renji, who was extending a helping hand. His eyes suddenly widened, as he remembered seeing something odd down below in the water. _That wasn't a rock, the color was too bright._  
  
"Pass me your flashlight, quickly." He ordered Renji immediately, with an extended hand.  
  
Without hesitation Renji gave it to him, though it was more like torn out of his hand.  
  
Asami gripped the handle and pointed it down, as its glow reflected back in the water's. The beam of light broke through the shadows, into the middle of the hollow room.  
Without looking at Renji, he gave another quick order, "Find out what's below us right now, and tell the rest of our group to meet here. Hurry!"  
  
He heard Renji's steps diminishing as the man rushed out of the destructed room.  
  
It was a firm order, and Renji didn't bother questioning it. By the way Asami-sama had sounded, he knew there was urgency in it.  
  
Asami didn't take his eyes off of the object below. The red camera bag, lay in the middle of the room below. It was all tattered up and dirty. _It's certainly Akihito's._ Seeing it so many times in their crazy chases, it was one of the mere objects imprinted in his mind.  
  
_But where is Akihito? He would never leave something so special like his camera behind._ Screening with the beam of light, as far as he could through the area of the wide opening, but he couldn't find the boy with it. His eyes strained, trying to see into every corner, even the darkest ones.  
  
"Akihito!!" His voice bellowed loudly as the name echoed around, bouncing off every wall, and returning only the sound of dripping water.  
  
"Akihito, you better answer me!!" he yelled, he was so close to growl it out though.  
  
Still only the eerie sounds returned with his own voice bouncing back.  He was growing angry that there was no response. And then he took the anger upon himself, almost loathing the fact that he was about to leave the rest of this place unresolved. _What happened here?_ Looking around the open hole, the wooden splintered pieces around him, and a small fact hit him. _Did he fall through??  Or did his bag just seem to land there?? Damn..._  
  
Renji's voice cut through his thought. "Sir, there is a staircase on the side of the other room, not too far from where we are. It would lead us directly to the room right below us."  
  
He didn't bother listening to anything else, just got up briskly, muttering to Renji, "Lead the way."  
Hastily, he followed his subordinate, while three of his men caught up to them. He gave Izumi a small order, while he could still think straight.  
  
"Call the other teams, let them know they're called off from the search, and can return to their original posts."  
  
As they entered the stairwell, the air that surrounded them was stale. The walls engulfed all of them into complete darkness, except for their beams of light from the flashlights, leading them down the steps safely. By now the sunlight must have been reaching across the bay, though it was still no help to them down below. The good news was that the staircases were always constructed more durably or at least should be, so any falling rubble from above was the least of their worries.  
  
Asami wanted to race down to the entryway below, yet held himself back, restraining his will from doing so. He didn't want to look too desperate, his emotions were already getting harder to hold back from the restlessness. Carefully they walked through the dank level of stairs, especially since they weren't even sure what they were walking into. Just as they made it to the bottom level, there was another snag in front of them.  
  
It was only one steel door, and no other extending halls or entries. Unfortunately, as one of the men tried to push it, the thing barely budged either way. Asami patience had already run out, as he marched through the thin sheen layer of mud to the door and banged on it harshly with his fist.  
  
"Akihito". He called out loudly again. His voice just traveled up the stairwell, there was still no answer.  
  
_Was he really in there?... Maybe he really did just end up losing his bag..._ He shook off the thought immediately. _No... he wouldn't leave it behind, he relies on it too much and has to be here somewhere._ He moved aside, as one of his men inspected the setback.  
  
Shiki took a step back, and using his gun, shot the lock apart. That just resulted in a lot of noise in the crammed space, and not much help of getting them in. He tired the doorknob and pushed on the metal slab, but it just wouldn't dare to budge. Shiki was about to back up and charge at it with his shoulder, but a hand grabbed him, cutting him short of the idea.  
  
Asami held him from moving forth, as he pointed the light around the doorframe. When the light hit the top left, he examined it, and cursed through his breath at the cause of the problem. _So much for this being a solid staircase._ The concrete had crushed its way from above into the frame, dipping the thin metal into the door itself, creating a jam from either way. _Even if he were in there, he wouldn't have been able to get out. That means..._ He brushed all the notions aside, and closed his eyes. He didn't even want to think about what could have happened. He just wanted that door open now, more than anything.  
  
To get the door busted through, it was going to be a two-man job. He hoped the steel frame wasn't going to give out once they made their way passed it.  
He ordered his men each a certain task, "Renji and Izumi, you two try and break it down. I'll run in once you're through it. Shiki you watch the top frame, make sure there aren't any huge shifts in the blocks and warn us. Hotaka stay on standby if anything goes astray." Everyone prepared themselves for their assignments.  
  
The two men charged the door with their shoulders, forcefully and carefully with equal strengths. The first attempt barely made it shift, the second time it seemed more useful, creating a minor dent. By the third time there was a good jolt. It gave them more hope that they could get in at a good rate. Doing the same thing two more times, they made it through with a loud burst. The door scraped against the bottom of the ground in an awful sound of built up dirt, while the water gushed out freely suddenly. Their boss ran right through behind them, as the frame squeaked a little from above.  
  
Asami slowly crept towards the center of the room, cautiously looking around.  
  
"Akihito." his voice rang out loudly all around.  
  
The place was lowly dim with dawn's light shining through from above them. The water went up to his ankles once he had entered, and the frigid temperature caused a shiver to crawl up his spine. _Damn this is way too cold._ Clenching his teeth, he could tell his men had reacted the same way as they glanced around the open space. Using his flashlight, he directed with it for Renji to grab the red bag. The room was too quiet for his liking. The instinct he had been getting led him to believe that something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Izumi, go get the car". He ordered right off the bat.  
  
His eyes screened the room quickly following the streak of light, he spun around towards the door area, and the ray hit a blue sneaker. His breath got caught in his throat. _No..._ _Akihito?..._ The name held on his tongue, but wouldn't leave it. Drawing the light up higher, he saw the photographer slumped against the dark gray wall. His eyes widened. Renji's flashlight quickly followed, giving more luminosity to the area.  
  
Akihito hadn't reacted to the brightness, just like to the entire racket they had made over the last ten minutes.  
Izumi saw the sight and immediately rushed out the door, pulling out his cell to make an urgent phone call.  
  
Asami stood there for a moment, frozen in the spot, like every muscle in his body refused to take a move. He couldn't see the young face as the soft hair drooped over and was disheveled into various directions, one spot noticeably darker from the rest of the sandy brown hair. _Is he... alive?_  
  
That question kicked in for him to finally move, more like run to the boy's side. As he got closer, he noticed the color in the murky water around them. The shade of it almost made him sick. The T-shirt was soaked in a dark crimson shade, just like the smudges all over the thin arms. _He's lost so much blood..._ He fell upon his knees into the icy water, next to the limp slender body. He reached out with his hand for the young man.  
  
"Akihito... Aki...", he called gently. Lifting the delicate face by the chin, the skin was freezing cold to his touch, and lifelessly pale.  
  
Those lips that spilled so many words on him had turned to a purplish tint. Fear crept into him, and he swallowed hard, taking a grip onto it, solidifying his heart.  His fingers ran down the thin neck, feeling up for any proof of life. There was a pulse, still beating very deeply within. _Strong, and willing to fight._ It gave him a sign of relief he wanted. _He's still alive._ He slid his hand behind the lean back, and pulled the fragile body away from the wall and into his own arms. Cradling him closely against his own hard chest. Hugging the drenched boy as close as possible to give the body any source of warmth he could.  
  
"Akihito... can you hear me?", he asked loudly enough, touching the soft cheek that felt like snow, cupping his hand around the young face. _Please answer me, anything will do._ No response came back, but a deep raspy inhale of air was suddenly taken in. Asami shifted him over in his arms just a bit, preparing to lift him up. He must have touched a sore spot somewhere, as a small moan finally escaped from the still boy. _He's still aware of the pain, he's not completely unconscious._  
  
"Sir, we have to move, it's begun to shift over." Shiki's shouts broke through the atmosphere. That was only a warning for them that they didn't have a lot of time left. Wrapping his arms tightly around Akihito's body, he lifted him as gently as possible, and darted out through the exit with Renji following in pursuit. He ran up the stairs, not caring how much out of breath he was going to be. Once he hit the main level, the sunlight stung his eyes, blanking his vision into darkness for a couple of seconds. Everyone was out and got startled, as from behind them a loud rumble came from the lower level, vibrating along the walls around them. They had made it out just in time.  
  
Quickly Shiki and Hotaka started to look for the next possible exit towards the front of the site.  
Renji quickly passed Asami, running ahead in full speed, so he would be ready to drive the minute the man would catch up to him. He only hoped Izumi had brought the car around, since they were parked further from their current position.  
  
Asami's hands started to tremble, looking down at Akihito in the bright sunlight. The young man almost looked dead to the living world of vibrate colors. He followed Shiki's lead through the crumbling halls. Izumi managed to return to his side, who took off his own coat, and draped it over Akihito. Asami only gave him a side-glance and caught the guilt in the dark brown eyes. But he had no time for any of that now, and needed to get Akihito out of there fast and kept moving forward.  
  
"Meet me at the hospital.", he retorted back to his man, as he sped up his pace through the rest of the site. Once spotting the car near the front gate, he nearly ran. Sliding into the back seat quickly.  
  
Renji sped off the minute he heard the door slam shut. Through the twisted alleyways of the dock housing all the warehouses, he carefully maneuvered the car, avoiding all the road regulations. He glanced back once in a while, as his boss kept an embrace on to the photographer in his arms, not taking his eyes off the boy once. _The brat doesn't look too good... being trapped for over twenty-four hours... I hope he'll be all right...._  
  
Asami kept his gaze on the pale face, searching for any signs of consciousness. Hoping the young man would wake up for just a minute, or even a second.  
  
"Akihito...", he called out gently.  
  
The boy's head lay against his large shoulder, and he already began to feel a warm dampness against it. But he didn't want to move around too much either, not being exactly sure which areas even hurt the photographer or had been seriously injured. Akihito seemed subconsciously aware of the pain in his body. His breathing had hitched and was becoming uneven ever since they got into the vehicle. Sometimes there would be a soft whimper, but he never woke.  
  
_Damn it... he might go into shock, he had been in those treacherous conditions for too long._ Pulling on the grey coat tighter around the slender body, he embraced the frail body more, and noticed the material slowly shift to a deeper shade in one area. He held his hand over it, feeling the warm moisture seeping through it. Clenching his jaw firmly, he felt his own body tremble with distress.  
  
_Please... just wake up... open those eyes at least once for me._ He kissed the boy's forehead tenderly, it was ice cold to his lips, so he brought his cheek up against it, to give some kind of comforting contact for the other. _Please hang on..._ The landscape of buildings and shops zipped by his eyes while he look out the window, not paying attention, just hoping there was still time for the photographer’s sake. He couldn't bare seeing Akihito like this.  
  
"Hurry up, Renji." he spoke monotonically, though it barely sounded like an order anymore, just needed to be said.  
  
Renji didn't have to be told twice, as the car swirled through the streets and the next two intersections, both times throwing off other drivers into diverted directions. But he didn't care, he knew how important getting to their destination was. One skill he was good at was finding all the quickest routes around the city in his head, without using a map.  
  
The car came to an abrupt stop in less than ten minutes at a nearby hospital. Asami rushed out of the car, carefully clutching the young man close to his chest. He ran straight through the emergency doors with the precious life in his hands.  
  
"Someone, help me! **Please…** " he called out urgently.  
  
A nurse had noticed him immediately and pulled up a gurney in front of him, while others nearby started to rush around to his aid. Gently he laid Akihito down, not wanting to part with him, but knew he had to. _Just make it through this..._  
  
Just as he was letting go of the small cool hand and about to step away, a strong grip caught onto him.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta has been done by me, originally this was written in 2008 and revised/tweaked/edited between 2013-15  
> (There might still be a few errors lingering)
> 
> I tried not to overuse the -sans too much. Just where I felt it was needed.  
> Disclaimer - Both guys belong to Ayano Yamane-sensei, just using them in the story.
> 
> If it gets confusing in later chapters, it's meant to =)
> 
> (Takes place on the context of before Naked Truth, and takes its own spin.)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Akihito gets trapped after a dangerous fall, but what will it take to set him free?**

 

 

Asami glanced back suddenly in awe. Akihito had tugged on his hand that was about to let him go. _He's awake... but..._ It was a sign he had yearned for, until he saw something was very wrong. The way those hazel eyes were looking up at him, filled him with even more concern. All of a sudden Akihito’s other hand latched onto his arm, pulling on him with trembling strength. The young man was looking directly at him, but it seemed almost like it was right through him, as if he didn't exist in front of the photographer at all.   
  
Asami winced a little, as fingernails began to dig into his flesh, tearing at his skin, trying to pull on him more desperately.  A small groan of frustration came out from the small thin lips and then suddenly the unthinkable happened.    
  
" **ASAMI**... PLEASE DON'T LET ME GO" Akihito's voice came out in a rough scream at the top of his lungs.   
  
The burst of words threw him off and startled everyone around them.  Asami was taken aback by the bizarre reaction, gazing into pleading eyes that were about to overflow in tears, which mixed instantly with fear.   
  
"I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO CAUSE YOU TROUBLE. SO **PLEASE** …", his voice broke apart, as he choked on a sob. Those wild hazel eyes had so much panic in them that it was unsettling, Asami didn't know what to make of it, nor how to respond. _What the hell is wrong with him?_   
  
Finally he placed his free hand on Akihito's shoulder and gently pushed the young man back down onto the gurney.   
  
"Akihito, calm down..."  
  
He brought his face up close to the other, trying to breathe any soothing words he could. His gaze penetrated into those hysterical eyes somehow, and then he grunted a little as the fingers still dug at him, clawing at his hand.   
  
"You're all right now Akihito, you're safe... "   
  
He tried his best to keep himself calm as well as the younger one, but nothing seemed to be getting through. Akihito began trashing about under his hold, as something was really freaking him out. _He can't hear me, it's like his mind is... somewhere else._ He recalled someone telling him to move away, though he couldn't part with Akihito like this. Not with that kind of expression across the boy's face.   
  
Someone promptly pulled him away roughly. It must have been one of his men, since no one else would have the strength to do so. A nurse rushed in front of him, pushing the gurney away quickly down the hall. The doctor shouting out instructions on the way.   
  
"He's going into shock and getting delirious, hurry up and sedate him before he hurts himself."   
  
"Please, I'm... I'M BEGGING YOU, DON'T..."   
  
Another cry broke through the long hallway, this time the words caught him off guard, grasping onto his cold heart with an impacting ache. He bottled it up as well as he could, standing still, his dazed eyes kept staring down the hall, even after Akihito was long gone. _What had made him frightened like that, those eyes had fear, panic, hurt written all over them... and... betrayal?..._   
  
"Sir... Asami-sama?"   
  
_He doesn't even react to danger that way when he is running into it head first..._ Trying to figure out what had caused it, his mind couldn't wrap around the facts.   
  
"Asami-sama?" Izumi voice had nudged him a little, finally getting his attention after almost the fourth time of calling out to him.   
  
"Sir, your hand..."   
  
Half paying attention, he realized the burning sensation around his palm and backhand. _Where did he get the strength to even do this?_ His hand was already covered in Akihito's blood, but now there was the addition of scratch marks all over. Some which tore through the skin, while others were light, and leaving just thin red marks behind. Turning it into a fist, he ignored the pain, it wasn't what had him worried.   
  
"It's nothing..." he muttered, pausing a bit as he debated whether he should stay or not. _Akihito is alive... but I just can't stay here right now. I need to get some space. He's in good hands... I hope._ Turning towards Izumi he gave his order.   
  
"Stay here and watch over him. I'll be back in half an hour or so…"   
  
Izumi watched the other carefully, he had never seen his boss waver in a crisis before. Just as the man stepped away a couple of paces, he sternly declared.   
  
"By the way, once this is all over, I want a full report from you and Renji, regarding how the **_hell_** you two missed him in there."    
  
Izumi tensed hearing the tone, it came out more of a growl, but he knew it was coming.   
  
"Yes, sir", he nodded respectfully and turned around, walking down the hall towards the waiting room.  
  
Asami walked out of the hospital, the cool wind hit his face. It was finally a day that was bright and sunny, though his mood felt otherwise to seeing the pleasant weather. Breathing in deeply the gust of wind that passed through, as much as his lungs would take in. He felt up his pockets for the pack of cigarettes. Once he found them, he quickly grabbed one and lit it up. Smoking the incense of nicotine as it filled him, and made his body feel at ease with mild relaxation. He exhaled all of his bottled up tension. _Too much had happened this morning._   
  
The question kept repeating in his mind. _What caused him to panic so much?_ Looking down onto the ground, he glimpsed at his shoes and pants that were destroyed by the muddy water. He completely forgot about how messy he must look like. _Better get a change of clothes._ He spotted his parked car and headed towards it.  
  
Getting into the back seat, Renji asked him right away. "Where to, Sir? ".   
  
In a tired tone, he responded, "I'm not going anywhere, I'll give you a list of what should be brought over instead."   
  
He paused then and repeated what he told Izumi, "And once everything settles, give me a report of how you missed Akihito in that place."   
  
Renji didn't take his eyes off the rearview mirror, knowing fully well what Asami-sama had meant, as those eyes glared back at him. _I am in so much trouble now._ He stiffened a little, as he nodded. He waited as his boss scribbled some things down on paper and passed it to him. Once he had the note in his hands, Renji stepped out of the car, being well aware the man wanted to be alone for the time being.   
  
Once the door shut, Asami slid a little and eased his back into the leather seat, letting the quiet walls surround him. He could finally breathe some of the tension away with no one watching, as his mind drifted off to thoughts of Akihito once more. Without much notice, he was staring off upon the red mangled camera bag, till it hit him of its existence, the bright color stood out from the gray carpeting.   
  
He grabbed it off the floor, and heard the jingling sound coming from within it, like it had been crushed to pieces. He unzipped the cover of the bag to take a peek inside, frowning at the scattered glass and plastic. _It's one of the latest models that Akihito had bought for himself not too long ago._ Sighing, as he took a closer look at the piece of equipment. _A shame to see it in this kind of shape now_. The lens had cracked into large shards, the main body split open slightly, though the film was still intact and protected in its compartment. _Things always happened over some mere photos that Akihito had taken._ Even the camera hadn't had the right protection in the cushioned walls of its bag.   
  
It made him realize how hard the impact was from the fall. He tried to push the thought and the oncoming headache away once more, sleep wanted to wash over him so easily now. But he couldn't rest, not until he knew Akihito was going to be all right. Looking back down to his hand, most of the bleeding had stopped. For the photographer to even have that much strength to do the damage, surprised him.   
  
The flashbacks of those eyes hit him hard, and again he felt clueless about what could have terrified the young man so much. There was an agonizing feeling inside of him whenever he remembered the expression and the scream of his name. Shaking the image away from his head, he looked out the tinted window for a distraction. Anger had filled his heart, but he didn't know what to take it out on anymore.  
  
Renji had started to fill with worry for his boss, but he stayed outside, not daring to intrude on the man's space until he needed to.  Leaning on the side of the car, he kept his eyes open for another vehicle that was on its way. He was weary himself, and bet a lot of the other men had been too after the ordeal they all just went through. He got concerned about what might happen to Takaba-san after this kind of incident.   
  
Izumi had informed him of what happened inside the hospital halls. Takaba would not have been in that position, if they found him during the night of the chase in the first place. He also had his own skin to worry about now. Renji's mind kept going back to the scene of how everything got missed, how they even found the boy by merely damned luck.   
  
_The brat didn't even have a chance to get out of there. We even had a struggle of getting to him… What would have happened if we missed the area entirely?_ He swallowed hard.   
  
_He would have never gotten out with the door jammed like that._ Renji cringed and lacked for oxygen suddenly when the reality of it hit him. _Asami-sama would have killed us for sure, if that happened._ He tried to change his thoughts to something else quickly, before more guilt and reality would eat him up. He was getting too depressed by his way of thinking and failure, and ended up being more nervous about the fact that his boss would be after him for sure if the young man lost his fight.   
  
_I really hope the kid survives, spending an entire day in a hole, with not knowing if he was going to be saved. It must have cause an unnerving effect on him._  
  
Sighing, he inhaled a deep breath, calming everything down inside him. Even though he had been loyal to Asami for years, he wasn't happy with himself for what happened today, it went the same for his partner. It was more on the terms that they had completely failed to do their job properly for the man. _I have to find a way to prove myself to him once more._ But that didn't feel encouraging enough as the sense of failure kept creeping in deeper. Another black car parked right in front of their luxurious BMW, and Renji shuddered out of his thoughts as he walked over to the other car.   
  
Masato was rummaging in the driver's seat through the glove compartment and finally popped the trunk. Looking up at Renji, he picked up the unpleasant expression.   
  
"Is everything all right, you look a little pale?", it came out more like a sarcastic joke than it should have, but Renji didn't respond to it and only gave him a scowl.   
  
Masato decided not to push his luck, and stepped out of the car and walked towards the rear with Renji following behind.   
  
"Is everything here that has been asked for?", the question came out quietly. Masato nodded.   
  
"Everything is here, I'm guessing the boss is going to be away from business for a bit."   
  
Renji looked through the duffle bag briefly, making sure all of the requested items were inside. He couldn't afford any more mistakes. He tugged it out of the trunk by the handles.   
  
"I'm not sure what his plans are yet, so go back and stay on standby. I might need you in emergencies.", he ordered.  
  
With a nod, Masato shut the trunk, and went back towards the driver side.   
"By the way, how's the brat?" he asked mildly concerned, as he got into the car.  
  
Renji turned around, unsure of how to respond. "Not sure... just pray he survives, that's all."   
  
The remark seemed to hit Masato as a warning that things really didn't look so good, and to start taking the current situation a bit more seriously.  
  
Renji walked back to the rear of his BMW as the other car revved up and sped away. He opened the back door.   
  
"Asami-sama the items you asked for are here... Asami-sama?...".   
  
The rear cabin was silent, and it turned out his boss had been terribly over-exhausted to not hear him. The man had fallen asleep, still clutching onto the photographer's tattered up camera bag. A solemn look came across his face. _Should I wake him or leave him?_   
  
He knew the older man needed a lot of rest, his weariness showed through the easy aggravation and lack of patience. It would spare some of the subordinates' notable grief from the man's wrath. He hesitated for a moment in his decision, and pushed all the debating questions out of his cluttered mind.   
  
Gently, he reached out and nudged the man by the hard shoulder.   
  
"Sir, your belongings are here.", he spoke a little louder.  
  
This time Asami's eyes flew open as he inhaled deeply, focusing on the surrounding area he was in. The man narrowed his eyes coldly, then eased while they stared at the medium sized duffle bag.  Renji only shivered by instinct, wondering whether he was about to get rebuked or appreciated. Instead Asami just quietly gave him a nod.   
  
"Wait outside..."   
  
Once Renji had closed the door, he sighed a little in relief. _The next couple of days are going to be nerve-racking._  
  
Asami looked through the articles in the duffle bag, checking on all the items that had been brought. Spare shirts and ties, pairs of pants and shoes. His laptop was also squeezed in between the expensive materials. Not sure how long he would be staying at the hospital. He needed to take care of his organization, even if he did have a lot of men to do the job for him. It was his to take responsibility of, and watch over.   
  
He was in a total disarray compared to his usual standards, yet this time he couldn't care less. Being covered in mud, dust, and smears of Akihito's blood all over his suit. He slipped his jacket off, and then unbuttoned his shirt, his gaze spaced out into the dark burgundy stains all over the material. That only brought him to remember the young man's injuries. The blood had become dry and crisp in some areas of the blue fabric. Not only that, his pants were still soaked from the water, and the last thing he needed was to catch a cold from the dampness.   
  
Muttering to himself, "Maybe I should have gone home..." _Yet I don't want to risk being away from here. I have to be there when he wakes up... No matter how many days it may take. Damn it..._ He grunted. _Since when do I actually care that much about what happens to him._   
  
Quickly he finished stripping off all the dirty clothing in the small space of the rear car seats. He grabbed a bottle of water and soaked the clean part of his shirt mildly with it. Using it as a towel to scrub off the remaining traces of dried blood on his hands. Once they were cleansed, he then changed into his spare clothing. It was already past the appointed time he said he would return to Izumi.   
  
When he was cleaned up and ready, he stepped out of the car. Grabbing the laptop along, he wasn't sure if he was even going to use it, maybe at least to keep his mind off of worries.  He informed Renji with instructions.   
  
"Drive back and switch the car, and make sure to place the camera in the penthouse study. I want to be sure no one else touches it." _Those photos might be useful for me in urgent matters_.  
  
He made one last order ,"Once you’re back, stay on standby on the hospital grounds, I'm probably going to need you".   
Renji nodded, as Asami took his leave towards the hospital doors.   
  
Asami was only a few steps away from the entrance, and a slight jitter ran through him. He told himself to calm down. He hated the fact that he had succumbed to the distraught feeling within. Soon he knew he was going to have Akihito's results, and wondered how harsh the reality of the outcome would be. He went directly to the waiting room area, where Izumi was still on watch, standing near the back window.   
  
He walked over and quietly asked, "Any word?".   
  
Izumi nodded with an explanation, he made sure to stay on top of most of the information.   
  
"So far Takaba-san is still in surgery, Sir... It might be another hour or so. The surgeons are closing up a puncture wound in his ribcage, and there was a gash on his head as well. The doctor didn't have enough time to give me full details since an urgent call came for him to go back to a patient. I'm sure he'll be here soon to explain everything to you, Asami-sama. "   
  
Asami nodded, as everything inside him became twisted and turned. Trying to bind it all down in him was becoming extremely harder by the fragmented time, his patience left him long ago.  Asami passed the laptop over to Izumi. Since his focus was gone on anything getting done, he might as well give the work to Izumi.   
  
Quietly he spoke, “Look things over for me on here, and make sure things are in order from yesterday. Let me know if something seems off schedule, and push back all of my meetings for the next four days. ” Izumi took the device and walked off to a secluded seat in the waiting area, not too far from him.  
  
Watching the clock became a dreadful task, every minute on it seemed to average the span of an hour. Asami tried sitting still in one of the seats,  yet his legs wanted to stay on the move. He began to pace the halls, while his hands felt like they wanted to tear something apart from the wait, the anxiety was driving him mad. Trying to stay solid like always was becoming impossible.   
  
Izumi kept watching the man from afar, but kept his mouth shut, well aware he would be scolded by Asami's wrath.   
  
Finally when an hour did pass, Asami had become terribly eager to talk to the doctor by then. More like he wanted to track the man down himself and get all the answers right away. He wanted to see Akihito desperately, and despised this wait and the way things had ended up. Even though he wasn't at fault, the image of those hazel eyes kept drawing him into a turmoil of guilt. _Since when do I feel guilty about doing something?_   
  
Looking through a different point of view in his mind, partially he was at fault. It was his men after all chasing the nosey brat. And the kid always loved getting a kick out of the situation. Standing next to the window, he decided to get rid of some calls to distract him from his thoughts. It must have been another thirty minutes, when he noticed a doctor heading towards his direction.  
  
The five foot elderly man had a bleak expression on his face. This made Asami stop in his tracks. _Did everything go well?_ The man approached up to him.   
  
"Hello, I'm Doctor Tadahiro Okita, I'm the one who has been looking after Takaba-san.", he exhaled a little before he continued.   
  
"He's quite a lucky kid, we almost had a slip up in a critical area of the surgery, though he fought through the toughest part of it all the way."   
  
Asami was almost paralyzed, as his mind blanked at what he just heard. _He almost pulled through... does that mean..._   
  
The doctor saw the flicker of expression for a second, before it contained itself.   
  
"Are you all right sir? Um…"   
  
Asami nodded, with set eyes he responded lowly. "Asami Ryuichi"   
  
That was when Tadahiro-sensei stiffened, and realized who he was in front of. He swallowed his discomfort a little and continued nervously on.   
  
"Well, um... I'll start by saying there were minor difficulties during surgery. When Takaba-san was brought in, he was already at grade three of hemorrhaging, which is a severe stage. It might sound bad, but there was a piece of wood that punctured through the left side of his ribcage, it stayed lodged in place and didn't cause any other damage, but did prevented him from bleeding out all at once. However… the object was less than an inch away from his lung, but it did still save him in an ironic way… "   
  
"Since he was also in the cold for so long, he slipped into a serious stage of hypothermia. Yet, this state somewhat also helped him, by keeping him stable, and slowed the flow of his circulation. But due to the drastic temperature change in his body once he was settled in the operating room, his blood sped up throughout his system. That is when during the surgery things became complicated, they had a little bit of trouble stopping the flow, but the nurses did their best and were able to stabilize him properly in time.", he explained quietly.   
  
Tadahiro-sensei eyed Asami carefully, as he let the information sink into the man steadily. Everything he was saying would have been hard for anyone to hear.  And there was still a lot more he had to tell. He paused for a moment.   
  
"Should I continue, sir?..."   
Asami gave him a small nod and so he went on.   
  
"There is a laceration on the back of his head, it required at least ten stitches. A CT scan shows that there is a minor linear fracture, but nothing too serious that won't heal on its own. Doesn't look like there is any brain damage. There is of course the probably of a concussion though from whatever had hit him. We won't know anything until he gets proper rest for the next day or so. And once he's awake, we'll have to watch him for any signs of it."   
  
"His right shoulder was dislocated, which has been realigned. His left knee is badly bruised but shouldn't be too much of a concern.  Also the majority of his body has minor to heavy bruising throughout the front area. There are no signs of internal bleeding other than that stab wound, which is a good sign from such a high fall. X-rays also showed a couple of small fractures though, so we put some temporary braces over those areas.  He might have a hard time moving around for a while.", he concluded with the diagnosis.  
  
Asami nodded, trying to stay calm and accept the facts that were filtering through his mind. His thoughts raced to the boy, the glimpses of the morning, and the harsh reality that Akihito's condition was a lot more fragile than he had imagined. _He survived... He'll be fine... Won't he?... Why can't I shake this feeling off?..._  
  
He suddenly had one strange request from Tadahiro-sensei.   
  
"I know you want to give him a resting period...", he paused with a thought, then continued in a firmer voice, "But can you keep him off from being entirely sedated for the next little while, even when he will be on the verge of waking up..."   
  
The doctor gave him an awkward look, and then became concerned for his patient.   
  
"I don't know if that is safe for the boy. It is best to keep him sleeping as long as possible after this kind of incident, his body has gone through a lot of trauma and needs it for a quicker recuperation. It's a good thing he is only showing signs of a mild fever for now, and that alone is weakening him.", he explained, trying to dismiss the idea.   
  
Asami eyes were already hostile with an intense aura from the man going against him, replying,   
"I just need him awake for a few minutes." _I just... I just have to see him awake with my own eyes._   
  
Tadahiro-sensei inched away, and finally nodded with approval.   
  
"All right then, he should wake up in about eight to ten hours, and I'll allow it only for a few minutes", as he slowly turned and began to walk, guiding the men to Akihito's room.    
  
Izumi had put a request in to make sure the room would be a private one, all he knew it was located somewhere on the second floor. He followed quietly behind the two older men. His guilt trip began to make a bigger hole in him after hearing the entire report of Takaba-san's condition. The best thing he could do was to stay on-guard, no matter how tired his body was. He had to put up with it, even if it became a heavy toll on him.  
  
Walking into the room, Asami heard the consistent beeping sound from a machine. _Akihito's heartbeat... at least it's steady._ Surrounded by the bright walls and a window, the slender body lay there on the white-sheeted hospital bed. As he got closer, he observed how pale the young man still looked, while two IV drops were connected to the small left hand. One was with medication, and another with replenishing blood flowing into the weakened system. While a nasal cannula provided needed oxygen through the nose. He took notice of the thin bandage hiding a minor cut on the side of the jaw. The upper half of Akihito's torso was uncovered, revealing some more of his pale skin, mostly wrapped up in thick white dressings, along with the right shoulder. Other injured areas were covered by gauze or had begun to show the shades of purple and blue. His head had a thin bandage strap wrapped around it, strands of hair were messed up in odd directions, though had been washed through from the awful color it had before.  
  
Asami was afraid to touch him, thinking just a slight stroke would hurt any part of the photographer. Slowly he reached out and ran his fingers through Akihito's hair, there was no reaction as the boy was completely cloaked in deep slumber. Leaning over, close to that peaceful face, he gently brushed his lips over the young man's forehead just like before. This time the contact was greeted with strong heat, compared to the ice he had felt a couple hours ago. _He's going to be all right._ Urging the notion to finally calm his raging nerves. Yet he needed some assurance with his own eyes.  Since that morning's incident, his frigid heart hadn't been the same, nor at peace from its memory.   
  
He moved a nearby chair over, bringing it as close as possible to the left side of the bed's edge, and finally sat down. Hesitating a little, Asami took the small hand into his own, and wrapped his large fingers, intertwining them with the smaller ones. Gazing back up at the peaceful face, and listening to the soft even breathing. _I'll be waiting for you..._   
  
All he had to do was wait, and counting down all the hours wasn't going to help. So he eased his back into the uncomfortable chair and slowly nodded off as well, to the depths of his much needed sleep.   
  
While Izumi stood on the outside, close by the door, keeping a watchful eye over them both. Slowly feeling the beginning of the agonizing hours start to tick away.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta has been done by me, originally this was written in 2008 and revised/tweaked/edited between 2013-15  
> (There might still be a few errors lingering)
> 
> I tried not to overuse the -sans too much. Just where I felt it was needed.  
> Disclaimer - Both guys belong to Ayano Yamane-sensei, just using them in the story.
> 
> If it gets confusing in later chapters, it's meant to =)
> 
> (Takes place on the context of before Naked Truth, and takes its own spin.)
> 
>  
> 
> **Akihito gets trapped after a dangerous fall, but what will it take to set him free?**

 

A soft resonating noise lured him to awake. When his golden eyes opened, he still faced the quietness of the room, except for the heart monitor's repeated beep. He had some sort of dream, the memory of it vanished from his mind in an instant flash. The young man was still at peace, his heart at a calmed pace, breathing softly, not even a sound was coming out of him. Unchaining their hands from the long hold, he reached out and lightly brushed over the soft cheek with his fingers.   
  
"Wake up soon...", Asami whispered under his breath, more to himself than the other.   
  
There didn't seem to be any change from the time he had shut his eyes. No one had disturbed the stillness of the room, showing it as a good sign and that everything would be just fine. Glancing over to his wristwatch, it was just a little after three in the afternoon. He rose up slowly from the chair, and stretched out the well-toned muscles in his body. Sleeping in the awkward position had made parts of him go numb, tingling with a sensation of prickling needles and restlessness. _At least I got some shuteye for a bit, it wasn't in bed, but it will have to do._ It took away the uncontrollable edginess that was warring inside him from before.   
  
He strode around the bed and over to the large panel window, the afternoon sun was at least shining brightly, as dark clouds seemed to glaze over pieces of the sky, like a dim abstract pattern. Four hours had only passed by, leaving him with at least four to six more to go. It still seemed like a long time to wait, but he was going to try and endure it patiently.  
  
"Sir... Do you have a minute?" Izumi's whisper broke the silence of the room.   
  
Asami was startled a little, though dared not to show it.   
  
"What's the matter?", he uttered quietly enough without facing the man by the door. He knew he had neglected a lot of important work over the last day, so it wasn't a surprise that something would eventually come up.   
  
"There seems to be a situation at one of your clubs, it’s not too far from here. Our men are working on it, but someone is refusing to leave and demanding they see you... According to the report, it seems to be Councilor Satonori-san. He has some doubts, and has been trying to get a hold of you since yesterday and has been trying again today."   
  
Izumi halted for a moment, before continuing, "He somehow found out about Takaba-san being there during the night of the deal. He's become very uneasy about it  and -----"   
  
"Did any of my men mention to him that things are under control?" Asami cut him off in a growl.  
  
Without hesitation Izumi replied, "Yes Sir, they've been trying for the last hour or so... I even took a call from him, myself... He still won't cooperate, and doesn't seem to take our word for it... I really didn't want to intrude on you, but I also know that Councilor Satonori-san's business means a great deal to you at the moment, Sir."   
  
Asami sighed heavily, leaning his forehead onto the glass panel, letting the cool window ice his temper down as he kept his gaze out into the horizon. _I don't want to leave him now. If I'm not here..._ He inhaled deeply. _Why do I still have that uneasy feeling lingering about?... I know I should stay here, without a doubt._ The nagging presence of being torn in two turned into a struggle.   
  
Part of him needed to stay, and make sure everything was well with Akihito. And the other knew that his business was a priority, too. _Satonori-san is new to this kind of trade, I understand it isn’t easy for him to comprehend. The deal is a recent one too, and fairly delicate with Iwato-san involved. I can't have anything happen to it. I need these men for proper correspondence into the surrounding cities._ He kept debating, fighting for a right decision.   
  
_What if I leave and he wakes up, somehow I don’t want to disappoint him. Even though the time still seems too soon._ Asami almost growled at his own frustration.   
  
Izumi didn't dare speak up or interfere, he saw his boss tensing from afar at the uneasy choice he had to make. His gaze fell onto the sleeping boy, the sliver of guilt rushed over him. Tadahiro-sensei had checked in twice, but so far all the vitals were normal and steady.   
  
Asami suddenly made a move towards the bedside, hovering over Akihito's face. Touching the bruised lips with his fingers, which were dry now. Leaning in, he gave a small kiss, gentle enough not to stir the other. Muttering softly, "I'll be back in a bit...".   
Knowing those words weren't going reach out to the young man.    
  
Walking away, he held his breath, as some urge wanted to pull him right back to Akihito's side. He resisted it fiercely, without looking back no matter how much he wanted to. By the time he passed the doorframe, he exhaled and tried to regain himself.   
  
"Watch over him, I shouldn't be long."  Were his last instructions for Izumi.    
As the room went back to silence, with Asami's name remaining a breathless whisper in the still air.  
  
  
  
Arriving at the club's location, Asami stepped out of the car. He instructed Renji to stay on full alert and wait for him without moving the vehicle. He treaded up the steps towards the tall building, and walked through the stain glass doors of Tsukiyo. It was one of the many nightclubs he owned, not as lavish as Club Sion, though it did have its perks and did really well for the nightlife events. It was built more for the rich young adults that hanged around the area from the universities and colleges. Used by them to enjoy their time away from responsibilities and studies. It had a large bar and an entire room with a large dance floor, surrounded by seating booths. There were also private quarters available for those that wanted to reserve them for separate gatherings.  
  
He rarely stepped in here, only when it was time for a deal proposition to go through, or to make sure the management had everything in order. He guessed since Satonori had a hard time finding him, he decided to go to any of his properties.  As long as the man got the attention and contact to be able to meet with him.  
  
The club manager met up with him quickly as he entered, explaining everything as he directed him to a private room where the councilor had been waiting for him. Once he walked into the room, he nodded his greeting, not showing any trace of the inconvenience as the door shut behind him.   
  
"Good to see you Satonori-san, I've heard you have been trying to reach me. It sounded pretty urgent.", he tried to be polite as possible.  
  
Satonori was sitting on a large leather couch in front of a low black table. The thin man seemed to be a bit nervous and fidgety, as he picked up his drink to take a sip as a distraction. Asami detected that something had been bothering him, as he stood there firmly, waiting for an answer.  
  
Satonori nodded, he found Asami more tense than usual just by one quick glance. The large man was a little different from their prior encounters. Trying to find his voice, he managed to speak out.   
  
"Yes, I have been... " There was hesitation in the air.   
  
"I heard about a young photographer from a newspaper on the loose with snapshots of the latest deal between Iwato-san and me.  My men spotted him that night running away pretty fast across the alleys as we were leaving. They also noticed that your men had a hard time and didn't have a chance to catch up to him."   
  
He paused for a minute as Asami seemed unmoved by his statement.   
  
"I don't want any of those photos leaked to the public or Iwato-san and I are going to be faced with serious repercussions.", he became more insistent, trying to make a point.  
  
Asami stayed cold, from the minute he stepped in. He had to keep up his facade a little longer, his agitation hadn't really disappeared from the chain of the events, even this new one. Taking out his Dunhill's, he picked one out and lit it. Inhaling it deeply, and exhaling the soft gray smoke into the air. He finally moved from the doorway and took a seat on the other end of the couch. Tilting his head, he gave the man a side-glance, not letting go of Satonori's brown eyes. He stayed quiet, and thought while watching the man twitch, waiting for his response.   
  
"Is that all you're worried about?" he asked bluntly. _Or is there something else?_ He wondered and somewhat already suspected.    
  
Satonori glanced away quickly from the scrutinizing gaze. Shakily, his voice squeaked a notch,    
"Yes... Well, you know I am very new to these types of deals. So it's obvious that I want to make sure everything goes smoothly as planned. We've worked hard for this and I have never gone against the law myself, even if it is just for business."   
  
Asami watched him carefully, not liking one bit of what he was seeing or where the meeting was going. His instinct was humming. _He's too skittish to be only concerned about photographs, he's hiding something?..._ He mused on the thought, but not for long. Akihito flashed through his mind. _I can't waste **my** time here anymore_. His eyes turned serious as he spoke out sternly.   
  
"You should have trusted in what my subordinates had told you, everything **_has_** been taken care of. The kid and those pictures, both have been inhibited as of this morning... "  
  
"Unless that is… you want **_me_** to use them personally against you." he intentionally informed the man.  
  
He watched the small man squirm and then stiffen underneath his proclamation.  The expression on the other's face was priceless for Asami, but he needed to keep things under his thumb somehow.  
  
"Now if there is nothing else, I would like to take my leave.", he finished off in a superior tone.   
  
Satonori seemed to understand the domination he had over him and Tokyo itself. The wide brown eyes looked at him in awe as an all-powerful man, as a small menacing grin slipped across Asami's lips. _Now I'm at least satisfied, finally I've put him in his place._ _Hopefully he won't try anything._  
  
"So is there anything else, Satonori-san?" Asami steely inquired, while rising.  
  
The man shuddered out from his revelation, and shook his head.   
  
"No, no. Asami-sama." Satonori shook his head.   
"Umm... Thank you for taking the time to see me out of your busy schedule and easing my… my concern. I'm truly sorry that I have underestimated you, and won't bother you again with these meaningless inquiries. " He got up and bowed to Asami.    
  
"Ah… and I hope we can still do considerable negotiations in the near future." The last part was blurted out rather in a rush, as Asami stood up and retorted,   
  
"As do I. As long as there aren't anymore unintentional surprises." He emphasized the extra warning, even though he had the councilor in the palm of his hand with Akihito's photo collection. "I'll see you at the next meeting with Iwato-san. Have yourself a good day, Satonori-san". And with a nod, he walked out without looking back, though it took everything in him not to storm out.   
  
Once he got out of those quarters, he side stepped directly into another secluded room, just so he could have some needed breathing space. _That was an unusual meeting. Something is going on? Will he still go after Akihito?? Or is it something from me he wants??_ Contemplating, anything was potential. _Satonori-san was more nervous around me now, compared to the first time we met or during the agreement._ He fished out his cell phone from his pocket, and speed dialed for Renji. The line was picked up fairly quickly.   
  
"Is everything clear on the outside.", he firmly asked.  
  
There was a paused for a moment. "Yes Sir, nothing seems suspicious in the surrounding area. Do you want me to do a double check?", was replied.   
  
Asami pondered the question for a second, before answering, "No, I'll be out in a minute or two, keep your eyes open."   
  
Hanging up, he breathed out a little too heavily. He wanted to get back to Akihito fast. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid... but why is my instinct kicking in a lot harder each time something happens._ Over the last thirty-six hours so much had taken place, and it didn’t seem like any of it was over yet.  Shaking off the daunting sensation, he strolled out of the room and moved quickly towards the entrance.  Nodding to the manager before his leave.  
  
Stepping outside into the now turned gloomy weather that had starting to surround the vast sky. The wind had begun to pick up onto heavily dark clouds, clinging to them, and swirling them around in a wild dance. But it only darkened his mood with the elaborate motion.   
  
His black car was parked a couple of feet away from the club's entrance. Renji was waiting for him in the driver's seat, not bothering with getting out.  His bodyguard knew that he was in a rush to get back to where he needed to be. _I don't want to lose any more seconds._ Asami took a couple of paces towards the BMW, the engine was started up to a hum and ready to go. Reaching out for the handle to the rear door, a feeling triggered inside of him to move over. A swift motion caught the corner of his eye from across the street, and he quickly moved aside. Unsure if he had even reacted fast enough, as a shot had been fired through the air, blowing out one of the building's door window behind him.   
  
He instantly darted towards another parked vehicle behind his, and ducked next to it for safety. Taking out his gun, he prepared to take aim, but unclear with which direction to point at. He tried to peek over the car's hood to eye the surrounding area. He then heard other shots from a different side of the street. _Looks like Renji has his hands full as well._ His phone began to vibrate in his pocket. _Why now of all times..._ He killed his curiosity, picking it up was out of the question, even if it was important.   
  
Avoiding the call, he scanned the area as another shot was fired in his direction. He dodged it once more as glass shattered on top of him, and sounds of metal being punctured multiple times on the other side. Crouching, he pressed his shoulder heavily into the car's side. _These guys don't seem to care about the time of day, and the destruction they are causing..._ Far away he could hear people screaming, and running away from the scene. _They are only after me...  There has to be more than one of them around..._  
  
He grunted in irritation. _This has to be a set up, they were waiting for me to come... Damn it..._ He was deciding what move to make next, and about to sprint back to the side of his parked vehicle, as another bang echo from far behind him. Not having enough time to react, a bullet grazed his exposed shoulder. He growled, holding in the pain from the sudden burning sensation, as he rapidly turned firing towards the hit man and missed.  
  
The move forced him out of his hiding spot, as there was a sudden click of a gun right behind him. He halted in place, realizing that another hit man had circled the car to get to him, and then noticed four other men come out from various directions, each one aiming their loaded guns at him. They had surrounded him, giving him with no way of escape. _Damn it... I have no more moves..._   
  
His golden eyes were filled with a dangerous anger, as he glared them all in their eyes, one by one. All of them were prepared for any of his sudden movements that he had planned to make.   
  
"Asami, this is where you meet your end...", it was voiced from the doors of Tsukiyo. _Satonori-san?? Shit... I should have made my move inside..._  
  
Asami took a side-glance up at the tall, lean man. Who, all of a sudden gained a look of superiority over him from where he stood. The voice had a different ring to it, more confident and arrogant than from the conversation he had just minutes ago. It was like all the warnings Asami made towards the other had been disregarded.  
  
"It's too bad… we could have been great partners. But you see, I have other plans that are most likely not to your standards…" Satonori mildly explained.  
  
"So today… is the day you will fall.", was stated plainly by the man who just betrayed him.  
  
Asami's mind scanned for options. _Which direction can I go? Where is their weakness??... Where the hell is Renji??_   
He steeled himself when he heard another click, and then the trigger went off.   
  
Bang. Bang.  
  
  
  
  
At first it felt like he had been flying through the air at a super high-speed. All the way down, feeling lighter than a feather, floating to an endless bottom. As time went on the sensation slowly changed, and now his body weighted him down like lead. Everything seemed heavy, just very heavy. His eyes struggled to open, and yet he knew his world was spinning out of control. His eyelids kept pulling shut, like they were bound down. He finally forced himself to open them, blinded by the daylight that shot through his irises. Nothing wanted to stay still, everything kept swaying back and forth as he lay there. Just staring up at the sky helped a little, while a large shadow of a building started to loom over him. That cold draft of air he felt not so long ago, had vanished, and turned into warmth that flowed through his entire being.   
  
Akihito could have sworn something vaguely touched his lips, a warm breeze swiped over him. _Am I alive?!_ Taking a deep breath, the oxygen filled him, though it caused him to wheeze and cough at the same time. Finally things began to still in his hazel eyes, everything was slowly coming into focus. He intended to get up, as his body refused his will, being locked down to the rough ground. Staring up at the building, questions formed in his clouded mind. _Wasn't I up there before?... Why am I down here? It's such a long way down... this doesn't make any sense... or..._ Just like the thought came it vanished into thin air, not being able to grasp onto the whys or what just happened.  Lying on his back, everything tingled through his sore body.   
  
His mind was groggy, until faint images began to fill it to the brim. And just like an electric spark everything became vivid to him again. He remembered the toughest decision he had ever made himself go through, hot tears fled from the corner of his eyes. _I let him go... I broke my own security._ He trembled from the wrenched feeling that overtook him, recalling the look in those golden eyes. After all the time he'd waited, he finally saw an emotion in them.   
  
_I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I left you with that pain._  
  
Shutting himself off from world, he squeezed his eyes tightly, trying to forget, not wanting traces of that memory in him. The fact hadn't surfaced, till he shot up suddenly with wide eyes open. His body fighting through the traumatic pain that was about to bind him down again.  Sitting there, hunched over on the gray pavement, he stared out in awe. _Why am I still here?!..._  
  
Looking around, confused, as the street was surrounded with strangers. People walked around, having various conversations, laughing, enjoying the beautiful autumn day. Though no one had taken a look his way, no odd expressions of disapproval, it was like he didn't exist. No one seemed to care that he was there, lying on the ground in tears. _What's going on?_ He glanced around, left and right, scanning the area. His gaze finally fell to another form, not too far off from him.   
  
And then everything just stopped, toned down, to a wave of slow motion. Each heavy heartbeat he heard in his ears, felt like it was one per minute. His wild wet eyes did not dare to look away, as the rest of him went completely rigid. Horrifying shock glued him in place, seizing his body from any movement. A whirlpool of emotions rose in him again, filled with mournful ones, that just didn't sit right. Trying to hold them down, winding them up harshly around his heart. _It can't be real._ He gasped roughly for air, all the blood in him suddenly seemed like it drained out of his tired body, his senses had gone completely numb inside to a sickening point.  _No... it can't be... not like this..._  
  
The other man lay there motionless on his side. His back was facing him, the jacket was soaked through in slick crimson, from not one, but two penetration points. The liquid melted into the asphalt, darkening its shade. _Asami?? **NO**... it... it can't be._   
  
Rubbing his eyes quickly, he wanted the image to disappear like a dream. His somber eyes dropped and stared at the ground hard, he tried to get a hold of himself, though on the inside he wanted to run away in the other direction. Trying to force himself to forget the heartbreaking scene, and make it unreal. But it was to no avail the minute he looked back up. The form was still there. Everything he held in slowly began to fall away piece by piece, dreading deeper into his strong willed heart.  _It isn't supposed to be like this, you weren't meant to... follow me, if anything... it was supposed to be the other way around._   
  
His vision blurred and the sobs crept up slowly in his throat, becoming hysterical within seconds, sucking away all the precious air out of him. Stifling him from the inside.    
  
"Asami.", he managed to croak out. He hung on to his last courage to move from his position, attempting to crawl towards the other.   
  
Observing that no one had even stopped or said anything. Just kept going about their day, not heeding any attention to the abnormal incident. _It's like the two of us are wiped out from the rest of this world. Why isn't anyone helping him??... or me??_ Everything ached when he made his first initial advance, his entire body was shaking as he tried to near the man inch by inch, on all fours. _I don't want to know, don't want to see... but I have to find out the truth somehow._ _I might regret it if I don't..._ Looking back up at the tall building. _If... if I made it, is it possible that he did too??... Why am I really still here?? I should be... dead..._  
  
His head ached from the mind-blowing questions creeping around one after another. Making him feel more foolish from the way the scene surrounded him. He paused while he was on his knees, as his eyes surveyed the atmosphere around them. No one cared, just minded their own business. He tried to stop a couple of people, begging them to wait, but they all just avoided him. Even when he tried to stop a man by tugging forcefully on his coat. He only fell backwards to the ground, grunting in pain. Leaving him helpless on the pavement, before he picked himself up again. _What is wrong with all these people?? Why isn't anyone stopping??_   
  
Frustrated he yelled out in anger at the top of his lungs. "WHY AREN'T YOU PEOPLE **_HELPING_**??"   
Looking around, the air just went still and heavy for an instant. No one glanced in his direction, not even one curious glare. _What the hell?_ _This isn't real is it?_ _How could it be..._  
  
He grabbed his head as a sudden ringing pressure filled it. _It hurts... something isn't right..._ Through half squinted eyes, he looked back towards the direction he had been heading.  Akihito took a moment and waited for the pain to subside. Then slowly continued his crawl, and once he reached the limp form, his breath caught in his throat.   
  
Hesitation took over and he stayed on his knees behind the large body. Afraid to touch it, his instinct egged him on to shrug the man's shoulder at least. Setting his mind, he quickly gave it a light nudge with his palm, and retracted his hand back rapidly.   
  
"Asami...", he whispers softly, like trying to wake someone up from slumber. Meeting with no response, the second time, he gave a harder shove with both hands.   
  
"Asami, Wake up.", he had a little more urgency in his voice this time.   
  
The color of the stain from the jacket transferred onto his hands. Wide-eyed he stared at them, his mind drifted for a minute, until reality slapped him hard in the face. _This blood is real, he was shot?... Shot by someone I couldn't save him from..._ He clutched and pulled on the black material again, the man slumped over onto his knees. Leaning there against him, the body was completely lifeless. The older man looked like he was sleeping, though his skin was pale as ivory. Akihito bit his lip and leaned over, placing his ear against the muscular chest. There was no sound of a breath, no sound of a beat. Just stillness.   
  
Akihito's breathing escalated uncontrollably, causing him to choke. Everything got stuck in his throat, the air, the ability to speak, scream or cry out. He was stuck and couldn't utter anything. His mind raced, to the point where he begun to blame himself. _It's my fault... he wasn't... no... It was suppose to be me... why is it him and not me??..._   
Finally letting his voice pass through the lump of emotional barriers, he gripped onto the stained jacket cruelly, shaking the man harder.   
  
Shouting loudly at him, "Wake up, **DAMMIT**. You can't be dead...".   
  
Only silence filled his ears. He was alone with the older man, in his own world, his own nightmare.   
  
He whispered through a broken cry, "You're not the type that dies easily."   
  
Everything was at a stand still, as the atmosphere grew even more heavier. _You had to stay alive... that is why I let go... so you would still have that chance... Why am I the only one awake and not you??..._  
  
"Asami, why??…"   
  
He kept blurting out senseless words out as he tugged with all his might, like it would make a world of difference. Hoping the man would still open his eyes any second, expecting those gleaming golden eyes to look up at him.   
  
"Bastard, come on... DON'T DO THIS... **_Please_**..." his plea withered as he collapsed on top of the man's chest, grasping the man into a tight embrace.   
  
The emotion started to suffocate him, strained around him like a heavy humid smog, making his consciousness spin. He muttered the pleading words in between his tangled sob once more. All the warmth from the body had been extinguished some time ago. Now all that was left were his own hot tears, soaking into the black expensive material. Droplets were flooding out just like all his words.   
  
Holding on firmly onto the jacket, his fingers numbed around the fabric. Thinking the minute he would let go everything else around him would shatter into pieces. _Please Asami... you can't... you can't leave me like this._   
  
Shooting up with his last surge of frustration.   
" **DON'T LEAVE ME HERE LIKE THIS YOU BASTARD!!!** ".   
He screamed, it only echoed through the empty spaces of the vast street, falling on deft ears all around. _Why does it... have to end like this?..._   
  
Not being able to catch his breath any longer. His heart was grasped with excruciating pain, being squeezed by a fierce intensity of his emotions. His world was thrown into a whirlpool once more, all he could see was the red color wrapping around the edges, blurring his vision. It soaked through everything and transpired with an image of something else. Another place, another room, he was unable to make it out. Letting himself slip and be devoured by all the rage, pain, confusion and sudden loss inside him.   
  
"Aghh... AS..."  
  
  
  
Izumi rushed towards the elevator upon hearing the drastic news from Renji. The instant he got to the steel door, it slid open, making him stop dead in his tracks. Asami-sama stepped out hastily with Renji right behind him. The man sent a deadly glare towards every direction. It was one of those that would set anything on fire, but freeze any soul in place. Relieved to see him, yet nervous to make any sudden sound, Izumi spitted out his words rather quickly.   
  
"Sir, Is everything all right? I heard what happened..." He wasn't sure what to do with himself, just stand on the sideline, making sure the coast was clear for his boss.   
  
Asami was fuming relentlessly, his eyes were like a wild fire full of rage. _Some amateur idiots... Who did they think they were trying to take down? They are going to pay dearly for that._   
  
Though he had his reasons of doubts pass through him when he didn't see any counter attacks forming, he still managed to have his confidence up front. In the end if it weren't for Renji and the rest of his men in the building, things could have gone askew. Luckily, he trained them all well enough to put up a very good fight.    
  
As the shots blazed in the area, everyone in Tsukiyo went into high alert mode and spread into the surrounding area. While he had the attention of the gunmen in action, his own men surrounded the fools from the outside. Knocking each one out, one by one, starting with the one behind him.   
  
Though the main person of the event ended up getting away. _Satonori-san realized he had failed to secure a portion of his plan and now is somewhere on the loose. I'll have to have someone hunt him down right away._ His mind trailed on the thought for a short time, till his attention wavered to his subordinate.   
  
Instantly he fumed at Izumi. _Why isn't he with my boy?_   
  
He growled out, "How is he?"   
  
Izumi contained his expression of shock, as his gaze dropped to the floor as they walked.  
"He's still sleeping, Sir. I got a bit concerned, his heart-rate has been irregular ever since you left. There is a nurse checking in on him every twenty minutes."   
  
Before Asami had a chance to utter another question through his lips. Akihito's voice tore through the hallways.  
  
"ASAMIIIII!!!..."  
  
His head shot up as it sounded painful and panicked in his ears, calling out for him desperately. _He's awake... and I'm not there._   
He shoved Izumi out of the way, and ran quickly by instinct.  
  
" ** _ASAMIIII!!!…_** ". Another loud cry echoed throughout the narrow space.  
  
_Just a couple more rooms, just another corner... I'll be there Akihito._ He dashed through the white hall and towards the end of it. Avoiding to run into anyone else, or objects that stood in his way.  Getting closer to the private room.   
  
"A... s... am...", the plea begun to die out suddenly.   
  
Bursting through the open doorway, two nurses were on either side of Akihito's bedside. He eyed the medical syringe, before he could stop himself, he started yelling at them in anger.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta has been done by me, originally this was written in 2008 and revised/tweaked/edited between 2013-15  
> (There might still be a few errors lingering)
> 
> I tried not to overuse the -sans too much. Just where I felt it was needed.  
> Disclaimer - Both guys belong to Ayano Yamane-sensei, just using them in the story.
> 
> If it gets confusing in later chapters, it's meant to =)
> 
> (Takes place on the context of before Naked Truth, and takes its own spin.)
> 
>  
> 
> **Akihito gets trapped after a dangerous fall, but what will it take to set him free?**

 

" ** _WAIT_**... Get away from him." Asami growled. Standing there in the doorway, trying to catch his breath as his infuriating aura glowed through his tensed body.   
  
Both nurses turned around stunned by Asami's loud demand. They exchanged nervous looks between themselves from the sudden outburst.   
  
Asami knew then, he was too late to stop them. The drug was already infiltrating through Akihito's body, ceasing his mind away in the slow seconds. He wanted the photographer awake, wanted to talk to him at least for a moment, and now the chance had slithered away from him. Asami's wrath was beyond his control, as he took a step forward, while yelling at the nearby nurse.   
  
"Get away from him, **_NOW_**!!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." She stuttered the quiet apology, dropping whatever was in her hand and quickly stepped away from the bedside.   
By the way those golden eyes blazed at her, she thought the man would hit her in the process of his anger or just for being in his way. Frighteningly, she took careful steps aside and stayed quite a distance away from Asami. When she saw an opportunity and suddenly ran past the man and out of the room.   
  
Asami took the advantage and rushed towards the bedside urgently.  
  
While the other nurse backed away the minute he closed in, running around the bed and out of the room, colliding with Izumi on her way out.   
  
Izumi saw the fear running through her eyes, as she was shocked to see him there. Though he saved his concern more importantly for his boss and the young man. So he shoved her slightly aside, and stood on the side line, peering into the room.  
  
Akihito's eyes were slipping shut, as teardrops rolled off his cheek into the pillow's surface. Asami gently grabbed the boy's chin with his clean hand, as he hovered over him. Leaning in close to that sweet face, trying to draw some attention towards him. Wanting the young man to stay awake.   
  
"Akihito, open your eyes...", he spoke quietly, trying not to scare the other. Cupping the warm cheek into his hand, only to hear a soft moan of calmness.   
He yearned to see the boy's eyes desperately, he need to know what they held within. Hoping something had changed in them from the last outcry. Slowly, the hazel eyes did stir wide open for a spare moment. They were dilated, staring not at him but right through him once more. The pupils were turning darker and wider into the world of sleep and its darkness. Asami couldn't tell any emotion coming from them, compared to how Akihito had been screaming out for him just seconds ago.   
  
"Akihito, just for a minute..." he whispered, almost begging.  
  
Another soft whimper escaped the boy’s lips, leaning into his warm large hand, as his mind distanced itself further more from reality. Asami found it harder to contain himself.  
  
"Damn it, I... plea…", sighing in his own frustration, he didn't know which words to choose to rouse the boy up.   
  
The brat had overtaken him and had been slowly slipping into his heart. Causing him to go through a flood of various emotions that he wanted to hold a tight seal over. A swift unforeseen flicker crossed through those hazel eyes, revealing itself before him. Asami gasped, trying to understand what was wrong. _Sadness... no... some sort of despair?_  
  
Even with Akihito's mind somewhere else, more tears were welling up in those delicate eyes, and losing themselves into the corners. A raspy whisper came out through the small dry lips, though it sounded more like an agonizing cry.   
  
"Why... Why did you leave me like that... you... cruel... bas…", his words hissed off towards the end, the utter dying into thin air.  
  
Asami eyes widened, trying to comprehend what was just said. _What does he mean 'like that'? He's been asleep here all this time... Then why?_   
His gaze softened as those glazed eyes slipped shut, and left the world of light behind. Leaving him to wonder where the young man's mind had been to cause such a revolution of emotions through both of them.    
  
"Akihito...", he exhaled the name, there was nothing else left for him to do. Asami rigidly straightened up, looking over him, still holding onto the soft damp cheek. Dumbfounded by the words that were held in his thoughts and their meaning of existence.   
  
"Excuse me, what's all the commotion, one of my nurses..." The tight voice broke him away from Akihito and then trailed off instantly. Tadahiro-sensei was frozen still.   
  
Asami had swiftly turned towards him and glared in a very dangerous way. It took him less than a second to stand over the elder man in the white coat, behind him one of the nurses feebly hiding with trembling fear traveling through her body.   
  
"I thought I told you not to put him on sedatives." Asami snarled.  
  
Tadahiro-sensei felt the heat of the uncomfortable atmosphere. The nurse behind him responded in a small shaky tone,” I had no choice, his blood pressure was going up and he wasn't in control of himself anymore... began to struggle in bed and I didn't want the patient to hurt himself... he… I'm sorry."   
  
Asami's eyes darkened even more harshly. Ignoring the woman's answer, he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt instead, pulling him in really close.   
In a low gruff tone, he spoke into the man’s ear.   
  
"I should have made the order more clear then. Him not being in control... to me it sounded more like something had frightened him severely. All he needed was a small chance to see me.", he stated strongly and pushed Tadahiro-sensei not so gently away, while the chain-reacted for the man to bump into the nurse behind him.   
  
Over the last four hours he had lost all of his composure over more than rage, and this incident now wasn't even close to calming it down.   
  
Izumi saw it in Asami's eyes, he wanted to intervene, but didn't want to be on his boss' worst side than he already had been. The doctor was pretty shaken by Asami's intimidating presence and fury.   
  
Asami glanced back to the bed and sternly asked.   
  
"How much did you give him?", before turning back to eye the nurse.   
  
Avoiding his gaze immediately, she nervously informed him, "It could be another three to four hours before he ----"  
  
"It better be three hours!" was uttered back gruffly, as Asami walked back to the bedside. Without looking back, he began to inform the doctor.   
  
"Tomorrow I want him to be under my personal doctor's custody, and I will be removing him from this facility. You better prepare all the paperwork you have on him."   
  
He knew there wouldn't be a protest for his demand, hearing the footsteps shuffle out of the room.   
  
Izumi stayed behind, catching Asami's attention. He quietly asked in concern.   
  
"Are you sure it's wise moving him after just one day, Sir?"  
  
The man just kept his gaze on the boy. Izumi watched him carefully, noticing there was so much edginess running through his boss.   
  
One statement was firmly made.   
  
"Don’t _ever_ question my order."  
  
Izumi shut himself up from then on, and let his eyes wander to the floor, noticing drops of blood.   
  
"Asami-sama... Are you wounded?", he uttered in a stutter.  
  
That's when Asami realized, he still hadn't cleaned himself off, or taken care of his injury. Glancing over his shoulder, brown eyes held concern for him. _He had been worried ever since I stepped out of the elevator._   
  
"Don't worry about it... it's just a small scratch. As for that blood it isn't mine."  
  
With a nod Izumi understood, aware of the circumstances. "Very well, Shiki will be taking my place as of now, I'll be back ----"   
  
"I want Renji to take your post, have Shiki take over the driver position." Asami had cut in, and paused for a bit to think things over.   
  
"Have him also bring my personal belongings as well , and as for you... I want you to dig up everything you can on Councilor Satonori Hideto. Even the meaningless matters, and have him found right away."   
  
"Yes, Asami-sama" Izumi responded right away, and left to make all the proper arrangements.  
  
Asami stood there watching Akihito sleep, he sighed to himself as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. Waiting for more hours to pass was going to drive him mad. He went over to the window, trying to stare at something that would calm him down. Wanting a smoke, but he didn't want to do it in this room, nor dare to leave it.  Renji stepped in five minutes later, passing him the duffel bag filled with his clothing.   
  
"Wait here, I'm going to step out for a bit... ", he quietly instructed, and almost hesitated to walk away.  
  
Renji nodded and went over to the window, taking a peek out to make sure nothing suspicious was around and get familiar with the area. It was better for him to stay inside the room, now that the affair with Councilor Satonori-san had gotten out of hand. The boy needed extra protection, especially in the case of those incriminating photos, even if they were contained.    
  
Renji's mind drifted back to the take down at club Tsukiyo. _Asami-sama really lost himself out there. Not only did they waste his time, but also thought they could take his life and power._ The look in those raging golden eyes was beyond the firepower that was out there to get him.   
  
The minute he and the rest of the men knocked out the group surrounding Asami, Satonori faltered at his execution and fled through a back alley as fast as possible with an aid watching his back. Turned out the man had a car in waiting for him on the other end in case things went wrong.    
  
Asami would have chased him, but found it a waste of his energy. Instead he grabbed one of the nearest weaklings that shot at him, and gave the man a beating to a pulp, trying to find out all the information he could. _More like the guy was being punished for even thinking of taking a shot at him._ The whole thing did turn out to be a setback in more ways than one. Briefly glancing to the side, he took notice that there was no movement from Takaba.  
  
Izumi tried to keep him informed as much as possible and told him the odds seemed not good again. He kind of felt sorry for the kid, his own guilt was slowly fading away for the fact he was able to do his job properly. Protecting the man he worked for. But he did hope that everything would turn out fine with Takaba-san for his boss' sake.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Asami snuck off into one of the small medical rooms while no one else took notice. Quickly he stripped off his suit jacket that was mangled and bloodstained, again. The sleeve was drenched in dark red, even though it came from someone else. His rage did get the best of him finally, but all the events are what brought it onto him. Taking off his shirt, he placed both articles directly into the garbage bin, having no more use for those pieces. He washed off thoroughly any trances of crimson that had marked his hand and arm. He made sure he didn't leave anything on Akihito while he was in the small room. He didn't care what kind of monster he looked like in front of the others, but he had just about enough. _Maybe it was a good thing that Akihito didn't fully see this side of me... it's true he still hasn't seen the worst of it yet._   
  
Though the concern wouldn't leave his mind, the sudden look Akihito had in his eyes almost made him want to panic. _What has he really done to me?? I shouldn't be even feeling this sort of thing. Nor care... yet..._   
  
He brushed the thought away, exhaling heavily. Looking at his shoulder in the reflection of the mirror, the bullet only swiped deeply across his skin. The wound was slightly bleeding, but mostly it left a burn mark on the flesh. Taking some antiseptic pads, he cleaned over the scrape. It stung a bit, but he clenched his teeth through the minor pain. It was his pride of falling for that damn trap that bit into him more.   
  
He couldn't show it to anyone, probably the reason why he was so out of control for the last hour. Not only that, he still hadn't had proper sleep, the four hours he got barely sufficed to stay composed as he should. Once he bandaged himself up, he redressed into cleaner clothes. Since no one was around to pester him out of the room, he took the chance and lit up one of his cigarettes. Letting the easing scent of nicotine cool off the rest of his anger and frustrated emotions. _Since when do I even get frustrated?_   
  
He chuckled at the meaningless thought, taking a deeper drag of the stick. When he felt contempt, he put it out and grabbed the duffle bag. Walking out of the small room carefully, and headed straight towards Akihito's.  
  
Walking in, Renji was still by the window, as dusk washed over the sky.   
  
"You can stay by the door from now on, I won't be leaving at all.", he quietly instructed, and Renji nodded without saying a word.  
  
Both of them seemed to be worn out from the events of the present day. Though for him, staying awake at night would be the hardest part. This time Asami planned on restraining himself to these four walls no matter what. Until those hazel eyes opened once more to him. He went to the window where Renji stood before, and gazed through it only to see his gleaming eyes reflect back.   
  
Outside the world was moving, while inside here everything seemed to stand still. Even though he was calm, there was still something fighting within him for control. He watched the wind blow the clouds around so easily as everything else turned darker and grimmer in mere minutes. Nightfall was slowly settling itself into place. Having time to waste away, he checked in with his secretary to find out about any high-priority calls he should be making. There were a few, one from Iwato-san with major concerns. Though he didn't want to deal with the man just yet, not until he had confirmation about Satonori’s circumstances. Other things seemed to be under control, Izumi was still in the process of finding more data, and they seemed to be narrowing the whereabouts of the man on the run.   
  
He didn’t like the fact his personal trustworthy doctor was in a different city at the moment and wouldn't make it to Tokyo till nightfall of the next evening. So he left it at that for now, finishing all the arrangements he could. He wasn't sure what to do with the remainder of the time. Watching the clock would make the time seem agonizing and his patience wasn't up for it. He had about an hour to go of waiting. _Akihito should be waking up soon._   
  
Walking over to the nightstand, he tossed his cell onto it. And finally decided to take his rightful seat near the bed. Gently brushing his fingers over the length of the boy’s slender arm, till he reached the hand, leaving them in place over the smaller ones.  Letting his eyes shut for a bit to relax for that last hour. He listened to the soft breathing, as the machine beeped gently in the background.  
  
  
  
  
Somehow the atmosphere lulled and eased him into a deep sleep. Unknowingly time had ticked away, slipped from minutes to hours, undetermined to how much had actually passed through.  His mind was hazed in between sleep and an unsettling notion of the events that took place. Not realizing at first that something had lightly brushed against his chin. Unaware of what it was, he just ignored the motion, till unexpectedly something warm and wet pressed against his lips.   
  
His eyes shot open through the veiled mist of sleep, as hazel eyes were an inch away from his own golden ones. Staring directly into them, he fell into their depths. He was still sitting in the hospital chair, a bit startled, though he didn't give a chance to show it. Wanting to lean back away from the pursuing lips, yet he had no space to move to. The young man was hunched over him, leaning his weight more closely onto him, as if he was planning to jump him any second. Those small hands held onto his thighs, as they dug into him for support to stay balanced. Hazel eyes glared deeply into his, trying to read him, intimidate him. _Akihito?... What... When did he wake up?_   
  
The look in those eyes was wild and enchanting, yet a trace of something more lingered deeply behind them. Akihito leaned in more, deepening their sudden kiss this time, a warm tongue tried to intrude through his hot lips. Being a little unset by the action, and amused at the same time, he accepted it. He let himself fall into their own world of intimacy. As Akihito moved in on him, climbing upon his lap, not breaking away from his lips once.   
  
Questions were still raised in his scattered mind, trying to piece it together. _Why is he moving in on me like this? Shouldn't he be resting in bed?... This isn’t right... but..._ He had to admit to himself, he missed the boy’s touch so much, and the scent of the delicate skin when it became florid. Intrigued by the moment of Akihito giving himself suddenly up to him. He felt those warm fingers slipping and brushing through his hair, running against the back of his neck. As the tongue prowled in further, deeper, sucking out every breath away, and once in a while nibbling on the bottom of his lip.   
  
The active hands went around his collar and travelled down to the opening of his shirt, unbuttoning it hastily, button by button. It made it seem like Akihito was rushing for something. _Since when did he become so desperate??_ Never taking his eyes off of the wild ones. There was a lot of passion, lust and hunger reflecting in them. _I should be the one in control here._ Yet, he just couldn't bring himself to touch the other. Those small hot palms pressed against his muscle-toned chest, grabbing at him, clawing into him, feeling him, and absorbing his heated flesh.   
  
Both of them were losing themselves in each other’s warmth for a while. As the kiss broke, they both lacked for oxygen, panting to inhale as much as possible of themselves in. Akihito continued to dominate over him, wanting him more by each pursuing second. Kissing along his jaw line, and down the side of his neck, lapping that wet tongue once in a while or nibbling in various places.   
  
Asami closed his eyes for a minute, taken in by the moisture of those lips that were sending waves of pleasure through him. Making his body set with a hot arousal. He couldn't put his finger on it, something felt strange about Akihito's presence. The question abiding in his overly cluttered mind.  Asami started to feel it, there was an uncertain presence of pain starting to linger, stabbing into his heart every time a kiss was placed upon his skin.   
  
Out of the blue, he felt a sharp sting on the side of his neck. He pushed Akihito away harshly. _The brat bit me_... Leaving a deep throbbing mark on his skin. Shock and irritation ran through his veins by the sudden behaviour. His eyes narrowed at the younger one in disapproval. Trying to understand what was going on with the boy, again a painful look resonated in those light eyes. Like they were longing for something, but couldn't have it anymore.   
  
The atmosphere took an ultimate twist, all of a sudden everything felt wrong in a spur of the moment. The silence between them became deafening. Akihito hadn't uttered a word to him ever since he had started to possess him.    
  
"Akihito?? Why did you...", Asami finally whispered, breaking the weight of the quietness.   
  
He reached out towards the now saddened face, touching the boy's soft cheek. Out of nowhere cold dewdrops begun to form on it. His eyes widened. He grabbed the young man by the arm, whose skin had rapidly turned cold, along with the clothing suddenly being drenched, too. The boy was soaked all the way through from top to bottom, shivering once in a while now. The sandy brown locks took on a darker shade, and were dripping wet, plastering against the now pale face. The way Akihito looked at him, grasped the darkest depths of his heart.   
  
Akihito suddenly threw himself towards Asami once more, kissing him harder than ever before with those hungry lips. Just this time they were growing colder with each breath they took away. Those slender arms wrapped around his neck tightly, holding on to him like it was the only thing left to anchor the boy. The warm touches that the body left behind earlier had a frigid spark in them now. _What's going on?_  
  
When the kiss broke, he realized the foggy exhales Akihito was giving off.  Insistent eyes gazed deeply into his, trying to tell him something. And then the photographer started to vanish into a cool form of a misted cloud right before him.   
  
_ Wait!! _ Trying to grab onto him, only left Asami with emptiness in his hands.    
  
A whisper held in the thick murky air, "...see ...afterlife".   
  
He gaped as the other disappeared right before him, and shook his head, blinking his eyes rapidly to clear his vision from what just happened. _That wasn't possible... What did he mean?_   
  
Looking quickly around from where he was sitting, the floor had traces of puddles on the tiles. His pants were soaked from where Akihito had sat on him, as small handprints marked his jacket and shirt. And the boy was nowhere to be found, leaving just an empty bed in an eerie dimmed quiet room. _What the hell...  just happened?..._  
  
  
  
  
  
Snapping his eyes open, he tried to calm his fluttering heart, a void filled it like a piece of him went missing.   
  
"Aki...", he stopped himself from uttering the rest of the name, and sighed instead realizing what just took place. _It was just a dream... a very strange dream._ The room was dark with a dim light coming from the nightstand to his right. The full moon glistened through the window, indicating it was quite late into the night. Looking back to the bed, Akihito was still there, soundly asleep, the monitor showing his calm state. He rubbed the sleep out of his face with his hands, and then glanced at the clock, noticing that it had been past two in the morning. A shiver crawled up his spine. He had fallen asleep during the time the boy was supposed to awaken. But Akihito was still sleeping, just how he had last seen him before shutting his eyes. Quickly, he got out of the chair and walked towards the doorway.   
  
Renji was leaning against the wall, having a conversation on his cell. Cutting it off the minute he saw his boss walking through the threshold. Noticing the man had a grim look, as he leaned against the doorframe. Lowly he questioned, "Has he been awake at all?".   
  
Renji just shook his head, quietly responding "I haven't heard anything come out of him." The answer gave the older man an even more soured reaction.   
  
Asami tried to recover from his flaw, he felt uneasy suddenly.   
  
_ Something's wrong, he should have been up by now. It has been past seven hours... the drug should have worn off. _  
  
"Call that doctor back here, I want to know why Akihito still hadn't stirred.", he ordered.  
  
Renji nodded, and flew off immediately to fulfill the request, he could tell Asami-sama was starting to get anxious. Within less than two minutes he brought back with him Tadahiro-sensei, who really wasn't too happy to see Asami's intense glare.   
  
"Take a good look over him, he should have been up hours ago." Asami spoke firmly, surprisingly, he managed to say it without clenching his teeth yet. He wanted Akihito checked out right away, since his personal doctor was still beyond his reach.  
  
Tadahiro-sensei brushed past him and went straight to his patient's bedside. Asami was right behind the man, but stopped short and decided to lean against the far wall instead. He crossed his arms against his chest to keep himself contained, giving the doctor some space to do the examination as he watched carefully.   
  
Tadahiro-sensei started checking things thoroughly, blood pressure and heart rate seemed fine, body temperature was a little high, and the airways were clear with normal breathing pace. He was about to declare things were fine to Asami, but stopped himself short of it.  Taking out his small flashlight, he planned to look at the boy's eyes. Opening one of them up, and waving the beam of light in front of the iris to get any sort of reaction. He repeated the process with the other one.   
  
Asami studied the man and already picked up on something being off. The doctor was slowly tensing while paying closer attention to Akihito’s condition.   
  
Tadahiro-sensei redid the same test with the flashlight once more, watching the irises carefully. The boy's eyes were slightly dilated, and his pupils wouldn't react to the light properly. He was afraid to look at the man near the wall, as he took out a syringe from his pocket. The contents of it weren't important, but the needle itself. He took the small palm, and pricked the skin a couple of times in random areas. Some small spasms occurred in the fingers, even if he was dosed up on painkillers. It was a good sign to him, meaning Akihito's body still react to pain and had the sense of touch. Checking back into the eyes, he noticed a small change in the pupils, but not enough to convince him otherwise.   
  
He knew what was going on, now if only Asami-san would accept the situation at hand. He adjusted the oxygen flow indicator on the wall for the nasal cannula. Now it was something crucial in keeping the boy stable in his healing process.  
  
Avoiding the man's glare, he chose to look at the young man. Pondering how to tell Asami, without the man exploding on him. Though Asami's deep voice crossed his thoughts.   
  
"Well, spit it out already, what's wrong with him?"   
  
The tone made him jump, causing him to look up at Asami and stutter a little as he replied.   
  
"Well the thing is… I don't know how to explain it to you... his body is healing properly, his heart rate and breathing is fine, aside from the mild fever. But..." he paused, hesitating about which words he should choose.   
  
"Well. But. **_What?_** " Asami growled, the man's patience seemed to be running on a thin borderline.   
  
With a deep sigh Tadahiro-sensei continued, "He's trapped... in his own state of mind. Meaning he's not completely here, just somewhere in his own world. It is something close to being in and on the edge of a comatose state."  
  
Quietly, he went on, "To tell you the truth... I'm not sure... when he'll wake up. It might be a day or two, sometimes it can prolong to a week... or..."    
  
Pausing once more, the threatening gaze Asami was giving off seethed the atmosphere, though Tadahiro-sensei ignored it for now.    
  
"Was it the drug that caused this?" Asami asked thunderously, trying to find blame in something. The doctor just shook his head to a no.  
  
"I doubt that had the causing effect... It's his own mind that is locking itself away from us, probably whatever he conjured up before we put him down. It could have been something traumatic only to him... The other possibility is the hit he took on the head, even though we did tests and ruled out that nothing was wrong in the area of the wound."  
  
He looked back down at the young man. "I'm sorry to say... but now it is left up to him and his own will to wake up."  
  
Before he allowed Asami to squeeze in another word, Tadahiro quickly decided and hoped not to irritate the man anymore further.   
  
Blurting out his concern at once, "I want to keep him still under my care, if I can. It would be jeopardizing to move him anywhere now. The situation has become more delicate than it was before. Maybe it is just a phase and he'll snap out of it really quick, at least I hope"  
  
Asami glared at the doctor, and then glanced back to his sleeping boy. His eyes seemed to be in deep thought, but he slowly nodded and succumbed to the recommendation.   
  
"All right, as long as you still listen to my conditions if anything else would arise." He made his last demand with the agreement.   
  
Not letting his eyes slip from the young face, his thoughts got lost in vague guilt.   
  
_ I really shouldn't have left him before. It might have made a big difference in his recovery. _  
  
His eyes narrow once more, recalling his eerie dream, the look on that innocent face, and those last words that escaped Akihito.   
  
"See... Afterlife". _Why did he use that term? Was that his way of..._

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta has been done by me, originally this was written in 2008 and revised/tweaked/edited between 2013-15  
> (There might still be a few errors lingering)
> 
> I tried not to overuse the -sans too much. Just where I felt it was needed.  
> Disclaimer - Both guys belong to Ayano Yamane-sensei, just using them in the story.
> 
> If it gets confusing in later chapters, it's meant to =)
> 
> (Takes place on the context of before Naked Truth, and takes its own spin.)
> 
>  
> 
> **Akihito gets trapped after a dangerous fall, but what will it take to set him free?**

 

Once the doctor strolled out of the room quietly. He stood there without uttering a word, without wanting to even take another breath. Everything now was left to time and Akihito himself. Asami wasn't sure what to do. He didn't really show it to the doctor, but it was for the first time he had felt stunned, more overall devastated. He just couldn't move, his mind was taken over by the unnerving news. Leaning against the wall for some sort of support, he wished it was some sudden nightmare he could just wake up from.    
  
The wrath within him had begun to build up. Unsure whether to blame himself for leaving earlier, or his men that left the boy behind for dead in the first place. The signs of it all showed in the beginning, from the moment when Akihito was screaming out for him.    
  
_ "...don't let me go."  _ It echoed in his mind as a faint reminder.   
  
_ But I did let go, no matter how much he was calling out for me… I should have just followed along. And even though I said I wouldn't leave... I did... losing out on the only chance to probably bring him back.  _ All he could do now was stare at the motionless young man, as those dark thoughts swirled around in his muddled head.    
  
And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget the intense dream. There was something in it, and it had begun to gnaw into him the more the boy's face flashed in his mind. _Why is this happening?... Why did that dream come to me so suddenly?... Or was it his way of getting in touch with me?_ He ran his fingers through his hair, and left them there as he pondered it over. Unsure of even that kind of hopeful possibility ever existing.    
  
_ It was just a dream... then why is it bothering me so much. Especially that word he used, it’s as if he was saying... goodbye?! _ He felt a lump form in his throat, he drove the idea quickly away, yet he felt like something had suddenly slipped away from him too. _What was it in Akihito's mind that put him into this state... I don't even know where to begin looking for all the right answers._ His hand slipped out of his hair and slumped down to his side lifelessly.    
  
He staggered towards the bedside, and placed his fingers delicately onto the soft cheek, feeling the heavy warmth come from it. _A fever... that is probably also adding on to his condition._ Letting his fingers trace the small bruised lips, he actually missed the rants coming out of that mouth. Now that he thought about it, something had changed between the two of them. Though it wasn't the time to reminisce about those feelings, he wasn't ready for it yet.    
  
Hovering near the bed, sleep had evaporated out of his system entirely for the time being. It was almost three in the morning, and he was dreading it, as he would have to succumb once more to watching the time with unknown outcomes. He decided to keep himself confined to the room, he swore to himself that he wouldn't leave his side this time. Deep inside, his heart gave out that promise fully to Akihito.    
  
His fingers let go of the innocent face, and he strayed away around the bed towards the window. He leaned heavily against his side on the wall nearby. His eyes followed the night-lights, as the moon disrupted the patterns with its white glow. It was a clear night, full of faded stars that were aligned in their own world, belonging, being a part of a much larger form of a constellation.    
  
Placing his hand onto the clear panel, it absorbed all the cold of the surface. The touch reminded him suddenly of the boy, from the time he found him and the slipping moment of his dream. All the marks the photographer made on his hand had become fainter now.   
  
Outside the room, Renji was abruptly jolted by a loud bang. As he peeked into the room only to realize his boss was taking out his grudge against the wall with his fist. It gave him a full wake up call for the rest of the night more or less. Encouraging him to be more alert from now on, since obviously Asami-sama's mood had swayed in the wrong direction. Feeling a vibration lightly against his chest, he quickly fiddled through his pockets, found and picked up his phone.    
  
A quiet whisper was heard on the other end of the line.    
  
"Is it safe to call him?"    
  
Renji peered into the room once more, then slid back onto the outside wall.    
  
"Not unless you really have good news for him, and I mean over the top good.", he muttered his reply.   
  
Izumi sighed on his end.    
  
"I'm still having trouble tracking down this jerk. He had a lot of things prepared ahead of time, probably even before the whole deal went down two nights ago."    
  
Renji didn't like hearing that either.    
  
"Guessing this guy was sneaking behind boss' back from the start. I hope you have better luck soon, or else we’ll both be digging our graves. There...", he paused and glanced back inside, the older man hadn't moved from his position. Renji turned back and tiptoed ten paces away from the doorway to have more privacy and continued.    
  
"There's been little progress with Takaba-san after you left." He could have sworn he heard a gulp on the other side from the statement.    
  
Izumi hesitantly asked, " What has happened now?"    
  
Renji whispered back, "Takaba-san... might not wake up for a while, turns out he fell into a comatose state, and..." He sighed heavily.     
  
"They don't know when he'll come out of it anymore. I eavesdropped on the doctor's explanation and it could be a day to a week... either way it’s all left up to the kid... The boss isn't taking it very well, so I suggest you better be prepared for anything that is coming our way."    
  
There was silence, and then Izumi finally replied in a firmer voice.   
  
"Understood. I'll warn the others, as well I guess, I'll put in more hours trying to track down this double-crosser that tried to take Asami-sama out. I'll do my best and keep you informed."    
  
The phone line disconnected, and Renji went back to resume his post, while sneaking a last small peek. It seemed that Asami wouldn't be moving away from the window nor the room. Whatever he was looking at seemed to have tangled the man into deeper thoughts, and they were disturbing him more and more. He could see the older man's shoulders tensing up rather fast. Quickly, he turned away to stare at the lengthy empty hall instead. _This is going to be another really long night._   
  
  
  
  
Staring up at the sky that was once filled with bright sunshine colors, had now been transformed into dark shades of gray and growing grimmer within the time. The cold water kept falling down onto him, feeling like sharp needles poking into his delicate skin. The cold buildings stood high and mighty surrounding him, ensnaring all around him. He lay there on his back, motionless to the rest of the world that didn't seem to see him. He didn't dare to blink anymore, as the hot tears ran, mixing with the heavy raindrops. Striking him harder, piercing him just like the knife of pain inside of his heart.    
  
He somehow had fallen asleep, and remembered waking up in a different room. It was lowly dipped in light, with Asami just sitting there in a chair. The man seemed exhausted, holding onto something, though he couldn't quite see what. Everything around him was out of focus except for the man. It was like being given that last opportunity to see him. He couldn't resist going up to Asami and kissing him, holding him, wanting him. Inside his intuition told him time was short, that he had to give as much of himself to the other or it would be too late.    
  
Something was going to separate them while he was there, and it dwelled deeply upon him. Akihito grinned at the thought, having an urge to bite the man on the neck, marking him, so he would never be forgotten. _I wanted to stay with you a lot longer than that_. Craving to be in those arms and melt into them, but everything had begun to fade before him. Leaving him less time than expected, as the rain pulled him away, back to where he belonged, and much further away from the man he longed to be with.    
  
The rain drove a wedge between the two of them and their worlds, till Asami just disappeared from his sight. Still hearing himself whisper those heartbreaking words.    
  
_ "Guess I'll see you in the afterlife." _   
  
He didn't know where Asami had vanished off to, but knew the man no longer existed where he was. Just like that dream, the person he was holding onto so dearly in this world disappeared without a trace as well. Leaving him in complete isolation in a dreary realm.   
  
His breath misted upon a deep exhale into the cold air, his meddling thoughts trailing around in circles. Thinking back to that dream that he held in his heart. _He was almost disturbed to see me. Was I really there with him, did I cross that fated bridge just to see him for one last time... or was it all just a wishful reverie?… Have I lost my mind in the process of..._ The questions just made him surrender in defeat, not being able to get the answers he wanted from deep within.    
  
He still felt the warm touch on his lips, the heated breaths on his skin as the coolness from the drops washed away every bit of its remaining trace. _It had to be real. His scent is still lingering here. I just yearn to be with him so much, feel his warmth, his touch, his lips... but now... I guess that won't be possible..._ The water made him shiver, while an ominous breeze ran through the atmosphere.    
  
Lying on the concrete just like before, he blended into its ground, turning into a pale shade. He rolled onto his side, and stared out blankly, it didn't matter to him how he looked like anymore. The rest of the world was still evading him, like he never existed in that plane. People just walked around him like he was some sort of headstone in the way. His hazel eyes enlarged, realizing his hand was still clutching onto the very last thing of Asami's.    
  
_ The jacket he was shot in... why is it still here?? _ Opening up his palms, the blood had still remained and now was slowly washed away by the multiple drops of cold water. _That's right the blood is on my hands for a reason._ A driven feeling of terrible regret passed through him, wrapping its self around him. He curled into himself, grasping onto the last reminiscence tighter. His glazed eyes stared out into the open road, as he begun to lose his way. He couldn't stop blaming himself for what had happened. _Why did it all have to come to this? Why did he follow..._   
  
In the mist of all that, another matter occurred to him, noticing things had changed every time he blacked out.  _Each time I pass out... there are so many missing pieces in between..._ He noticed it before, but now it was almost becoming a natural occurrence. It was either apart of him or was meant to be forgotten. The rain continued to drench him fully, swirling away his thoughts and emotions with it, scattering them all over like the puddles that were forming around him.  The sound of the splattering water was starting to shatter in his ears, like broken glass getting louder and more intense each minute. His head couldn't take it, feeling like the sound was shredding through his most treasured memories that he wanted to keep within, no matter how dismantled they were already becoming.    
  
Everything ached inside him, emotionally and physically.  The tears wouldn't stop flowing, deep inside he knew he killed the only man he had started fall for. And all the rage built inside him, hurling around the edges of his heart. He couldn't stand his trail of thoughts, his weakening demeanor, and the situation that had been created. He gathered himself up slowly from the wet cold surface, or at least tried to.    
  
He staggered with effort as he finally got up, and nearly tipped over from the dizziness overturning in his head. _Something isn't right. Why is my focus off, even my balance?..._ Calmly he closed his eyes, getting a grip and stabilized himself, by planting his feet firmly to the ground. At his will it almost seemed like everything stopped, and as he shot his eyes open to the horizon, it all stilled in his vision. _That was really weird._ Taking a spin to look around, he really didn't want to be near the area any longer. It kept bring his heart down to the gutter, as the muddled water still held a crimson residue, twisting and diluting on the pavement. _I want to forget this... I need to forget all of it. It's only bearing me down, I won't be able to move if this keeps up like this..._   
  
He tossed the jacket that seemed so hard to leave his grasp. Just releasing the article seemed like he lost a piece of himself at the same time. Battling away the pain, he dashed out across the street through the heavy pouring rainfall. Not caring where he would wind up, how far he would get to, just as long as he got away from that particular spot. His emotions were lashing out, and he just wanted to break free from them. Avoiding and sometimes crashing through people carelessly. No one seemed to mind him at all, even when he shouldered someone really hard.    
  
He looked like a shoeless tattered punk, all messed up, with blood on his skin. _I truly don't exist in anyone's eyes, it's as if I'm a ghosted form drifting quickly through these streets._ But no matter how much running away he did, all those horrific images kept replaying to him, pressing down onto his chest, weighting down his mind and heart.  In his eyes he kept seeing Asami's cold body, recalling how much he wanted the man to wake up. The recollection was branding itself further into him, while he pushed it away.    
  
He wobbled and tumbled onto the hard surface when he was out of energy to go any further. Groaning in slight pain, something caught his eye, causing him to stare across from where he landed. In the end he wound up at the exact same spot where he had originally started from. His gaze not letting go of the trampled jacket on the wet pavement.  It was right where he left it some ten minutes ago or so it seemed. Wheezing out of air, and he took in a deep inhale.    
  
"Arrggg... This is impossible...", he screamed at the top of his lungs from the provoking frustration. _Why am I back here? I want to get away??_   
  
Sitting up on his knees, he pondered for a minute. _I know I didn't make any turns... So how did I come back here... maybe... it's not the same jacket..._ He dragged himself to it, pulling it close to him, as he rummaged through it. The bloodstains and holes were proof enough and he sighed in his confusion. _This doesn't fit, it doesn't make any sense._ Looking around in utter perplexity, a lot of things didn't make any sense to him any longer. Tossing the jacket aside once more, as he picked himself up and ran off once more into a different direction. Halfway he stopped, since he was tired from the first initial run. Aimlessly, he began to wander the street, neglecting everything around him, somehow getting lost in the city of Tokyo.    
  
Places seemed to be all mixed up, and not where he remembered them being initially. Soaked through, he didn't seem to feel the cold anymore, just replaced with warmth suddenly. His body was really messing up on him when it came to the abrupt temperature changes. There were some places where seemed to ache more than normal. _Maybe it all hurt because I was cold... or from the fall..._ He drove the soreness to the back of his mind, while he thought back to the time before he let go of his life.    
  
_ It all happened over some photos again. _ His head stung from that recall. _Damn, that kills._ Quickly, he transferred his notions to something else only to returned to Asami and how the man was about to give him up. That disturbed expression when the man got shot. _Yet, the opposite happened. He tried to save me and I disappointed him by letting go... but then why was he on the ground with me.._.    
  
"Agghh... "   
  
_ I got to stop thinking like this... _ The anger grew in him for the unbroken circles he was going in. He still couldn't comprehend the idea of why he survived. What the possibilities even were in that. The only thing that was left in his heart was guilt, mixed with outrage upon himself. _Satonori-san is also to blame for his death... he made him choose between his life and mine... I only made the decision for him..._   
  
He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. _That's right, he's also left to blame for this... it wasn't only me._ The urge for revenge stormed in his veins like a wild flame, giving him a new focus of what should be done. His eyes scanned the street for recognition, he had to first go to the place he knew best. _Club Sion._ Though his stunned eyes caught the club right away, like he trekked to it unconsciously by memory.    
  
And then his jaw almost dropped to the floor as he stood in front of the building. _How did this happen, when... it..._ He gazed up at the structure that used to look so grand and strong, only now to find it was almost battered up in several places. It was almost as if a bomb was set off in front of it. Destroying the gorgeous exterior image it always gave off in the large city. The sign itself was all scratched up and falling apart, rust slowly eating away into the metal. All of it was abandoned, like no one had taken care of it for years and let it erode.    
  
It convinced him even more that Asami was gone for good, and his power had disappeared with him. The stab in his chest got heavier, and his breathing escalated. _Wasn't there someone in line to take over after him... how could his reign get so easily demolished._   
  
Suddenly, revolting fear replaced the dismay. Instantly, he backed away and scrambled from the scene, hiding himself in-between the alley walls. Everything caught in his throat, when he spotted a man standing in the ruined club's doorway. _Satonori-san?? How could he be in charge??_ The man was fully guarded, having a smug look upon his face. The expression made Akihito sick, just like it did back on the rooftop. He slunk away a few steps and pressed himself into the brick wall, concealing himself from those sleazy eyes that were surveying the populated street. His entire body had turned into dead weight, and ready to capsize any second. _Breathe... Remember... I... it wasn't me who did it... He's the one that shot Asami... and now has taken all of his power, too._   
  
He asked himself one question. _How can I get this man for revenge?_ That just gave him a punch of reality to his chest, dejection wavered the triumph. _I can't... Asami was always hard to get to... this guy will be just the same..._ _I won't be able to do it..._   
  
He stared at the graffitied wall across from him. Bottling up every piece of him, trying to squeeze down the waves of emotions. They didn't hold, bursting out of him into a flood of tears and sobs. _I can't do anything properly... photos won't even help me... he won't be as lenient as Asami... he'll just kill me on the spot._   
  
His vision clouded, and he blindly darted out from his hiding spot, running only a few meters just to end up hitting against something really solid. It knocked him directly into the harsh wet ground. He tried to catch the air that had flown out of his lungs so briskly.  Dazed and confused, he looked up at the object that blocked his path.   
  
Bewildered, he stiffened, as the tall blonde man turned towards him, and loomed over. Akihito was at a loss for words. To run into this man, one of Asami's bodyguards. _Wasn't his name Renji or something??_ The blue eyes glinted upon him, giving off a very uneasy feeling, a hint that this guy wasn't too happy with the impact.    
  
"Finally we've got you, I was getting tired of tracking you down, punk." The words came out gruffly, reverberating dangerously on the man’s tongue.    
  
Spotting the other guard behind the large man, Akihito's instinctively scrambled backwards on his hands and feet. He twisted his body around in a rush and brought his feet under him. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the gun being drawn out. _Since when do they want to use guns against me._ His mind immediately screamed to run, and so he dashed across the street, avoiding the cars honking at him, as loud bangs echoed behind him. _Shit... Are they really trying to kill me? But... I didn't do anything to them._   
  
Rain drops stung his eyes as he rushed past crowds of people, crashing through several pedestrians. Everyone seemed to be in his way now. _Why is this happening? Why is my world growing darker each time I wake up?_ Another shot rang out, and it hit a person just inches away from him. He numbed at the sight, wide-eyed, losing his breath as he gaped behind him and then at the wounded man. The one before him didn't give away any hints of pain, just stood in place, blood oozing from his pierced chest. Terrified, he froze on the spot, as the man tilted and just dropped to the puddled ground flat on his face. There wasn't even a sound of a scream escaping.    
  
Without thinking twice, he darted mindlessly away, his bare feet pounding against the ground as he fought through the rain and the heaviness it gave his clothes. Just as long as he could keep a further distance.    
  
_ NO, NO, NO... What the fuck!! This can't be real? I must be losing my mind. Why is everyone ignoring me but those goons? This doesn't make any sense. _ His mind swamped with the unreasonable questions, as he kept pushing himself forward, flying through the air, drifting away from his attackers.   
  
Another shot fired through from behind and brushed near him, slightly scraping against the skin of his arm.    
  
"Come back here you _murderer_!!" Renji's voice roared angrily.    
  
The words did not make their initial impact yet, as he felt his skin burn with no time to spare for a scream. He had to breath through it as he passed some more people. _This has to be a nightmare... Why can't I just wake up from it??_ Scurrying through more crosswalks, weaving in-between the mindless wandering people. He was losing energy, his focus and concentration was wearing down in milliseconds. _I was always able to get away from his men, why is it so much harder this time?_   
  
He nearly stumbled over the next two blocks. Knowing he lost them for that minute, and diverted into a dark alley. _Always a dark alley... but I don't know where else to go._ His lungs were exploding inside of him from the harsh cold intake of oxygen. He scrunched up closer to the dirty wall, hiding into the veil of its shadows. Relaxing against the moist surface, catching his breath made his lungs burn with fire now. The bulky guys ran past the narrow entrance, missing him completely, giving him a spare moment of relief.   
  
Once everything slowed to a normal pace in his body, he felt his stomach twist in sickness. A single word blasted in his ears, echoing over and over.    
  
"Murderer??.. ** _ME_**??"    
  
Hearing that choked him up with nausea. _They really think I did it..._ The pain suddenly surged strongly in his worn out body. His chest was killing him, his heart had been tormented through the untold hours, and now it was from an excruciating run for his life once more. His skin kept burning on the surface of his left side ribs, too. Every time he took a look at it, nothing was there. His head kept throbbing in the back like he was smacked a couple times with a shovel. All his limps just started to ting with throbbing aches.    
  
Sliding down to the dirty grime on the ground, he was at a total loss. Bringing his knees up to his chin, he curled himself up, hugging himself as closely as he could. That cold air made its return to him, giving him unresting shivers while the mild drops of water kept falling.   
  
_ If anyone saw me at this point, they would think I've been kicked to the curb. All messy, like some street punk that got himself into major trouble. _ His mind got tired from the bizarre events and trying to piece them together. All he knew was each time he woke up, something always went wrong and changed altogether from before.    
  
_ I still can't find the missing pieces though... _ He didn't know what to expect anymore. Afraid to close his eyes, his vision of the brick wall in front of him began to multiply into threes. _I can't go to sleep, if I do, things will change again._   
  
He kept fighting it as much as he could. With failure, everything fogged out and his mind began to turn to complete darkness of nothingness.    
  
"Akihito..."   
  
His name kept repeatedly ringing out, faintly somewhere in the far distance. A familiar voice calling him. He wanted to go to it, lean himself into it wholly. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta has been done by me, originally this was written in 2008 and revised/tweaked/edited between 2013-15  
> (There might still be a few errors lingering)
> 
> I tried not to overuse the -sans too much. Just where I felt it was needed.  
> Disclaimer - Both guys belong to Ayano Yamane-sensei, just using them in the story.
> 
> If it gets confusing in later chapters, it's meant to =)
> 
> (Takes place on the context of before Naked Truth, and takes its own spin.)
> 
> **Akihito gets trapped after a dangerous fall, but what will it take to set him free?**

"Akihito... Can you hear me?" he urged for the other to stir. To no avail there was no movement nor response.    
  
Asami could have sworn he heard a whimper a few second ago. The boy's breathing had heightened, getting faster and uneven from unexplainable reasons. _Maybe he is finally coming about._   
  
"Akihito..." he called out louder, unsure of how else to rouse the photographer from his deepened state of slumber. Asami was crippled with disappointment, binding it down with all his might for control. Surveying the boy eagerly, wanting the hours of waiting to be finally done and over with.     
  
"Ngh..." Hearing another moan escape lowly, it made his entire body go rigid with a wave of tension.    
"Aki..." he whispered in the ear, the young man's breathing only escalated once more through dry lips. _Something is going on within him._   
  
Renji kept inspecting his boss from afar with saddened eyes. Seeing all the turmoil mount through the motions of the night. Asami-sama was restless again, being up since almost three in the morning. And now it has been a few hours past dawn, and reaching into the second day of an agonizing wait. He sighed heavily accepting the fact that there still weren't any signs of improvement in the boy's health. _This is getting bad, I can't stand seeing him like this... I guess I should start thinking of the punishments the man will be placing upon me soon._   
  
Someone brushed by swiftly in front of him, starling him out of his troubled thoughts. About to block the entrance with his hand, though the man just glared at him not to even think of the gesture. Tadahiro-sensei walked in, and went directly to the IV drop line, quickly administrating medication into the clear vine of liquid.    
  
"What are you giving him?" Asami barked, his irritability written across his face. They haven't been on the best terms when it came to Akihito, even if the boy was still under the man's care. The doctor just eyed him calmly, and simply answered.    
  
"Painkillers, I'm not going to be giving him anything else unless it's necessary. He's probably fighting the pain off on his own by now, and isn't sure what's going on with his body. I don't want to risk any other possible traumas going through this boy."    
  
Asami backed off expressionlessly to the response. With a tight composure, he straightened up and stepped away from the bed, moving himself away towards one of the room's white wall.    
  
Tadahiro-sensei continued his examination, and did some other minor checkups on his patient's wounds. Checking into the hazel eyes once again for any improvements. Though his body language indicated the state was still the same.    
  
It only gave Asami slivers of doubts to cross his mind, especially since he could read the man well on the process.    
  
Tadahiro-sensei was finishing off, with feeling the boy's skin with his hand and frowning.    
  
"He still has a fever, and will most likely have it for a while. It's normal at this stage of recuperation. I'll check in on him in about two hours." With an acknowledgment, he trod out of the room, leaving Asami and the guard alone with the boy once more.    
  
Asami returned to the bedside, and leaned over it. Placing his left elbow near the slender shoulder, his cheek prompted upon his palm. His golden eyes had completely softened now, mesmerized by the boy's face and its features. Noticing how some of the bruising on the skin had yellowed to a light discoloration, while others were darkening. There was even a shade of gray underneath the sleeping eyes. His mind had left him hazed hours ago, as he was going crazy with finding the key methods of bringing Akihito out of his state of unconsciousness.    
  
He had paced the room so much, that it could count as a walk through miles of different long roads. He couldn't bring himself to a second of needed rest. He exhausted his ways of distractions with messages on his cell phone and international phone calls. Renji must have gotten him at least three cups of coffee in the last eight hours. Now that the effects were wearing off, he was starting to lose his focus once again of staying awake. The hours of waiting had become too tormenting for him, more than he had ever experienced before.    
  
He still had no news on the whereabouts of Councilor Satonori or other jobs that were prioritizing. _Looks like Izumi had taken the initiative to take care of everything._ Asami knew not even work would keep him distracted long enough from the boy. So he decided to carry on with his burdening agony. Submerging it deep inside, and freezing it over, to stay just sane enough for the rest of the time he was going to remain in the small room.    
  
His right hand had been in the blondish mop of hair. Fingers slowly stroking unconditionally, brushing through them once in a while. The heat from the boy transcended through his fingertips and into him. He wanted to possess some kind of contact with him, more like he needed it to keep him settled and contained. Taking in the view, he leaned in and placed his lips upon the soft pale forehead, holding himself there, seeping out the warmth onto his own lips.     
  
Akihito's breathing heightened a little, almost acknowledging his presence. Asami pulled away quickly, hoping this finally got the other to stir just a bit, in any way. Observing for a while, the breathing calmed down, and evened out once more. Sighing to himself, knowing the effort failed, once again he hovered over the boy's face. This time pressing his own cheek down against the boy's heavily heated one. Whispering gently nearby the other's ear, anticipating to at least be heard.    
  
"Damn it... Akihito what is going on in that head of yours. Please... you need to return... I'm still here waiting for you..." Only the soft breathing filled his ears.   
  
Asami exhaled deeply, exhaustion had swung his way hard, almost knocking out his last strength to stay standing. He slumped back down into the nearby intolerable black chair, never taking his eyes off the childlike face. He placed his free large arm onto the edge of the mattress, and laid his cheek upon the nook of his elbow. Trying to get himself comfortable, while still leaning on the thin edge of the bedside.    
  
He never removed his other hand from the boy's hair, leaving it there for the comfort of both their sakes. Raising his eyes just a bit to watch the photographer's chest go up and down, breathing calmly, and stilling his own nerves down just enough. _The pain must be subsiding in him._   
  
Asami felt powerless for the first time, not being able to do anything but wait through the thorns of time.   
  
He let his mind slowly slip to the depths of his own sleep.    
  
  
  
The calmness drifted over him, when he suddenly wound up in the mists of his dreams unknowingly. Waking up exactly just like he had fallen asleep.    
  
Through unclear eyes, he looked up at an empty pillow.    
  
The air snuck away from him in one swift gasp, his vision cleared up to the surrounding area. He snapped his head up quickly.    
  
"Akihito?", uttering the name loudly as he looked around the room. Rashly, he scanned it to find it completely empty. The bed was made neat and tidy, just like the rest of the room seemed entirely untouched and quiet.    
  
Rising up suddenly, the chair clattered to the floor. The loud sound reflected back to him unnaturally, vibrating through his senses.   
  
"Renji, where is he?", he angrily bellowed. To only find no answer to his question.    
  
When he glanced back towards the entry and found no one standing near the doorframe. Asami rushed through it into the hall, finding random nurses walking among it. He tried to stop one of them to question, but his fingers brushed through the girl's arm. Blinking twice, he was startled by what he just saw. It was like he was just a transparency of light. _What's going on? Am I really that sleep deprived... Did they move him somewhere else without my knowledge?_   
  
Picking around through his pockets for his cell, he dialed out Renji's number, only to get radio static running through it. _Since when was the cell unreachable._ Trying again, he still ended up with the same result. _This can't be happening, how did Akihito go missing right in front of me?_ He rushed through the hallways checking out each room, unable to find the boy anywhere within the hospital walls.    
  
He slowed his pace through the rest of the halls, recollecting his thoughts, which didn't make any sense to him. His anger was raging up in flames from disorientation. Doubts started to scatter through his mind, unsure which way to move, which direction to even go. _Am I in some sort of nightmare? How could he have slipped away from my grasp? Why can’t I get anyone’s attention in here??_   
  
Quickly, he decided to walk towards the entrance of the hospital. Once outside his eyes widened as everything hit him like a hurdle of thunderstorms. The area wasn't as it should be. The city streets looked dark and grim, like death had swept over them. The pouring rain didn't seem like it was going to subside, so he stepped into the cold sheet of falling water. Looking around, places he knew were misallocated, shops and buildings that should have been somewhere else were all brought together from random locations. _It's as if someone conveniently placed all the familiar sites they've known into one little box, all at close proximity... it's like I've stepped into a different world._ He wondered where his men were.    
  
Glancing around through the parking lot, his car wasn't around either. He couldn't make anything out from the facts, but his instinct began to kick in, tugging him towards a direction he should start heading to. _Why?_ There was no answer for it, nor reason, but it felt like an obligation to just move forward to it. Walking between the crowds of people, there was this eerie sense of silence throughout everyone. People seemed to mind their own business, going along with their day, not interacting with one another. It made him glare in uncertainty, trying to solve why it was this way.    
  
Realizing soon enough, it appeared as if it was something conjured up from memories. Strolling through the random street, to him it seemed more like there was a string wrapped around his heart, leading him through the areas of significance. Walking about two blocks, he stopped in front of a large corporation building. _This is the office building Satonori-san owns..._ He was about to enter it, but that is when the unknown sensation tugged at him, almost like someone had pulled him back from behind. _It's not the place I'm supposed to go in?_   
  
His gaze suddenly fell to the ground, where a mangled jacket lay at his feet. _Is that mine?? It looks familiar._ Without much thought he picked it up. Finding it still had traces of blood, and two holes through the back of the fabric. _What the?? Someone was killed in this..._ He dropped it quickly, unable to piece the meaning of it. It seemed just like trash to him, yet somehow wasn't.    
  
There was that drawn feeling wrapping around him again, pulling him towards another direction. Cautiously, he followed it, no matter how strange it was anymore, he wanted to get to the bottom of it all. Once he stopped near the new location, his entire body stiffened in shock and disapproval. He became doubtful. _This can't be right... definitely not real._   
  
_ Then where the hell am I?? _ The tall building that was beheld in front of him, was his own famous club. Deteriorating, in certain places as the sign seemed to hang on its last screws.    
  
_ If this isn't reality, then... could it be Akihito's... nightmares??... but that's impossible. Is our bond even that strong to cross over that kind of gap? _ He shook his head of the idea, the thought was totally insane and irrational. Way beyond his comprehension, as the grasp on his reality was nearly slipping away from the facts that were slowly laid out in front of him. Though a question did hang in the air. _Why is my place looking like it hadn't been attended to in years?_ He shuttered at the thought. _It's like someone took over my position... my power…  and let it all evaporate..._   
  
There was that beckoning again, this time it resonated through him powerfully, urgently pressing onto his chest. Not being able to shake it off, he hastened his pace, trying to near its source.  It was somewhat transforming into relief, but there was an odd sensation lingering along with it that he couldn't quite pin down. Calmly, he knew what it was that was getting his attention. Akihito's presence seemed to waver through the area, as if the boy ran through the places he had visited. _This has to be the world he is caught up in. But this dark... where has his light gone to, all his hope..._ The strange sensation kept abiding through him, while the rain still wasn't letting up. He stifled off any shiver that was trying to run down his spine. _Why is this damp weather so persistent?_   
  
In the distance, he spotted Renji across the street along with Izumi, both of them looked like they were searching for something. Seeing them gave him a sense of ease, that they had been in the area all along. Asami was about to walk towards them and suddenly stopped. There was an unanticipated change in him, his instinct told him it wasn't where he needed to go, and he swirled away towards a different view.    
  
Facing a narrow dark alley, the call became so much stronger from its narrow space. Tugging at his mind and heart, vibrating through his entire being. Debating whether to take that next step or not, he questioned his intuition, which was always quite reliable. Though when it came to the brat, he was always filled with unexpected surprises and unpredictable moments. Only Akihito was capable of doing that to him.    
  
This time his instinct had a hinted sensation of something else. Glimpsing into the shadows and the blackened spaces, he moved forward, step-by-step, treading deeper into the darkness. Taking a few paces in, he spotted someone huddled near a wall. Surveying the form and noticing that they were missing shoes, their clothing torn, bloodstained and drenched thoroughly. The mop of hair was dark and matted down by the contiunous pouring water. From afar it looked like a small child had gotten lost.    
  
It reminded him of the young man suddenly. A flashback of Akihito phased through him. His mysterious dream came forth of when the other was so desperate for him, of that moment when he saw the saddest expression come across the innocent face.    
  
Asami couldn't see this boy’s face, since it was hidden behind the thin arms that were wrapped tightly around the knees. He observed the person's frame and how slender it was. _It can't be... Why is he hiding here?_   
  
He looked around and begun to take quiet steps, slowly making his approach.     
  
"Akihito", he called out to the other loudly enough, his booming voice echoed through the narrow space. At first there wasn't any reaction from the young man.    
  
"Akihito", Asami repeated it louder. This time the boy's head shot up quickly. Sighing to himself, he finally got the other's attention, though not the reaction he was excepting to see. Akihito kept turning his head left and right, eyes filled with utter confusion.    
  
"Akihito... what's wrong?", he asked with concern as he neared, and knelt on one knee in front of the small frame. The woeful eyes never looked at him, their gaze kept swimming left and right, surveying the area, filling up rapidly with tears. _Why isn't he answering me?_   
  
Instead of a calm response, Akihito made an out-bursting cry, slamming his fists cruelly into the ground.    
  
"God, why are you torturing me, damn it?!! Isn't it enough that I'm being blame for **_IT_**!", he screamed out angrily.   
The fury surfaced within him, bringing him on the brink of his emotional breakdown, which was ready to spill.    
  
That caused Asami to draw back a bit, and he assessed rationally about what was going on.     
  
"Akihito, calm down. What are you being blamed for??... Tell me, what the _hell_ is going on with you?". Asami spoke earnestly, yet somewhat softly, trying to understand. Although the hazel eyes widened in hastened shock, and showed some kind of response, but instead their attention wavered quickly towards the entrance of the alley.    
  
"No, they found me.", Akihito gasped out through his breath. Aware his loud outcry must have caused a stir to alert the vengeful bodyguards.    
  
In less than a second, he was up on his feet, and ready to dart.   
  
Asami reached out for the boy, trying to grab him in time, but the unimaginable thing happened in front of him again. His hand transpired through the other's arm, stiffening him in mid action. _It happened again... Am I just a ghost?... Why don't I exist here?_   
  
Akihito abruptly turned around and looked back, still seeing nothing in his view. He felt something brush against him, a vibe that was really warm and familiar. Yet, he knew he had been alone in the alley all this time. _Asami doesn't exist here for me anymore, he's gone beyond my reach._ Akihito still didn't understand half of the things that were happening around him.    
  
Unknowingly, he was staring right into Asami's perplexed golden eyes. Wishing with all his heart that the man would somehow come out of the blue like he always had and saved him from this nightmare. Shaking his head from the faded voice and sincere feelings that passed through him. He spun around and dashed through the soggy alley towards the other end, to find another exit.    
  
Asami was still stunned from the incident, but didn't dare to lose sight of the photographer. He ran right behind him, following, as his thoughts mingled to comprehend what was taking place. _Had something happened to me here. Am I a missing link to all of this. All this darkness that is vibrating through him._ He noticed the boy freeze, and so did he.    
  
Akihito's heart dropped to the pits of his stomach. He had hit a dead end. A tall fully bricked up wall blocked his way. There was no escape, nor time to find one either, unless he ran back. Leaving him with nothing to climb up onto. Everything was out of his reaching distance. He was trapped in a box of concrete.     
  
Asami neared him, seeing the anxiety transpire through the wild eyes. Akihito was pacing, looking around, unsure of what to do. Trying to jump to impossible heights for bars and ladders that were out of his grasp.   
  
"No.. _NO.NO. **NO**_!!!" , he screamed through his clenched teeth, his hands turned into fists full of rage. Frustration and horror ruled over.   
  
Asami's mind questioned the situation. _Why is he so afraid of my men?… It's true that they usually chase him, but he never showed so much dread towards them._   
Akihito turned towards him suddenly.    
  
"Leave me alone you **_bastards_** , I didn't do **_IT_**!", he yelled loudly in panic.    
  
The boy was being cornered, as Renji and Izumi approached from behind Asami.    
  
"Stop where you both are, and don't make another move." Asami ordered, without turning around. His voice echoed mildly through the endless drizzle.    
  
Yet he heard his men's dense steps were still persistent, moving forward. This time Asami spun around in anger for being disobeyed.    
  
"Don't defy my order. Stop right there.", he firmly growled at them.    
  
Instead he was just walked right through, like an invisible wall. _What the hell??_ It was a very awkward feeling. Spinning back around, he lunged at Renji, who was now pointing a gun at Akihito. All that did for Asami was him falling right through with a heavy splat to the wet ground. Stunned that he was still capable of feeling pain from the impact. _This can't be.. Why am I like this?..._   
  
By now both of his men had driven Akihito into a corner of the enclosed alley, while Asami's wrath began to rage. All he could do was watch what was unfolding. _This has to be some sort of bad dream. Why can't I stop anything from happening?... Is this all coming from Akihito or me?_ Rising from the ground, he felt vulnerable that his power was diminishing through his fingers. He had no control over anything that would be taking place here. Not even being able to save the one he wanted to protect so badly.   
  
Renji had closed up the distance between his prey and him, and eagerly grabbed Akihito by the throat, forcefully pushing the slim body against the course wall. Using brute strength, the man slid the small frame up higher, just giving an inch off from the ground. Hanging the boy against the firm grasp. Watching the slow struggle surface, as a wide grin spread upon his face from admiring the sight.    
  
Akihito was wiggling around, scratching at the large arm pinning him. He thrashed, kneeing and kicking aimlessly, anything to give Renji a hard time to keep him in one particular place. He managed to strike the muscled man a couple of times in the stomach or thighs, somewhat making strong enough blows. The man would only grunt under him, but stay taut, the action only caused the guard to tighten the grasp on his lean neck.    
  
Izumi just kept a watch on the surrounding area, pretending as if nothing was even taking place.    
  
"I DIDN'T... DO IT... I DIDN'T... **_KILL HIM_** ", Akihito choked out the words, as they rang in between the narrow dark spaces. It was the only truth left to save him.    
  
"Sorry boy, but you did...", Renji snickered. He rejected Akihito's protests.   
  
"You were his only weakness, you were what brought him down.", he snarled back accusingly into the young man's face.    
  
"You should have **_never_** existed in his life in the first place… I didn't have a say in it then, but now I can actually do **_something_** about it all". The last words were finished off coldly. Insinuating that he was going to go through with his threat.   
  
Hearing what was said, Asami's anger ignited, and it began to grow into a huge flare that shook his being. For one of his men to say such harsh things that way to what belong to him. He almost lost control over his senses, and then hesitated for a moment, when the awareness hit him.    
  
_ Wait a minute, Renji would **never** go against me like that... he’s too loyal... and the way he's speaking is as if...  _   
  
_ I'm dead?? …  _   
  
_ Then Akihito is… _   
  
The revelation of the facts were daunting. It shook him because he was right there, and yet somehow not. Asami tried to seize the moment of the situation. He attempted to go at Renji again or at least the gun, but that only became futile, resulting in him snatching thin pieces air.    
  
_ DAMN IT... WHY??  _   
  
He couldn't just stand there and watch it all happen. _Why can't I touch them? **WHY** can't I change it... unless... _   
He stared out into the boy's eyes, and realized the light had died in them, leaving a dull hue.    
  
Lost.    
  
_ He lost his belief in me... is that the key to this... _   
  
Renji pressed harder on the thin neck, squeezing the life out of the young man.    
  
Akihito's heart was pounding off the wall, almost bursting through his rib cage. Glaring defiantly at the man with full hatred and disgust, he pushed all of his pent up emotions and turned them into his strength. Using them all against the hold that was on him, and then froze all his motions at once. He felt the cold metal pressing against his chest, right over his very heart.    
  
"Hey Izumi, how should we finish him off? Through the head... or the heart.". It wasn't much of a question, just a taunting remark. Renji's eyes were shining with vengeance. He was looking for a way to honor his boss.    
  
Akihito only gulped for thin breathes of air, he couldn't fight this type of motive. _This was it, the end. I can't win against them anymore._ His body was trembling with waves of terror, his fight against the strong grip was dwindling. His last courage surged up from within him, spitting it back into the man’s face.    
  
"If you do this, you'll only fulfill his one promise to me." Akihito eyes had their last flare back, fully aware it was the only promise that he could keep.    
  
Renji only gazed at him in confusion. It was one secret they didn't know about between Asami and him, it was always hidden between them. The meaning that kept them together, and kept their strange relationship going.    
  
_ I'll descend to the deepest layer of hell, and that's where I'll find him. I’m sure of it... _   
  
With that thought set in his mind, his spirit reformed, finding its fire once more, his last strength to fight to the end.   
  
Asami heard the words, knowing exactly what Akihito meant. Narrowing his eyes in frustration, he clenched his hands into fist. Inside him, hidden feelings traced of fear and nervousness, something that he never dared to let resonate in him before. He couldn't allow this to follow through. He didn't want to lose Akihito to anyone or anything in the entire world. The boy belonged only to him, and he had the right to decide his way of life. Asami wanted to protect Akihito in any way he could, and here he was in an unimaginable circumstance, playing out right before his eyes.    
  
It only left him to stand on the sidelines, not being able to grasp onto his power and help out the one he cared for the most. _There isn't a damn thing I can do. I have to find another way to dispel this._   
  
As the rain continually fell upon them, making the scene more wretched. He thought over what happened in the last few minutes, the facts rolled in to him. _He's ambushed here, in his own mind, in **his** dreams. But then... Why can't I wake up either?_   
  
He mulled the notions over, trying to keep himself sane, resolving, as he was pressed in the restricted time. _He's given up his fight, because he believes he has lost me._ Any other logical idea that came to him afterwards was out the door. _All of this isn't real though. To him it somehow is, but how do I snap him out of it, how do I even snap myself out?_   
  
Seconds were passing by too quickly, his mind raced to catch anything that might help him undo the binding spell.    
  
For the first time, he couldn't utter anything out or what was really needed to be said. It didn't occur to him in time that his voice was the only thing to break the reins of this dream. His mind was too scattered to grasp the obvious as the situation started to speed fully forward.    
  
Akihito's fire began flickering away as the air began to diminish, and his hazel eyes spaced out into the close distance, seeing golden ones dazed in thoughts, lost in a thick mist. He saw everything trace through them, just like once before. _How is he here?? Is he even real??_ Those eyes revealed growing confusion, frustration, and quickening fear. _Asami's emotions are... so revealing...  why now?_   
  
In all the anticipation, Akihito began to struggle like a wild cat against Renji and the wall, gasping out for his last word on the tip of his tongue.    
  
"As...ami".    
  
He couldn't believe he was seeing the man all of a sudden, like a spirit returning to his side out of the thin air. He saw the man he had longed for just steps away from his captor and tried to reach out for him with all his might. _If only I could touch him._   
  
"Ngh... Asami... hel...", he pleadingly husked out.   
  
Asami blinked, snapping out of his conjured up theories. Their eyes met instantly, seeing the young man outstretching his hand towards him, in all desperate attempts.   
  
Instinctively, he reacted rashly, lunging forward, trying to grab onto the slim fingers. Suddenly a loud exploding bang ripped through the air of the dark alley. And everything stopped into an ominous stillness. The deafening silence submerged him, as Akihito's body jolted roughly from the bullet that penetrated right through it. Those hazel eyes widened for a mere second, and then the slender arm slumped against the wall lifelessly.   
  
"Nn... ** _NOOOOO!!!!_** " his voice roared through the narrow space.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta has been done by me, originally this was written in 2008 and revised/tweaked/edited between 2013-15  
> (There might still be a few errors lingering)
> 
> I tried not to overuse the -sans too much. Just where I felt it was needed.  
> Disclaimer - Both guys belong to Ayano Yamane-sensei, just using them in the story.
> 
> If it gets confusing in later chapters, it's meant to =)
> 
> (Takes place on the context of before Naked Truth, and takes its own spin.)
> 
> **Akihito gets trapped after a dangerous fall, but what will it take to set him free?**

 

_ This can't be... _ Every piece of him stopped into a frozen moment of time. Every emotion that he had ever tied down and bound tightly, had become unchained. The shot rang out in his ears, echoing loudly through every wall, deafening him to the core. Darkness swept all around him like a swift whirlwind, blackening out the world completely, erasing itself into nothingness. He stood there, unable to forget the pained sound coming from Akihito. That look in those eyes as the small hand tried to reach out for him.   
  
Something yanked him away really hard, causing him to fall back to the ground with a hard thud. A painful vibration went through him, as he hit his head against something solid.    
  
"I'm sorry Asami-sama, really sorry, but I have to move you away quickly."    
  
It was a familiar voice, sounding seriously urgent.    
  
_ Renji??! _   
  
His head throbbed from the blow. Waking him up from his staggering sleepy state, as strong arms tugged at him roughly, pulling him on the ground, moving him further away from the nightmare. Yet, something very important seemed to be diminishing away. Through his hazy eyes, he saw people in white uniforms rushing passed him, giving each other loud and quick paced medical orders.    
  
A noisy alarm now kept blaring in his ears, pulsing for attention. That is when he became fully aware, his gaze registered onto the heart monitor. His eyes widened at the fact that Akihito's heart had stopped. Without thinking for another moment, he sprang up and forward from the floor.    
  
" **No**... AKIHITO", he howled through the commotion, trying to rush to the bedside.   
  
Though he was caught off guard by Renji's tight grip. The man held him back with bulky arms around his waist and chest, using his entire body strength to keep him at bay from the boy. Asami fought harder, struggling to be released. Hearing a shaky voice from behind, quietly pleading with him to stop.   
  
"Please... Sir... let them do their job..."    
  
Renji hated the condition the young man had succumbed to, but the only thing he could do was restrain his boss from doing anything irrational while the nurses tried their best to revive Takaba-san. He felt his boss tense up in his hold, suddenly his arms were forcefully unraveled in a swift maneuver and he was thrown roughly against the back wall.    
  
"Don't you dare _touch_ me.", he heard Asami snarl out in a harsh tone.     
  
Shocked by the unusual outburst, he was completely overwhelmed by what overcame the older man. Renji decided it was a lot safer to stay still, before anything else would happen to him. A surge of numbness ran through his upper back from the surprising hard toss. The way Asami sounded sent a chill down his spine, and it couldn't be helped with the circumstance that just unfolded before them. He watched Asami trying to keep himself together, yet noticing something was slowly tearing the man apart bit by bit at the same time.    
  
"Both of you need to leave the room!" A nurse yelled at them through the mayhem, though neither would budge.    
  
Asami just glared at her, to not even think of trying to make him shift. He just stood there, grounded in place, while Renji stayed far behind on the floor. Both of them watched the fast paced movements, as the nurses franticly worked around Akihito.    
  
" _Hurry up!! He's slipping further_!". A male nurse yelled urgently.    
A woman pumped air into the boy's intubated airway, while another nurse did chest compressions after every couple of seconds. Another was quickly setting up the electrical defibrillator.    
  
Everything around Asami slowed down to that crucial moment. The alarm kept roaring through in his ears, he heard the word "CLEAR" echoing off the walls. He stared across the room, his intense eyes never dropping an inch away from the boy's face, seeing the color slowly fading. Each time the body jolted on the bed from the electrical shock, his heart would squeeze tighter, his breath escaping him, getting shorter within each inhale. It was almost as if he was going through the experience himself. _Please..._ The horrifying moment was like thorns were stuck into all of his muscles, and twisting themselves in deeper, knotting each point of his body.    
  
The sound made him remember what went down in the alley, how Akihito was staring through him. How those eyes lost their glow in mere seconds of the shot. Clenching his hands, his knuckles turned white as his spirit was setting afire, trying to compose it all inside himself from breaking apart. His mind couldn't watch anymore, but his gaze didn't dare to look away. He never moved, never blinked.    
  
Just like before, he couldn't make a sound, take a breath, just watch as the moment materialized in front of him. Everything kept being left in someone else's hands, and not his. He felt powerless once more, when the photographer's life was left in an unknown balance of the universe.    
  
_ Come on Akihito, **FIGHT**... you're so much more **stronger** than this. I...  _   
  
_ I can't lose you, damn it. _   
  
After the third time of resuscitation, the alarm stopped, replacing itself with a slow low-pitched repeated beep. Turning into the sound of a steady pulse, a strong heart rhythm returning, reflecting through the chaotic atmosphere of the room.    
  
Asami sighed in relief, closing his eyes, as he releasing the breath he was holding. It was the only sound he wanted to hear now, that lullabying tune that kept him calm through the rough times. He felt his entire form unwind from all the tension it had been wrapped in, and almost losing strength through the disarray. Akihito was still hanging on and hadn't given up, or at least that is what he could think of for now. _He's still fighting..._   
  
Thinking back to what he saw through the dreams seemed to be a grimmer world than he had expected. He came to realize bits and pieces, and what held the boy strapped down, and what pulled him further into the dark abyss. He had to question himself. _How do I bring him back?_   
  
He hoped that the young man would wake up after this incident,  but that was also becoming a faint glimmer. _He believed that I didn't exist. Who knows where his dreams had whirled him off to now?_   
  
Everyone relaxed in the room from the trauma, while the nurses were doing their last minute checkups and adjustments. One of them was fixing the layers of bandages that had to be cut through to get to exposed skin.    
  
"Sir, I think you should take a look at that gash." Renji's voice broke in by his side, catching his attention. Asami came to realize the sting of pain. Placing his fingers to his temple, and felt the moist warm liquid smudge on his fingertips. It was a small scrape to him, but a bleeder.    
  
"Sorry Renji...", he whispered while he looked away, mostly apologetic for his outburst. Then turned back around and gave the man a glare of annoyance.    
  
"Couldn't you wake me up a bit more rationally." Asami grumbled.    
  
Renji backed up a little, giving him a puzzling look and got fidgety all of a sudden by the tone towards him. His gaze wandered from the man, as he started to explain.   
  
"I tried to Sir, but you wouldn't even move, nor hear me. The monitor was getting loudly erratic… And then... And then Akihito's heart stopped abruptly. I knew the nurses were going to rush in here. The only way I could get you away quickly enough was pulling you aside as fast as possible. Although in the attempt you went straight to the floor instead... I'm really sorry."    
  
Bowing his head low, Renji couldn't meet Asami's eyes, there was some sort of accusation lingering in them that he himself couldn't understand.    
  
Asami just shoved his way past him, without saying a word. Renji became more stunned by the startling movement. _Why is he mad at me for?_   
About to follow him in his footsteps, he stopped in place when the man in front of him suddenly halted. Asami firmly stated without glancing back.   
  
"Renji, just stay here and watch over him. And don't….", he paused into hesitation.    
"Never mind... just watch him, please.", with that said, he stormed away down the hall.    
  
Asami wanted to get some space for himself. Too much was running through him, through his mind, half of it making sense and the other not even close of a concrete conclusion. Each time those tragic images came to him, haunting him. He felt sick. He quickly found a restroom and burst through the door, rushing to the sink, hurling the little contents that were in his stomach.    
  
That just reminded him he hadn't even eaten in the last day and a half, mostly staying on coffee. It was becoming more stressful on his body. The boy actually made him worry to a point where he was neglecting his own health. Akihito was making him feel, making him care.    
  
_ It has been a long time since I had that kind of awareness take over me. _ Looking up into the mirror, the blood still streamed down the side of his face. Staring hard into the reflection, deep into his concerned eyes. **_IT_** _was just a dream... but why is it affecting him so much?... And taking the same effect on me?_   
  
He took deep breaths trying to calm down.  Every nerve in him had shaken wide-awake, sending tremors that just didn't want to stop. Grabbing the rim of the sink to support himself. He reached for a paper-towel to stop the red trail going down his face, and didn't even bother squinting in pain at the small cut over his left eyebrow. Washing his face with the cold water, gave him some relief of calm, but he needed something stronger for his nerves.    
  
Not caring where he was anymore, he searched for his pack of cigarettes. Once he found them, he quickly tugged one out. Fumbling with the lighter that kept flickering off, as he tried to get the stick lighten up. _Man, he has me this shaken up... never thought this would run so deep._ The minute he had it finally lit, he sucked up enough of the smoke into his airway, the wave of release sang through him. All his veins slowly eased up, his heart steadied, as the incense traced through his lungs. Exhaled the big puff of a gray transparent cloud, it was exactly what he needed to race through him.   
  
Once his pulse slowed down, he thought through things more carefully. Each and every bit that had happened over the last day or so. At one point he was annoyed with himself about the fact he had lost it and spilled his outrage on Renji. _The man was only trying to do his job for Akihito's safety and mine. He doesn't even have a clue of what was going on._ Asami never imagined a dream would have that kind of power over his mind, or his actions. _Since when do nightmares even bother me?  My entire world is always filled with them, full of their darkening shadows having a presence in my every day life._   
  
"How far did you get lost Akihito, what made you think that I even died?", he breathed out the question.    
  
It was more of a hushed whisper to himself, than the reflection looking back at him.  He recalled the words that Akihito used, their promise that seemed to spark up the courage in the boy to be defiant in his last attempt to fight against his men. _They were all an illusion of Akihito's mind, but how was I even able to cross that bridge?_ A flashback hit him of the incident where the gun was being held against Akihito's chest.  _The minute it went off, Akihito's world stopped... just like his heart. Are those two moments connected??_   
  
He grumbled at the next thought that ran through him. _If Akihito was using the promise as a reminder, did that mean he would go that far to look for me. Hell?... but that would mean..._   
  
He gasped as a feeling of a sharp stab went through his chest. Knowing he should get back to the room immediately before anything else might endanger the boy's last will of life. Tossing the cigarette into the sink, as he ran the water to wash his hands. Shattering conclusions ran wildly through him, and an idea hit him. Uncertain if it would work, but worth a try for him after all the insights he had. Cleaning himself up quickly, he left the restroom and headed hastily straight for the doctor's office.    
  
  
Renji was leaning against the doorframe, being split in-between the wall of Akihito's room and the long hospital corridor. It sort of troubled him the way his boss reacted towards him. A throbbing pain concentrated in his shoulder from the ruthless impact with the wall. _For the man to even throw me that harshly spells danger for anyone being near him right now. Guess he still blames me for failing._   
  
It made him reflect on how they missed the brat in that hole in the first place. Recollecting, he never directly entered the premises, just Izumi had.  Shaking his head from the mind trapping knowledge. He glanced at the kid lying in bed. He wondered what made the boy lose his determination at trying to survive. All the men under Asami knew he was a fighter, someone that didn't give up easily. _Takaba-san usually kicked, squirmed and yelled around until he knew it was pointless, or more like got breathless._ That placed a small grin on his lips, remembering all their small rowdy chases before they would seize him, and drag him back to Asami-sama.    
  
The troubled impressions returned. Now that he thought about it, Asami seemed to have the look like it was his fault, there was a hint of it in the man's eyes. _He was never brutal with any of his employees, unless they truly betrayed him._ Thinking back just a little further, he also noticed that this was the first time Asami was hard to rouse. It was true the man was sleep deprived from the past restless nights. But recalling the moment of how roughly he had shaken the other by the shoulder was unsettling.  _He didn't budge at all, not even a twitch. It almost scared me... It was like Asami-sama himself was almost in the same state as Takaba-san…_ _Usually he is up just from a mere touch or a call...he's always alert._ He heaved out a sigh.    
  
"This whole thing has become frustrating.", he huffed out quietly.    
  
He was vigilant to his boss' reaction from the outcome, Asami-sama was losing his cool pretty quickly.  From what he knew, the older man never showed any of his emotions in front of others. Just contained it until he had his privacy, then would take time to relax or sometimes explode. _This brat has really changed him from all the years I've known and served him._ He mused that Asami really did need a break though, or the man would start getting agitated with little worthless things. _Then the ire would be taken out on me and the rest of the men. I don't even want to think about it._ _But how do you suggest that to an angry man that can snap you into two with just his gaze?_   
  
His cell phone vibrated, knocking him back to his senses. Quickly, he tugged it out of his pocket and flipping it open.    
  
"Renji, it's Izumi, how are things on your end?" Renji stayed silent on the receiver end before replying.    
  
"We had a really close call with Takaba-san, I suggest you don't disturb Asami-sama at all for now. I'll contact you right away if anything occurs."    
  
"All right, understood! Call me soon though, I might have gotten something finally." Izumi responded with assurance.   
  
Renji noticed someone approaching from the corner of his eye, and quickly replied.   
  
"Will do...", and flipped the phone off.   
  
Asami was advancing closer from the west wing, heading straight towards Renji's direction, with the doctor trailing right behind him in a frenzy. The commotion was getting louder as they neared, Tadahiro-sensei was yelling desperately at Asami.    
  
"I won't allow you to use that, give me back the vial."    
  
Without warning Asami turned around and grabbed the man by the neck, shoving him to the closest wall he could find, and pinned him against it. Everyone around was taken aback by the reaction. From a distance, Renji watched his boss lean in close to the man's ear, whispering some words. The man went pale for a second, but seemed to finally understand not to cross Asami-sama at this stage. Releasing the man roughly from his grip, he started walking back towards the room.    
  
His eyes were dangerous and full of brewing rage. Without turning back around, Asami sharply voiced one order to the doctor.    
  
"I'm taking him tonight with or without your permission, get all the release papers ready."    
  
Renji stood up, straightening from the shivering tone, as Asami approached him.    
  
"Renji, I want you to stay on guard in front of the door and no one is allowed to enter. And by no one, that includes any doctors, nurses and you. I am not to be disturbed. And while you're at it find out where my doctor is and how much Izumi has found out by now."  With a nod, the orders were acknowledged.   
  
Asami went into the small room, closing the door loudly behind him. Renji exhaled a little, once the wooden barrier was set between them. The doctor not far behind regained his composure quite quickly, and still tried to gain entry to the room and Asami-sama. Renji did what he was told and ultimately blocked him off of any possibilities.    
  
Once inside, Asami leaned against the solid wood, calming down the edginess bit by bit. He couldn't blame the doctor much for his interference, the hospital was his domain and anything within it. But Tadahiro-sensei was getting more irritating for him to deal with. And he didn't have time to put up with it nor the patience anymore, wishing Yoshito-sensei had already made his way down to the facility instead. Looking down at the doorknob, he realized there was no lock on it. He grabbed a spare chair from the corner and nudged it under the handle. He wanted to make sure no one would walk in on him. The last thing he wanted were any interruptions.    
  
He slowly walked away from the door, hearing Renji's voice muffled, denying someone access. _It sounds like the doctor again. Damn guy doesn't know how to listen to me._   
  
Desiring to walk up to the bed, he steeled himself from doing so, losing himself to reminders that just wouldn't leave his soul. Instead, he started pacing back and forth between the door and the window, pondering about his decision. His nerves were still shaken, his mind too agitated to calm them down, but he bricked it all up somehow, not wanting them to take the best of him. _I have to try to do something at least._ Mostly, Akihito's words rang in his mind vividly, and how much the boy took their promise to the heart.  _He thought I didn't exist, but in the end he saw me?? What sparked him to see me then??_   
  
Taking a side-glance to the bed as he slowed his stride. _His courage sprang up at that time too..._ Pausing at the foot of the bed, he came to his conclusion. _The promise!… Did it start making him believe... in me??_   
  
He sighed heavily hoping that was the answer he needed. It was possible, when those hazel eyes were gazing at him, begging for him to notice. Yet, doubts still lingered into him as well. _Will I be able to find him by the calling like last time? What if I am too deep in sleep and he will wake up?? Or if something else happens??_ Gripping his fist tighter, holding himself back from slamming it into anything. He despised these scrutinizing speculations, making him debate which step he should take forward and would be the wisest choice.    
  
Finally, he strode over to the left side of the bed, reaching out, and gently brushed Akihito's cheek with the back of his hand, absorbing himself in the touch. Removing some of the sandy brown locks out of the shut eyes. Paying close attention to the young man, he just couldn't resist those lips. Leaning in, he kissed them, sucking on them, feeling the blood rush through them, till they swelled slightly.    
  
_ If only he would open those eyes right now, I would have loved to see his expression. _ A smirk slipped onto his lips, but faded just as it came. In all honesty, he wished Akihito had some reaction by now. He gave another quick kiss on the forehead, and pulled away into the stillness of the room. Just being left with hearing the boy's breathing and the repetitive beeps of the machine.     
  
Slumping down into the nearby seat, he made himself comfortable as possible. His gaze fell to his hands, and he quietly spoke out into the soundless room. Whether the photographer would hear him or not, it didn't matter to him anymore.    
  
"Akihito. ", he murmured lowly.    
"I'm about to do something totally absurd... Don't know what happened between us in the last two nights. But...", he paused, thinking of the words carefully. Outstretching his hand to grasp the boy's slim fingers.    
  
"I guess... I'll admit it, you have done something exceptional to me. You've somehow managed to penetrate that wall no one else ever could. Even though you're still here within my reach, I... I have missed you...". Hesitating at the last part. He wasn't the type to talk his feelings out. Taking a deep breath, he whispered everything out.    
  
"Akihito... I'm going to try something... Even though I don't believe in it myself… But then again, I don't know what to believe in anymore... but _you_... and our strange _bond_. I need you... here... with me."   
  
He removed an empty medical syringe and a small vial from the breast pocket in his shirt and placed it on edge of the bed. He had stolen it from the medical supply office after actually asking the doctor nicely. Tadahiro-sensei was too stubborn to give him anything though, believing in hospital policies and its protocols. So he shoved himself past the man, rummaging through one of the glass cabinets and managed to find what he was looking for on his own. He didn't want to argue with the doctor either, but having the thought of losing Akihito was starting to break him into pieces.    
  
He took out his phone and put it into silent mode, laying it on top of the nightstand. Shrugging out of his suit jacket, he flung it over the arm of the chair. Then rolled up the sleeve of his left arm slowly to his elbow.  Before he did anything, he examined the medication in his hand. Strangely enough, his heart was pounding at this idea, unsure if it would even work. If there was even a sure chance the same thing would happen as it had before. _This is foolish... what if I'm just the one thinking it's crazy... but... there were too many coincidences..._   
  
His notions were stopping him again, making him think it over once more. Blocking it, he squeezed his eyes shut, and made a firm stance over his mind. _I'm the only one that can pull him out... I'm his missing link._ Blinking his eyes open, he took another look over the boy, as he grabbed the thin syringe. Uncapping the needle, he pierced the foil cap of the vial with it, and drew the tranquilizing drug into the syringe. Once he thought he had enough, he tapped the syringe with his finger before placing the needle point to his arm, aiming for one of his bluish veins.    
  
Stalling a bit, he hesitated with a breath, but managed to put the proper pressure on it. Breaking his skin with the thin piece of steel, letting the drug mix in with his blood. _Too late to turn back now..._ Using about half of the medication, he wasn't actually sure how strong the stuff was, but hoping enough to cause the effect he needed to pass out. Asami capped and placed the unused portion next to his phone. He took some deep breaths as he waited a moment.   
  
Once he felt the traces of the sedative, he slid his left hand on the mattress, slipping it right underneath Akihito's, and interlaced his fingers with the small ones. With his free hand, he reached out, and ran his fingertips through the boy's hair like he had been doing so many times. Brushing through the sandy strands once more, it seemed to always calm him. He heard another commotion coming from behind the door, but paid no attention to it, his mind had begun to muddle, the sounds slurred in the distance. Knowing well Renji wouldn't let him down and take care of it.    
  
His senses were getting dulled and heavy, his eyes harder to keep open. The drug coursed through him quite fast, ceasing throughout his blood vessels. _Please let this work. Let me find him in time._ Taking a last glance, as his vision began to haze, he gave a small final squeeze to Akihito's hand and relaxed his hold. Resting his cheek upon his wrist, he placed his lips upon one of the slender fingers. Laying a gentle kiss, just enough to keep that warm contact between them intact. As the remainder of the hypnotic drug stole his every conscious thought and ponder away, sinking him deeper into the realm of dreams and shadows.    
  
To the last place where he could reach out to Akihito. 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta has been done by me, originally this was written in 2008 and revised/tweaked/edited between 2013-15  
> (There might still be a few errors lingering)
> 
> I tried not to overuse the -sans too much. Just where I felt it was needed.  
> Disclaimer - Both guys belong to Ayano Yamane-sensei, just using them in the story.
> 
> If it gets confusing in later chapters, it's meant to =)
> 
> (Takes place on the context of before Naked Truth, and takes its own spin.)  
> \- Another side note to keep in mind. Renji = Suoh and Izumi = Kirishima since this was written before the names came up!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Akihito gets trapped after a dangerous fall, but what will it take to set him free?**

 

When he woke up, he found himself exactly in the same hospital room, with an empty bed. His head laying on the edge of it, while he grasped onto the white sheets where he previously held the photographer's hand. The room was neat and tidy, with no signs of any life in its surroundings, just the deadly silence all around, causing a mild ring in his ears from the air. He knew very well he was in the right place.  Asami got up right away and started his search for finding Akihito once more. He already felt like he had lost time, for a while it seemed as if he had trodden through heavy darkness before he got to where he was meant to be.  
  
Recalling the previous dream, he was able to locate the boy through a presence that seemed to be beckoning him. Now that he had returned, that wasn't the case anymore. Even though it was the same place, everything fell somewhat into a different light. _This isn't going to be easy, somehow the atmosphere now is completely ominous._ This time when he wandered into the halls, they were all eerily vacant, not a sign of his guard, patients, nurses or doctors. Just silence. It was as if the place had been suddenly evacuated for an emergency.    
  
Asami didn't bother going through the hospital, he knew his boy wouldn't be in any of its rooms. So he just ran straight for the entrance.  Once he stepped outside, he literally shivered at the dwelling sensation running up his spine. Without a doubt, the city was still scrambled up with its misallocated buildings, fragmented places that only belonged in the memories of the young man. Though this time there was an odd heavy cloud of fog surrounding the far edges of the distant horizon. Wherever the mist thickened more, the place began to vanish as if the world was swallowing itself up and becoming non-existent. _Why is it fading, it's like this domain isn't stable anymore and ready to fall apart. He couldn't have..._  
  
Stopping himself from the thought processing any further, he decided to tread off towards a direction where he faintly had the urge to go forward to. Asami wasn't sure if he was even going the right way this time. It wasn't like before where he was bound by something that would lead him straight to where he needed to be. All his senses hummed lightly, but could be mistaken easily for anything. _Has he completely given up that I can't feel him anymore??_   
  
He somewhat followed his gut instinct, and kept walking through the bare streets. Everything was deserted, it was like being in-between hollow space. Without heeding much, he suddenly walked into a dead end, losing that soft trail that had mildly guided him. Turning around he tried again, heading off through a different path trying to pick up on it, but ended up with the same outcome as just a few minutes ago. _Why can't I reach him, I can feel him around here somewhere... but it's like I'm being... blocked off._   
  
He was getting irritated, urging himself to quicken his pace before there would be some drastic change in the realm he remained in. Looking through every corner wasn't an option, so he decided to stop. A gusting mist started to form and surround him, blocking his view of the city streets and structures he knew. Closing his eyes, he left everything to his memory, placing his thoughts on just Akihito. Remembering the boy's face, his body, his heart and his powerful flaring free spirit. After calming down, he was able to feel the other's existence lightly hanging in the breeze.   
  
Gently pulling him in the direction he needed take on. The sensation seemed to be so far away, that he felt he wasn't going to be able to reach it in time. _Is it just me or is his presence... getting weaker. Is he vanishing just like the rest of this world?_ It was a grim assessment and he growled. _I just have to keep in mind that this is a dream and nothing else. I can't get sucked into it._   
  
Once he opened his eyes, everything was clear around him once more. _It's like so much insecurity is clouding the surroundings._ Asami set his mind onto what he had to do, nothing could stop him _here_ anymore, he wouldn't let any interference occur. And began to run towards the one he cared for. Thinking the minute he would stop to ponder which way to go, the boy would be beyond his reach again.   
  
At some point, he finally found the aura getting stronger, and turned out to be resonating in front of Satonori's office building. _Why here of all places? What is so important about it?_   
  
Thinking back, it was exactly where he found the mangled jacket previously. Surveying the area, he saw the bloodstains on the ground, not knowing who's they were. No matter how much the rain tried to wash it away before, the markings still remained imprinted in the concrete.  
  
Standing in front of the tall structure, looking at the power outstanding from it, the wind suddenly gusted up again. Building strength, while the world around him began to enclose on itself and slowly become transparent, as if it had seconds left before it faded away. The dream realm seemed like it was going through a chaotic electrical storm. Asami knew that Akihito's heart must have become flooded with unknown doubts and wrong beliefs. A sudden surge of emotions went through him, a grip of fear, telling him he had run out of time.  _Am I too late?? No I can't let that happen, I have to find him... I **will** find him._   
  
Despite how much he wanted to, the boy's spirit was scattering about into various diverting directions like the wind. His cold heart flinched, forgetting to keep his mind on the one priority. He didn't know which way to take a step, which direction he should follow through. Turning slowly round and round, he ended up spinning in a circle more than once. Trying to detect it, he wanted to get that instinct back desperately.   
  
"Damn it..." he snarled.   
  
_ Which way do I go? I can't lose him here... _  
  
He forcefully willed his anxiety down somehow, calming the chaotic aura in him and his heart for just a minute, wishing hard to be next to the boy. _This is a dream world after all, there has to be a different solution to finding him in this unimaginable domain._ And just when he thought hard enough on those words, he felt the strings of their bond wrap around his hand tightly, pulling him forward towards the building doors, and into its interior. Focusing once more inside, only keeping his mind on Akihito's soul. All he sense from that was he had to go up, somewhere above him, somewhere really high.   
  
_ The rooftop?? _ _Or is it beyond that?_  
  
  
  
  
Akihito had squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his mind kept blacking in and out a couple of times, shifting through a series of flashes. It was like being in a whirlpool of time-traveling teleportation. Each time a different place, a changed event, a wrong time, messing with his own memories, and muddling with his previous thought. The snapshots kept changing in front of him from one moment to another. Just when it would stop, it would swirl around into a different image, pulling his mind roughly somewhere else. Another memory, another occurrence, another chase and _run_. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs from the perplexing frustration. He wanted it all to stop.   
  
_ STOP... just **STOP**. _  
  
And just as he demanded it, suddenly there was a deafening silence surrounding him.  
  
His mind blanked for a minute, and as he opened his eyes to a different view, the picture formed itself in front of him slowly. His hazel eyes came into focus, gazing upon the beautiful city just like some unknown time ago. He was above the stretches of streets and buildings, gazing upon them from the highest point of his world. This was the city he called home, which was full of thrills and adventures. He remembered the sight so well, it was a gorgeous morning before, and now the sun was taking its rest, slowly preparing to set over what was left of the day.  
  
Asami came swiftly into his mind, and so did the painful stab return into his chest. It was the same horizon before everything went terribly wrong. _This is where... I was about to lose him... this is the place I... confessed... I... let go._   
  
He didn't realize he had been standing on the edge of the roof's rim. And when he did take a look down, seeing the street level below his feet, he lost his balance and fell back, crashing into the concrete tiled rooftop flooring. The hard impact made him scrunch in pain, as it spread throughout his entire body. Directly, feeling harsher in certain points of his muscles.   
  
_ But... Why am I back here?... _ Grabbing his head, he almost tugged at his hair, as things spun unexpectedly with thoughts of confusion. _I was shot just a second ago... wasn't I?… and somewhere else too... or was it... ugghh... I don't know anymore._ He had too many vivid memories of bits and pieces, none of them fitting in, none of them wanting to make sense either. _Everything has always changed from where I was._   
  
It was like a scrambled puzzle that didn't seem to have any proper solution to it.   
  
He couldn't tell what had and hadn't happened, if any of it was real or had he just been seeing things. Looking around the rooftop, he spotted certain items left from the time before. The blindfold that was used on him, the newspaper with his famous shot, some bullet shells, and a large red stain. The color blurred in his eyes. _Asami's blood!!_   
  
_ This is crazy, none of this is right?  _  
_ I fell before... I've seen him dead… and I could have sworn I saw him reaching out for me... _  
_ But at that moment, he also faded away.  Did I really lose him? _  
  
Every time reflections crossed his mind of the man, his heart ached and longed for him more. He gazed around once more. _What is really so significant here that I returned once more to this exact place?_ He remembered being chased, being blamed for Asami's death, and being shot right through the heart.   
  
_ How is it that I survived that? Or have I already crossed over the borderline of... no return? _ He grimaced when he didn't come to a solid conclusion. Setting himself straight, he stood back up, and once more crept back to the ledge.   
  
_ Originally it was me who was supposed to leave the world of the living, **not him**. But each time I have woken up, a dramatic event would occur. Is this all within my mind, have I lost it that far that I can't tell what is going on anymore? _  
  
He stood there, looking down below him, remembering where he lay and where he had found Asami. It was a long way down. His legs trembled with fear, causing a shiver to run up his body, weakening him.   
  
_ Why am I afraid now? I let go before...  _  
  
He heard his name whispered, looking around, he always found no one to be nearby when it happened.   
  
_ Maybe this will stop everything, if I lost him here... I might be able to find him somewhere else. If he really is already on the other side, he might be the one always calling out for me. Just something has been preventing me from reaching him.  _ He shook his head, it almost sounded ludicrous.   
  
_ But I should have been gone already, I had taken the fall... and a bullet... So why am I still here… without him?    I should be with him this very moment.  _  
_ Is he even looking for me? Or are we really that different that even the worlds of heaven and hell are keeping us strictly apart.  _  
  
He sighed, while being smothered by the contemplation that kept washing over his mind with its resolutions. His emotions were beyond comprehension, ready to burst inside his chest.   
  
"I have to find him... there are just so many things left unsaid.", he whispered mournfully.   
  
Setting his mind up for the motion, with his final decision set deep in his heart. _I'll find you in that darkness. It's a **promise** I will only keep for you._  
  
Raising his eyes up to take one last look at sunset's blushed sky expanding regardless of the dark clouds appearing to swarm around the edges of the glorious scene. Engulfing the bright color of light into a dusty dark gray steadily. The city far beyond him began to melt away, little by little, fading as a mist emerged, swallowing up everything in its way. The world was disappearing around him, and him along with it. Looking down once more, the fog had already thickened up below, creeping up the building walls, as it drew itself closer to him.   
  
The wind grew louder and angrier, whipping and wrapping itself around him. His heart pounded like a wild drum against his ribs. He wanted to hesitate for just a bit. _It should have been me in the first place, this is no different from before... if I let myself go once more. As long as I find Asami, I **will** be happy._  
  
But he couldn't explain the fear that traced through him compared to that other time. _Maybe it's because he's not here with me..._  
  
He shut his eyes, forgetting the world around him, and let the breeze rush around his body. It swayed him, urged him and rocked him gently, as he leaned forward, about to take his leap of faith.   
  
Yet the movement was abruptly stopped, as something had wrapped around him. Trapping and freezing him to the moment and time.   
  
"You **_can't_** …" the words were gasped out.    
"I didn't give you permission to leave me, Akihito." was growled into his ear from behind him, the voice sounding almost out of breathe.   
  
A small whimper escaped his lips, and his eyes shot open without glancing back. He couldn't utter any other sound, as the large arms encircled over his chest, holding him right over his heart. _It can't be... him..._   
  
Entranced by the half hidden red sun, as it blurred. Tears welled up in the rims of his eyes, ready to spill just from the sound of the man's voice. The other's scent of cigarettes and cologne was overpowering, almost too real.   
  
"You're... you're _not_ real...". Softly, Akihito's words finally broke through the lump in his throat.    
  
The large arms around him tensed at hearing his phrase. Akihito's breathing heightened.   
  
"Yes, I am, I'm holding you back right now aren't I? You need to **snap** out of this.", it was uttered forcefully, almost demanding.   
  
_ No, it's not real... If it were him, he would have saved me back in the alley. But instead he disappeared just as I touched his fingers...  _  
Holding back his tears, Akihito slowly spilled out the rest of his words that were being blocked up by the wave of intense emotions.   
  
"You're already gone, I saw it with my own eyes." He whispered hoarsely, almost sobbing them out. Swallowing hard, the pain inside of him grew ferociously, cutting at the insides of his throbbing heart, making it hard to breath. The arms around him were binding him down firmly.   
  
"You followed me... even when I tried to save your life..."   
  
Another choking lump almost prevented him to finish, the remains of his words escaped his lips in a raspy whisper.  
  
"I was the one left behind... and you didn't, you had died, you were gone right in front... of **me**... you **_left_** me."   
  
Staring out into the obscured vision, the sun was melting away in his view. The silence behind him was dreadful and wrenching his heart apart.  Asami exhaled deeply behind his ear, breathing the warmest air onto his skin, those strong arms anchored him and remained. Making sure they wouldn't lose him.   
  
"Trust me... I haven't died, and neither have you... I'm perfectly well and alive, just waiting for you to wake up from all of your uncertainties. You have been looking in all the wrong directions, and haven't realized that you lost yourself deeply in them." It was spoken calmly, but laced with such a strong conviction.   
  
The warmth moved away from his ear, and he felt the heat resonate at the back of his neck. The man gently kissed the back of his head, inhaling him, embracing his slender body with a tight yet tender hug. Feeling every trembling wave that sparked through him.  
  
Akihito smiled gently, the tears fled down his cheeks. _He's just a figment of my imagination now. I'm just afraid... if I turn around now, I know he won't be there anymore._   
  
Asami held the young man in a firm embrace, his hands over the heart of a fighter, feeling it race under his very fingertips. His mind flickered and had an unexpected glimpse of random flashbacks. None of them were his, they were all scenes through the photographer's eyes.   
  
Things that happened or could have happen, he wasn't sure of their timeline. Each moment seemed to have terrified the boy and drew him further away from him, and out of his reach. He faintly began to understand what Akihito had gone through, and where all the fears had been coming from. Realizing why Akihito looked at him so desperately in the hospital room. _He was so afraid of losing me, that he lost himself through it all._ He comprehended the motive of why Akihito couldn't get himself out.   
  
Asami returned to the boy's ear and sighed. His warm breath traveled down the boy's neckline, that it caused an involuntary shiver.   
  
"You've got to remember what has happened to you. That is your only key. You've gone the wrong way and continued spiraling down that same path. You're trapped in your own world of illusions, Akihito. Don't let your doubts rule over you... Return to me, please... " he whispered gently yet urgently, "You can't stay in this place forever. And I can't ----."   
  
There was a sudden silence, the sentence stayed incomplete.   
  
"Asami?!"  
  
It was a breathless whisper that escaped him.   
  
He fell back, crashing down once more into the tiled flooring. Landing on his back, the air swished out of him. He was dazed and confused, looking rashly side to side as he gasped for a breath. _Where did he... go?_ Just like the man had appeared, he was swiftly gone. The scent and warmth lingered around him long enough before the wind swept every bit of it away. Leaving him alone to question everything all over again.   
  
His gaze blurred, rippling his vision of the scenery above him, which had strangely calmed down.  His anxiety started to overwhelm him again, completely. _Where am I supposed to look? Are you really out there, somewhere that is beyond my reach... not in the darkness... as you said you would be when you disappeared from my world..._ Taking another deep ragged breath, the anger flowed out.  
  
" **What were you going to say to me?** " he shouted out as he slammed his fists into the ground. And _will I ever get a chance to hear it?_   
The thoughts swarmed like bees in his head.   
  
"Return... Return to where? What if I can stay here forever?…" _just not without you..._  
"I need you, I always needed you in a way after all those run ins with each other... Heh... funny how that works.", he muttered to himself.   
  
_ I actually miss you...  _  
  
Those notions, questions and unanswered meanings kept swamping him, he stared at the sky, as soft clouds trailed over. The huge storm had seemed to somehow pass over. _Now if only I knew what he meant by snapping out of it... I don't even remember... everything is just so... mixed up..._  
  
He sat up for a moment, muddled, this time feeling more broken from the swirl of his emotions. Yet something felt different in his surroundings, it was either the air or the scene, he couldn't really pick it out. _Asami **is** waiting somewhere for me..._   
  
There was a strange feeling of hope lingering at the edge of his swollen heart ever since Asami left his presence behind.   
  
Looking over the city, those dark clouds that seemed so threatening were no longer there, the fog had dissipated thinly, leaving the city in the last rays of sunlight, which stung his tearstained eyes. Everything seemed to have lighten up with a soft warm golden glow. Reminding him only of golden eyes he was looking forward to stare into. He looked around the rooftop once more, as the wind swept through the ground quietly, swirling the dust and sand. The newspaper swept through the air towards his direction, getting caught by his arm being in the way. He grabbed the scrunched up piece of paper, before it had a chance to be whisked away.  
  
Looking down at the image of his famous shot that got the story to run for the daily paper. It was his best break through.   
  
_ "Remember, Akihito." _ , the soft whisper hanged in the air.   
  
He avoided taking a look around, knowing that voice didn't come from where he was, just a distant place he couldn't grasp. He kept his eyes on the image in front of him, trying to recall the events of when he took it.   
  
"Come on give me some **damn clue**. It all started with me taking these pictures.", he grumbled under his breath, encouraging himself on. And no matter how hard he looked, having his eyes fixed on it, nothing would come to him. Something kept blocking the event.   
  
He felt foolish, even though he tried, the disappointment began to trickle into his heart. He just wanted the answers so badly and was so emotionally exhausted, that out of anger and frustration he almost ripped the page in half as his tears spilled onto the paper. They seeped into the image, disorienting it and dissolving the ink.  
  
A trigger set off instantly in his mind, giving him a flashback of something that had happened, yet he somehow forgot. _I gave these pictures to Taiki-san? Even though I made it on time to him something was wrong with them the first time. And Asami... What about Asami?... I wasn't stopped by him then....but... He **always** stopped me..._   
  
His eyes widen as the page faded to a blank right before his very eyes, like the answer had revealed itself.   
  
"I never made it... I got... held up... stuck..." he uttered in realization.   
  
Within a blink, just like a flash flood from a raging river, everything he's been missing cascaded into his mind with a full throttling rush. Whether it was a dream or reality it mingled together, replaying events that happened in both realms.  
  
He recalled the chase, him trying to get away from Asami's men and how he almost got caught. The construction site he ran into. A vague sensation of falling and the sudden harsh impact with the ground. The isolating darkness. Pain that coursed through him everywhere. His unheard cry for help. The icy rain water that almost suffocated him in his sleep. _Haven't I been dreaming all of that?... Or was that what really had happened to me... just I kept coming back here to these misguiding scenarios._ Shaking his head, he was unsure or which was right or wrong.   
  
His mystified eyes widened, remembering the look in Asami's golden eyes when he grabbed onto the man with all his might and didn't want to ever let go. _They had more concern in them of worry and confusion than I've ever seen before from him. Why couldn't I remember that?! ... That white room…_  
  
_ Did he find me??  He must have... He had to… He found me where... no one else ever would have... _  
  
Everything came back to him more or less between the two different worlds. Some of it piecing itself together right before him, revealing most of its truths and the lies that left him with a difficult heartache.   
  
Some memories were still left unclear, but he knew he would remember them eventually. There was always something that would frighten him. _I really did lose myself in these nightmares, mostly because I was afraid... that no one would ever come for me._ _I didn't want to be left there… be all alone._ He took a deep breath.  
  
"He was right about one thing... I've been searching for him, just... in the wrong place." As he exhaled, he began to feel more content with himself for the first time in what seemed a long time.  
  
Trying to let go of everything that scared him from that moment on, every doubt that lingered inside him. Just enough, so he could reach out to where he truly belonged. A feeling of lightness washed over him, as the tormenting agony left. Everything around him had appeared to wither away, shattering like a mirrored image into a million shards of dust. Leaving him to watch the glittering sparkles in the darkness wrap themselves around him into a magical binding spell, returning him to where he should have been all along.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to overuse the -sans too much. Just where I felt it was needed.  
> Disclaimer - Both guys belong to Ayano Yamane-sensei, just using them in the story.
> 
> If it gets confusing in later chapters, it's meant to =)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Akihito gets trapped after a dangerous fall, but what will it take to set him free?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta has been done by me, originally this was written in 2008 and revised/tweaked/edited between 2013-15  
> (There might still be a few errors lingering)
> 
> (Takes place on the context of before Naked Truth, and takes its own spin.)  
> \- Another side note to keep in mind. Renji = Suoh and Izumi = Kirishima since this was written before the names came up!

 

Distant muffled voices echoed in his mind, slowly getting closer until they were amplifying louder and began to ring in his ears. Stirring him from his long deep slumber.   
  
"Get out of here, I **told** you I wasn't supposed to be disturbed." The really irritated male voice barked out louder than his head could comprehend the sound, bouncing off the walls within.   
  
“I’m sorry Sir, but please understand... you've been in here for five hours..." A concerned voice replied back quietly, stumbling through his words. There was a hesitant pause.   
  
"Yoshito-sensei insisted on breaking in here. The alert of Takaba-san's heart rate was dropping drastically a while ago, he got seriously worried about his state ----"  
  
"Out **NOW**." A loud growl erupted next to him, cutting the other man off in the distance as there was a loud thump, followed by a shattering noise. The sound of broken pieces hitting the floor rang like large drops of hail. _Glass?? What's going on? Why is it so loud in here?... Am I even in the... right place??_  
  
Akihito shivered within, his heart had nearly jumped out of his chest from the loud racket. All of it echoed and sounded ten times louder to him then it should. He could feel the raging wrath in the man's voice, making him even more afraid of opening his eyes. _I have to be in the wrong place? Why is this man so furious?_   
  
He heard the door slam shut in the background from whoever had left. And then the room suddenly got engulfed into a deafening stillness. Leaving him only to his senses, and to try figure things out for himself of what was happening.  _I wonder where I really am?... Have I gotten away from my nightmares, or entered another one??_   
  
The only thing that still made some sort of reaction in the quietness, was a soft beeping noise right next to him, blending along with another distant sound of tapping. It thrummed all at once against something close by.   
  
_ That sound indicates a heartbeat... right?? Am I really in such bad shape?… Ugh... Why does it all still seem so foggy... What is that sound... it's so familiar... is it RAIN? _ Getting clearer in his ears, it seemed like it was splattering hard against a wall.   
  
He held his breath for a second, the abrupt memory was too fierce as it came back to him in a rush, hitting hard into his bruised chest. Instantly, it made him feel nauseated, as a small fragment of something came back to him. Of a dark place and the feeling of drowning. A dread of abandonment and the continuous echoing sound of rain drops falling. He almost choked, trying to withhold a sob, and the rest of his emotions were about to follow in line, as he jammed a tight clamp down on it with all his might. _I'm not going to cry... I can't..._  
  
A sigh escaped from the person nearby, the soft blow of air drifted over his face. It somewhat startled him, making him remember he really wasn't left alone and someone still stayed behind.   
  
"mmngh…" the moan escaped him quietly.   
  
He wanted to move, at least just a little, but his whole body from top to bottom was numbed. The prickling of light pain vibrated throughout him in various certain areas. It was slowly impacting all the muscles in his limps. He heard the other's breath get caught by his action, sensing the man was really close to him. He could have sworn he heard his name being whispered, as he tried to even out his own breathing, holding in the discomforting pain. He sensed whoever was close to him, seemed to be waiting, the quietness made him even more nervous.   
  
A heavy sigh finally escaped so close to him again, the warm air drifted against his skin.    
  
"Damn it... Akihito, if only I had more time…even just a minute... I could have possibly pulled you back.", the man sounded very irritated with himself for some reason.   
  
_ Asami??  _ His heart thundered in his chest. _What is he talking about?? Pull me back... back from where?_ Trying to grasp onto his thoughts. _Does he mean my dreams... Was he really there?... but that's…  that's impossible..._ Straining his ears, the rain felt like it was echoing in and out once more. A haze wanted to submerge him again, but he willed to fight it. _No... I have to stay here still... I need to know if I am where I'm meant to be…_   
  
Everything in him felt heavy, even when he tried opening his eyes. It swallowed his strength just by attempting to do so. He couldn't make it out, but hearing Asami's voice, there seemed to be a trace of sadness in it. At the same time laced with disappointment, like the man had failed to do something very important. _Asami was never the type to admit he had been conquered by anything._ Yet here was the man fully bare about it in the solace of the quiet room with him. _Since when is he so open... being so down isn't like him..._ His mind mused. _At least he's being honest... Ugh…No…  Why does it feel like everything is spinning??_   
  
Akihito took a deep raspy breath, inhaling, filling his lungs deep. Even his chest seemed like it couldn’t get enough of the oxygen it wanted, even when he sensed the extra airflow. A stab coursed through his ribcage, spreading, burning through the rest of his lower chest. _Did I injure myself there?? I can’t remember??_ He heard Asami's breath hesitate all of a sudden, as if awaiting for something to happen.   
  
His mind started to fade, pounding and whirling. Causing him to feel sick to the core, it began to drag him down. _Maybe I should go back? Everything doesn't feel right to me?_   
His thoughts froze at the instant feeling of fingers running through his hair, brushing lightly through them. _This seems familiar too??_ The touch surged through his entire being like a reviving spark, tensing him just a bit, and then the feeling reversed. This was a touch he hadn't often received before from the man. _Was Asami ever like this?_ Gently, it continued brushing over the strands, soothing him.  _I want more of this..._ It was calming him, making him comfortable, and relaxed. Letting his nightmares be left far behind, with only minor doubts left residing in his heart.  
  
"I guess it's all left up to you and the words I had left behind." The whisper warmly glided into his ear, almost causing him to shiver.   
  
Asami sighed with exhaustion once more, and noticed he was starting to do it way too often. Pulling his hand out of the boy's warm mop of hair. He stood up for a minute, wanting to stretch out a bit. He almost swayed to the side, and fell over, catching himself against the edge of the bed. The move was a mistake, even though the drug had worn off, there were traces of it still resonating inside him.   
  
Immediately he sat down, pushing himself back into the uncomfortable chair again. The whole ordeal seemed to be too much for him.   
_ Five hours he said, it took me five hours to get to him... when it only seemed like it lasted an hour or less. _ Shaking his head. _I wonder if I reached out far enough, did I really make it in time??_ _He should have at least opened his eyes by now..._  
  
Once more, he reached out for that small hand. He kept holding onto it for so long, but he didn't want to lose any contact from the boy. Glancing down to his strong hand as the small one embedded itself so perfectly into his. He felt mild tension run through it. _He's still dreaming..._ The monitor's sound had been wavering the last five minutes and seemed to be increasing again, showing the other's heart racing. Causing him to hesitate with anticipation, hoping that the young man would come back. But as he watched over the sleeping face, there still appeared to be no reaction. Just moments of irregular breath intakes once in a while as if the boy was struggling within. Swiftly, he gazed away, looking out the window for a moment. The sun had already been gone, the rolling storms came around again. It was pouring over the cool streets, shifting everything to a dark shade of gray.  
  
He thought back to the rain for a minute. _His dreams were always full of rain... was it coming from his emotions... just like that storm that was eating everything away from his world??_ He shook the grim images away. The young man had actually been going through a tough battle for his life. So many dramatic things ran through his wild mind. Too much has seemed to happen all at once, and he couldn't understand some of it, and why it even turned out that way it did. _One close call is all it would have taken to whisk him away from my grasp. From me..._                  
  
Rubbing his eyes with his other hand, he couldn't help it any longer, weariness had washed over him with another strong sweep. _I guess I'll just have to wait a little longer._ He placed his forehead onto his arm that held Akihito's hand, and hid his face into the nook of his elbow. Making himself as comfortable as he could once more. His eyes lazily wanted to close, yet all they did was stare out into the blurred dimmed sheets.   
  
His golden eyes started to burn just a bit, the motions finally had swayed towards his heart to move just a little, but he needed to hold it in. He couldn't let anyone see what was going on, on the inside. That he was close to losing his grip on what he was always good at disapproving in himself. Slowly he let his mind drift, he needed to try and think positively, only hope for the best. _Maybe I'll be able to reach out to him once more, I know he'll come back soon..._  
  
  
Akihito stayed still, ever since that hand held onto him. He couldn't stop his heart from speeding with the emotion. An urge was surging through him madly. The warmth that transcended to him from just that grip alone made him want to move, pressing him to fight the fatigue that was trying to engulf him. Forcing himself with the struggle, he finally managed to crack his eyes just a bit, taking in the view of a dim ceiling and then its surroundings.   
  
Blurry eyes tried to absorb all the faintly lit white walls of the room, and everything in. Blinking a bit, he moved his eyes to the left side, there was just a soft glow coming from the nightstand lamp. Not too far in the distance, he saw the small window in a door, with someone that looked like a nurse passing by. _Hospital room?? But it doesn't look like one..._   
  
His eyes almost shut on him in a flick. He fought the urge once more, prying them open. _I can't go yet..._ Slowly his gaze fell on his left arm, a bandage wrapped around his elbow, though he didn't feel much pain coming from it. His gaze dropped down, following to where his hand lay. Noticing the man hunched forward in the chair, the dark mop of hair at the edge of the bed, with his face hidden away behind the large arm. He was unsure if the other was even awake anymore. _Asami?... Has he been with me the whole time?..._  
  
Noticing Asami's hold tighten a bit around his hand, the warmth grounded him, linking him to this world. _Is he real?… I want... to just touch him... I don't want this being another mirage that will just fade away right in front of me._ Akihito strained a bit, the memory conjured up, of how he was so close to touching the older man at the most critical time and then just like that he was gone right before his eyes. Taking in a deep breath and holding it, he tried to move as some pain sprang through the rest of his body. Hearing the increased beeping sound next to him, he forced himself to ignore it. The sound was like an alarm reverberating in his head, getting louder the harder he tried to move.   
  
"Nnngh…" moaning lowly, he was able to lift his right arm slowly, it felt heavy like it had been tied down by a ton of chains. His shoulder throbbed as he shakily reach out for the man, any part of him. _I've got to... just a little more..._  
  
Asami had almost perished, falling into the depths of sleep soundlessly. Anything he had been thinking about had left him some moment ago. Mostly, he didn't want to think about anything anymore, just the priority of the boy waking up. He was uncertain if he heard a moan, the hand he held onto twitched in his grip as the heart monitor reacted drastically again. _Damn... he's probably still trapped somewhere… only his dreams would make him react this way._ Then something made him freeze the course of his thoughts. The reaction followed through the rest of his body, sending a wave of tension from the sudden sensation he received.   
  
He held his breath in that moment, as something had brushed against the top of his hair. It was gentle enough as if a breeze had passed through a cracked window. _Should I look, or am I just going to wind up with an empty bed?..._ Putting his doubts aside, he continually held on to the mere hope and took a risk. Raising his head just enough above his arm to take a peek.   
  
Through slitted eyelids, hazel irises peered down into his, holding his gaze without a blink.   
  
Akihito saw the reaction within the golden ones, they were in disbelief and begun to appear slightly glazed over. His fingers were in the man's dark hair just a touch, trembling to hold onto the real thing. Just as he made enough contact for attention, it dropped down with a heavy puff onto the covers over his stomach, right in front of the other's surprised face. He was too weak to hold his own strength.   
  
Asami suddenly rose up, almost knocking the chair out from behind him, as he leaned in closer right away.   
  
"Akihito.."  
  
Asami whispered the boy's name, while staring deeply into those sleepy eyes. There was still so much confusion in them, as if trying to comprehend the situation.    
  
"Mmm… Ahh ss…"   
  
Akihito wanted to speak, but only a raspy moan came out of his mouth. Realizing his throat felt raw, as if set on fire, completely dry from the lack of moisture in his airway. A fingertip was placed upon his lips, cutting him off from trying to say anything further.   
  
"You're finally back, that's all that matters...", it was a low whisper, with gentleness lingering in it.   
  
_ Is this still a dream?? _ Akihito's eyes followed the man, while he moved staggeringly away, grabbing a bottle of water from the nightstand, and placed it upon his lips. Akihito closed his eyes as the cool liquid soared through his lips, pouring down his throat, replenishing him.   
  
Asami watched attentively, seeing how desperately the boy was drinking up the water. Akihito's eyes blinked open, making him look completely innocent and lost, as he stared back up at him. Asami observed for any signs from what he had seen in the most terrifying moments. _It looks like he is back to normal, he might not remember what happened here or there. I'll just have to watch him carefully... at least I can calm down, he's finally awake._ He felt his heart flutter lightly at the last thought.  
  
Akihito's mind kept submerging, trying to seep back into the deep sleep. He kept fighting it between distorted images that seemed to emerge in his wake. He still hadn't pieced it all together, just some of it. Most of it was still so vivid inside him, that it was too scary to search for answers. The emotions clung to the edges of his heart, ready to burst out of him. Asami kept eyeing him, like he was looking for something, making him feel vaguely uncomfortable with his gaze. There were no words spoken between them, everything was said within their eyes.  
  
Though the golden ones were starting to show signs of growing cold, as Asami was slowly taking his way back to his old demeanor. _There he goes to being a bastard... again... Maybe I am in the right place? Did I scare him or something??_ That thought stopped half way, when Asami softened up a bit again. Akihito almost had to do a double take for what he just saw.   
  
Asami might have been going back to what he always did, but he knew Akihito didn't need that right now. He didn't want to take any more risks. He stayed close, unable to think of sitting down at the very moment. Even though on the inside, he felt like he was going to keel over. The bed was sustaining him for the balance. He just wanted to be close enough to the young man while those hazel eyes stayed open. He searched his mind for things he could ask.   
  
"Are you feeling, okay?", he finally managed to utter quietly.   
  
Akihito's eyes wandered away from his, as if trying to think of how to respond before gazing back up at him. There was a small nod a little afterwards, indicating that he was fine. He concluded that the painkillers were still active enough, but would most likely wear off soon. Asami watched over him concerned, the boy's gaze seemed to be sliding away from him. Another question came to mind, but he was anxious of how the photographer would react. He took a gamble with it anyway.   
  
"Do you... remember what happened?", he asked quietly.   
  
Akihito seemed to think back a little, then his eyes slightly turned his way, into a flared glare for a moment before replying in a raspy voice.   
  
"Your so called bodyguards were chasing me... I was getting away... I fell...." He gasped, his eyes suddenly widened in panic.  
  
"...the floor… it gave way..." he choked out.   
  
Shifting his gaze quickly, he looked away towards the window that was washed by the drops of rain. His heart started to race, the monitor's alarm coinciding with it, but he continued on.  
  
"I tried getting out, but everything hurt so much… drowning… I almost drowned... I was so tired…cold...", he choked on his words once more, and gulped for air instead, trying to keep his cry in as his thoughts started to mix. It was hard trying to remember what even happened next.   
  
Asami noticed the change, as confusion took over the real memories. He gently placed his hand on Akihito's chin, diverting the boy's viewpoint back to him. Hazel eyes started to fill with a loss, Akihito began blurting things out.   
  
"...you gave me up to them... and didn't care anymore... you were shot... I let myself go..." The boy was restraining all of his emotions, but they were on a verge of spilling over.   
  
"You... you died, when it was suppose…" the rest ceased off as a lump in his throat.  
  
Asami leaned in, over Akihito's face closely, just a few inches away, sternly staring into those terrified ones, as he placed his fingers once more on the lips that were quivering underneath.   
  
"Shhh... It's okay... calm down... you don't have to say anymore. It's just some of your dreams are confusing you with the facts..." Looking into those bewildered eyes that remembered their worst fear of all, the tears emerged and fled from the corners.   
  
_ Dreams... then what's real and what's not. _ Akihito mind battled with the thought, as his breathing became distraught.   
  
Asami sighed a little, exhaling his breath onto flushed skin. Caressing the young face, brushing his fingers against the soft cheek as he began to explain in small detail.  
  
"My men did chase you, and you did fall down in the construction site… and you got yourself pretty banged up in a couple of places. You fell into a state of hypothermia, and had a lot of blood loss. As for anything else that you can't seem to bring up to mind after that had happened in your dreams, postponing your recovery. It made you believe events that weren't real or had happened. You were in a state where... where I just couldn't wake you up..." he quietly concluded.  
  
He paused just a bit, unsure what else to tell him, and if the information was clear enough for the other to comprehend. Akihito still looked frightened just like those moments where they had reached close calls with his precious life.    
  
"I nearly... lost you..." Asami actually stumbled through the words in a whisper.   
  
"You know... you were very lucky I was able to find you... After waiting all those hours, and you disappearing without a trace..." Asami stopped himself.   
  
Akihito's eyes showed a small signs of relaxing, straining to stay calm, yet every wave of emotion was running throughout the boy's body. Asami removed his fingers and replace them with his lips, just lightly touching Akihito's. Enough to soothe out the other's hazy mind, and let him know this wasn't a dream any longer. Pulling away, he watched the young man still struggling to cope with all the information.  
  
Akihito kept sifting through his mind, the heart wrenching moments and visions he ran across. Remembering how he reacted when he almost lost the man in front of him, the words he spilled out on the rooftop. His eyes enlarged again, realization met him with disappointment as he held onto a breath that contained a painful sob. Tears trickled down his face now even more. _I never made my true confession to him, just when my heart was raw and all out in the open. None of it ever... happened._   
  
"Akihito, what's wrong?..."   
  
He didn't hear Asami ask, as he dug deeper into his memories, questioning his way through them. _It was all in my dreams, but is that really how I feel now... when I'm right in front of him? Should I even tell him... what if he doesn't respond to it well, maybe it’s just me that wanted to let things be that way..._ The feeling twisted in his heart more, as his mind battled whether they should be revealed. _What if he doesn't even feel the same?... What if he is here only to comfort me?_  
  
Asami caught the reactions tracing through the boy's eyes, seeing them sweep through back and forth instantly.  
  
"What's wrong, Akihito?" Asami repeated once more, a little more urgently, hoping the photographer would answer him honestly.   
  
"Tell me…"   
  
Akihito quickly gazed away from him, the question somehow seemed to stun the boy.    
  
Akihito wasn't sure what he wanted to say anymore to the one so close to him, the one he almost died for. In the end he just shook his head slightly.   
  
"Nothing..." It was barely audible for Asami to hear.   
  
Asami knew he was lying, the heart monitor proved to be like a lie detector throughout their entire ordeal. _Something is still bothering him..._ _but what?_ He knew he wasn't going to get the answers he was looking for, he saw the nightmares Akihito came across, but didn't want to stress him out any further. _Maybe he'll figure things out on his own from here on..._ He knew he was a link to those dreams, but didn't think they were going to be so dark. And even now wondered what made Akihito's thoughts so intense.   
  
He was aware he had to wait, pushing wasn’t going to lead him places this time. Akihito looked so frustrated, and terribly worn out mentally. Asami slowly straightened himself up, shifting away from the young man to give him the breathing space he needed. He turned and was about to walk away from the bedside and towards the door.   
  
Yet fingers tugged at his sleeve abruptly, surprising him. Looking back over his shoulder at Akihito, he suppressed himself. It was the look he hoped that he wouldn't have to come across, it seemed like the boy was going to panic any second like he did in those times before.   
  
"Please... don't go anywhere.", it was a low whisper but almost appeared as a desperate cry.   
  
Akihito knew he seemed so childish, and didn't want to annoy the man.  _I don't want him to go, not yet..._ For some reason his heart felt like it was going to burst into a million pieces, still debating whether to blurt out those words or hold them all within, burying them completely. His thoughts were racing, fleeing through wildly in his mind, while he held on to the remaining moment. _I lost him before... but being with him... will it mean he'll take my freedom... he…_  
  
_ He's already taken my heart... _ _Hasn't he?_  
  
Asami searched those desperate eyes, keeping their gaze locked with his.  
  
"I'm just going to grab my doctor, I'll be right back." Asami replied quietly, which caused Akihito to become unreasonable upon hearing that, the grip got stronger with waves of trembles following through it.   
  
"Asami, just stay here.", the boy pleaded him.   
  
Asami turned towards him, gently prying the hand off his shirt sleeve, and held on to it. He leaned in very closely.   
  
"Just calm down, it won't even take a minute. You should reserve your strength. You've just woken up and I don't want you straining yourself". He whispered, yet knew his words weren't getting through once more to Akihito. Sometimes the boy was too stubborn for his own good.   
  
Asami used his other hand, petting and running it through Akihito's hair, hoping it would be the fastest way to calm him down. The young man seemed to be eagerly focused on some other thought and trying to keep him in the room. Just as he placed Akihito's hand back on the bed it snatched at him again.   
  
Akihito didn't want to let go, his eyes were starting to get hazy and unfocused, as he forced himself to stare into Asami's. Holding on with the last bit of stamina he had left in him, pushing through the adrenalin of his heart.   
  
"Asami... I..." he almost got stuck, but still succeeded to spill out the last sounds of them.   
  
"...I love you."  
  
The words flowed into the quiet room, as he let them off his chest with the last encouraging breath. His eyes froze onto the golden ones, waiting for something, anything, even a spark of emotion from the somewhat cold stunned expression. Waiting and wanting, he tired to hold on. His vision blurred, not knowing if it was from the tears or being so weary suddenly.   
  
"You... you... bastard..." He couldn't help himself from mumbling out, with his energy slipping through his fingers. His vision swirled and the picture began to grow dull in his eyes. He knew he would be all right this time, with not much worry left in him for anything else. Everything had been left in the open. With only hearing his name being called out faintly, he let his mind drift off.  
  
"Akihito..."Asami whispered and sighed again, tapping very gently on the warm cheek only to hear a small groan come out.   
  
The boy had fallen back asleep, exerting the last of his vigor on him. His breathing had slowly calmed down after the roller-coaster ride of emotions. Asami softly traced the boy's face with his fingers, considerately wiping away the last tracks of tears that were left behind with his thumb. He wished those eyes stayed open for just a little longer. The words still rang in his ears, a sentence he didn't think would ever come out from the photographer.   
  
Leaning in, he softly kissed the warm forehead, leaving himself in the moment and his thoughts. Seeping out the boy’s emotions into himself.  He couldn't help but smirk at what just happened.   
  
"Sometimes you are just too much, Akihito. Don't worry, I'll be taking you home very soon." He murmured against the sleeping face, knowing well it might have made its way through into that foggy mind.    
  
Pulling away, he decided to just let it be for now and find his doctor. Finally, he felt strong enough to stand on his own. He adjusted his sleeve on his left arm back, grabbed his jacket off the chair, and picked up his cell along with other belongings off the nightstand, placing them into his pockets. Taking a deep breath, he then began walking towards the door feeling more alive, without taking a glance back. The worries were all lifting away, and being left behind, disappearing the minute he swung the door open and walked through the threshold.   
  
_ Everything should be all right now. He’s finally returned to me safely. _

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to overuse the -sans too much. Just where I felt it was needed.  
> Disclaimer - Both guys belong to Ayano Yamane-sensei, just using them in the story.
> 
> If it gets confusing in later chapters, it's meant to =)
> 
> **Akihito gets trapped after a dangerous fall, but what will it take to set him free?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta has been done by me, originally this was written in 2008 and revised/tweaked/edited between 2013-15  
> (There might still be a few errors lingering)
> 
> (Takes place on the context of before Naked Truth, and takes its own spin.)  
> \- Another side note to keep in mind. Renji = Suoh and Izumi = Kirishima since this was written before the names came up!

 

Renji stiffened when he heard the door jolt open, fearing the man was going to snap at him one more time.  His boss walked out with his normal cold expression glaring through, yet he seemed calmer than the previous two days.    
  
"Have my doctor look him over, we're taking him home right afterwards…" The exhausted man quietly ordered, without looking in his direction.    
  
"Let me know when we're ready to go, I'll be outside for the time being..."    
  
Renji nodded, as he observed the older man carefully in the corner of his eye. _I wonder if everything is all right. He seems a bit... distracted..._   
He didn't want to voice out his concern, while the other seemed to be in a world of his own. So anything he had to say, he held back for now.  Asami finally turned away from the threshold, and slowly walk away from him. Renji eyed the man, until he disappeared far down the hallway. _Had Takaba-san woken up?? Or had something else occurred while he was in there?_   
  
  
Asami walked outside, the moisture in the air finally released the last unnerving tensions within his stressed out body. Taking out his pack of cigarettes, he needed one more than anything now, as he leaned his back against the cold concrete wall. Feeling himself finally fall into the depths of his dazed state. He thought back to the last minutes of his dream that meant life or death for the boy.    
  
As he tried to track down Akihito before it all seemed to be too late. Standing there in front of Satonori's building and thinking of different ways to search through the entire complex. It made him nervous from the hopelessness he felt of ever finding the one he needed to reach out to in time. All he knew was that he had to go up, somewhere really high, almost as if to touch the outlines of the cloudy sky. When his instinct did finally kick in through the drifting air, he suddenly had an image swiftly flash through his mind. It was an overview of the city, and instantly he knew where he had to go.    
  
He ran quickly into the empty building and straight for the elevator. Being confined in that tin box had so much emotional pressure on him, as if it was getting smaller and tighter all around him as he went up higher. When he reached the rooftop, his heart literally froze over just like the icy wind that blew over him, stiffening all his movements. Seeing Akihito on the very thin ledge sent a strong jolt in him to the core.    
  
He couldn’t watch that happen in front of him, and the loss that was about to take place. He wouldn't stand for it, even if _Hell_ was going to try and stop him. He just rushed out with all his might towards the boy. Yelling Akihito's name, trying to break the sound barrier as his voice was whisked away with the wild gusts.   
  
_ No... I won't let you... **You** can't ever leave me... _   
  
The seconds ticked by slowly, every one of them making a bigger difference in their lives. The moment he wrapped his strong arms around the young man's warm chest, gripping him like he was the last anchor left in that vanishing domain. The instinct of time stopped instantly just for the two of them. The clouds, the sun, and that eroding fog.    
  
Everything stilled after that very single motion, yet it never left him enough time to pull Akihito back to reality with him. _What would have happened if I didn't grab onto him in time? Would he still have returned to me??_ His heart shook from the dangerous thoughts. _I **shouldn't** even come across those..._   
  
Akihito had finally woken up, it was the best sign he could have hoped for. Though the pain from those nightmares still had a vivid impression left on the photographer's mind. He only saw bits and pieces of them, small memories that seemed to be closely entangled to the boy's heart. _He kept fighting through his own fears and insecurities. He even thought I had gone against him. But what did he even mean by when he said he let himself go?..._ His eyebrows furrowed, mulling over the remark and not liking how it had sounded. He took another deep drag of his cigarette.    
  
_ But no matter how much things didn't make sense to Akihito. Even if he was close to giving up, I did give him hope... and he did manage to find his way back… almost...  _   
He let out a heavy sigh, as the smoke clouded his vision.    
  
_ Why were we even able to connect like that?... That wasn't normal at all. _ He shook his head, still in denial over what had happened between the two of them. He glanced down and examined his hand that had held on tightly to the other's. It was some sort of miracle that they were able to reach out to each other, beyond the normal realms of life. _Even if it were just dreams, I wonder if Akihito will remember much of me being there and reaching out for him._   
  
The drift of their bond had gotten stronger, breaking away from anyone's treacherous grasps. No matter what they went through in these last days. It alone didn't bear enough strength to tear them apart, and nothing could do that from now on. His heart fell at ease with confidence, as he looked up, his eyes fell upon the sky and the last tracing reminiscence of the sun's rays. Remembering the words that were spoken to him, he knew it was an uneasy confession from Akihito. It only brought a smirk upon his lips. _Could I accept it just like that? I live in a dangerous world where that sort of thing doesn't have a place nor meaning ..._   
  
He sensed as someone stopped short by his side, distracting his trail of ongoing thoughts. Taking a side-glance, he was slightly annoyed for the bitter disruption.    
  
Renji stood there, his eyes showing some sort of concern, as he was cradling a form in his arms, close to his chest.  The bundle was wrapped up in a thick blanket, that covered it up entirely. Behind him Hotaka stood on guard with his duffle bag hanging over the shoulder. While Shiki next to him held a serious gaze. He had a hold on a five foot man, whose hands he was restraining behind the man's back in his tight grip.     
  
Asami heard the minor protesting grunts behind him, coming from someone that tried to struggle at any chance they got. He narrowed his eyes instantly once he got the full sight of the situation. Seeing all three of his men with a disturbed look across their faces. Questions flooded over, crashing one after another, thinking of which one to yell out first.   
  
“What happened?” he managed to growl out lowly in irritation.    
  
Renji glanced to his right, at his two partners who stayed silent. Then returned his gaze to his boss and took the initiative step.    
  
“Everything is all right as of now... That man barged past me into the room with a knife. He tried to attack Takaba-san, while Yoshito-sensei was still in the process of examining him.  But I didn’t give him a chance to get close enough, detained him to the floor and quickly called for backup while you were out, Sir.”, he explained rather calmly.   
  
Before his subordinate had a chance to say anything else, he had swished by him, his arm already in the air to take a swing. In the blink of the eye it landed a hard punch on the intruder's face.  He could have sworn he heard a bone crack from either the jaw or teeth, as the pain traveled through his fist. Neither of his men flinched, knowing well the act would have raised itself sooner or later.    
  
The man spat out blood as he lost some composure, and was restrained even tighter within Shiki's grip. He gave a harsh dirty look at him as a wide grin spread on his bloody lips.    
  
”You will pay for that one day, Asami.” Grumbling the threat through his clenched teeth. The man didn't seem to fear him.   
  
Though Asami wasn’t moved by the slurred words, as he grabbed the man by the collar and inquired his own question.   
  
“Who are you working for? **Tell me.** ” he demanded gruffly.    
  
The average looking man just gave him another bloody smirk, ignoring the query completely. Asami didn’t feel like dealing with it that very moment.    
  
“Get him out of here already.”, he roared, shoving the frame back against his guard as he gave Shiki a direct gaze.   
  
Taking a step back, as an uncontrolled vibration of nerves phased through him, and mildly dimmed while he did his best to hide the rest well within himself. Observing the assassin, who kept putting up a fight against Shiki, while being roughly dragged away towards another waiting car. Asami turned towards Renji, briskly closing in the distance, his eyes fell more on the bundled up blanket. He gently pulled one of its corners aside to reveal Akihito's sleeping face against Renji's strong shoulder.   
  
Lowering his voice to a worried whisper.    
”We should get him into the car right away, it’s too cold out here.”    
  
Renji nodded, and they both begun to follow Hotaka, who lead them to the parked limo.    
  
As they walked, Renji cleared his voice and spoke monotonously to cut the tension between them.   
  
“Takaba-san should be fine according to sensei… he is still unsure about his mental state though, it would have to be monitored. He said the boy would still be sleeping a little more than usual. Physically, his body will need a lot of time to recover, it could take up to two weeks or more. For now he gave him a strong dose of painkillers only, so he doesn’t feel anything from his injuries. Especially since we're moving him like this. Yoshito-sensei will be stopping by the penthouse after we reach there. He stayed behind to discuss things over with Tadahiro-sensei, and most likely to finish the paperwork to complete the discharge…", giving his boss what he had been told in person.    
  
"As for Izumi, he called in not too long ago, saying he has detained Satonori-san… they are bringing him in and should reach our location approximately around the same time as we will arrive.”, summing up the rest of the report with some good news.   
  
Asami nodded, only half paying attention to any of the words that were being said.  Once they were near the car, Renji passed Akihito gently over to him. He took the boy very carefully and slid into the back seats.    
  
Asami laid the fragile form down across the long side seat of the limo, making sure he was in a comfortable position, as he placed the blond mop of hair on his lap. He would finally be able to relax, once Akihito was in the safety of his penthouse.  Satonori had pushed the last boundary against him, stepping over it like that and trying to go after Akihito was the last straw the traitor could have pulled. He questioned the intention heavily.   
  
_ What was the man trying to accomplish by even going after the boy? Was it just another one of his ways to hurt me? Or was he chancing it that I was going to be in the room? _   
  
The ride home was a quiet one, though he kept his eyes open for anymore unexpected surprises. He was getting tired of them, jumping in on him one after another. Lately, he almost was one step behind in catching them, which just made him even more irritated. He set his mind up to tie up the small loose ends with Satonori and then everything should turn out the way he wanted it to be.     
  
Peering down upon Akihito, he hoped the boy's condition would improve within the next few days. Keeping his hand in the warm sandy hair, his fingers played around within the long messy locks. The photographer seemed to be a bit more calmer now that he was aware. He might not have understood everything that had happened. Even he couldn't explain some of it anymore. In all honesty Akihito gave him quite the scare, more fearsome than him experiencing his first stand of being in the line of fire.    
  
Glancing back out the window, the evening was falling to the shades of deep indigo. Streetlights passed his eyes, zipping through in a variety of blurred straight lines. The car drove quickly through the streets of Tokyo.  A lot of things had laid themselves out within the last forty-eight hours, now it was just a matter of fixing it all. _Could I keep things going as they have been in the past?_ He thought of even revealing something to Akihito once he got better. But for now he had to make up his own decision within himself, and if he was even ready for that kind of step.   
  
Once the car dipped and went underground, more relief fell over him. _Finally I can relax a bit..._ He didn't have to be confined to a small white room anymore. What he needed, and wanted the most was right in his arms, safe and sound. He carefully stepped out of the car with Akihito, carrying him close to his torso. His attention wavered, hearing a racket coming out from a different vehicle.   
  
He recognized the voice at once as he glared to the side. Satonori was struggling in the hold of two of his strongest men, cursing and kicking at them as he could.    
  
"You'll never get away with this. I'll have the municipality and the government after you." Satonori yelled at them angrily, letting his voice echo through the dimmed passages.   
  
One of his men had punched the councilor in the stomach, to try and keep the squabbling down. It only ended up causing a bigger riot when Satonori spotted Asami.    
  
"I'll get you for this ASAMI!!, I swear I will...". Satonori shouted even louder.   
  
Though all Asami could do was smirk at the remark as the man’s face turned beet red with anger towards him. Through all that yelling and shouting, Akihito started to stir and moan in his arms, the peaceful moments were torn as his breathing became heavier momentarily. Immediately, he adjusted Akihito more upright, placing the boy's face close against his neck, the gasping for air was heard next to his ear.    
  
Renji had stepped in between the ranting man and Asami just in case of any unpredictable situations. He seemed to notice the kid was struggling to breathe.     
  
"Throw him in the basement, I'll let you know what to do with him very soon." Asami's low toned voice bellowed towards the others that were holding onto Satonori.   
  
He placed a tighter hold on Akihito, for whatever reason he wouldn't stop squirming in the blanket, and began hyperventilating. Instead of heading for the elevator, he quickly slid back into the limo. Laying him back down across the black seat, as he kneeled on the carpeted floor. Petting Akihito while using soothing words, trying to ease him.   
  
“Shhhh... calm down, I’m here... everything is all right...”    
Softly whispering, but none of his words were getting through. He concluded that Akihito’s mind was somewhere else, probably recalling another dangerous moment. Feeling the frail body heating up from the stress. _Damn it... Guess Satonori's voice must have stirred something up in him._ He had to think fast, before the state would worsen.  _I need something to calm him down..._   
  
Without delay, he remembered he had grabbed it before he left the hospital room as a precaution. His hands began to hastily pat through his pockets and found what he needed. He gazed at the fluid in the capped syringe, containing the remainder of his sedative. His judgment raced, not wanting to endanger the boy’s life like last time, while the other side of his mind fought back with common knowledge. _He knows the truth, it shouldn’t hurt him like it did before. Grrr…This is really risking it..._ Looking at the pointed needle, and Akihito's struggling form, the decision suddenly felt heavy upon his heart.  _I can’t let it go on either._   
  
"It's all right Akihito… there is nothing here… nothing here that will hurt you…"    
  
He continued to talk quietly, while quickly taking out his lighter and heated the thin piece of metal with the flame to a high enough degree, eyeing Akihito carefully as he did. Asami needed to sterilize it before he could use it, and this was the fastest way for the emergency. Once he knew it was enough, he grabbed a bottle of water from the tiny car cabinet and opening it clumsily. Dipping the point in so it would cool, while with his free hand he rapidly unwound the blanket. When he was ready, he whispered more soothing words into Akihito's ear, as he placed the sharp tip to the thin arm, aiming for any large vein. He gave the boy just a bit of what was left, since he knew the drug had a strong effect after all. He observed as a minute passed, then another, and another one, until he noticed Akihito’s breathing finally beginning to slow down. In a surprising last moment, those hazel eyes snapped open and looked back at him very confused.    
  
The young man didn't really have a chance to speak. Asami knew very well that the sedative had already ran its course. Gently, he just continued to brush the sandy brown hair, staring into the boy’s dazed eyes as they held their gaze locked for a minute more before slipping away shut.    
  
Asami exhaled, trampling every nerve that traced through him. He kept his fury down really low, along with any other emotion that was trying to make an uprise within him. _This is the second time that man interfered with this boy’s life... Not only was he trying to take mine, but also trying to take his at the same time..._   
  
Wrapping the blanket back, he lifted Akihito up and placed him close to his strong chest, settling him against himself for a minute before he slid out from the limo. This time into the dusty air and quietness of the garage. He walked to the elevator at a fast pace, wanting to get Akihito into his bed right away.     
  
“Call Yoshito-sensei, and tell him to come upstairs to my room right away.” The order directed towards Renji, who had stayed behind. The guard took out his phone as the words were spoken to him.   
  
Once they reached the penthouse, he followed behind Renji, who knew that he was in a frustrated rush. Opening doors quickly, ahead of time for him to walk through. He went straight to the bedroom, where things had already been set up for him. Treading to the centre of the well furnished space, where his bed was near the right side wall. He placed the young man gently onto the soft mattress, and draped him over with a thin silk like sheets. Then turned around and sat on the edge, needing a break himself. His arms felt weak, he clenched his hands to prevent the shakiness from showing.   
  
Renji came in and placed a thin black rectangle case on the nightstand.     
  
"This contains all the medication that Takaba-san requires. The doctor will come in about five minutes. I've placed him in one of the rooms, two floors below, so he can be close by for emergencies.", he quietly informed Asami.    
  
Asami nodded, trying to still contain his anger, but couldn't do anything about it. He had nothing to vent it on.    
  
"If you want, you can go down first to Satonori-san... See if Izumi and you can pull out any more useful information out of him for his atrocious betrayal."   
  
The proposition was said in a dangerous tone towards Renji. And looking up at his guard, he could see the revenge stirring in the man's eyes, building up from yesterday's incident.    
  
"Also I do not want to be disturbed after Sensei leaves. Unless there is something really urgent to be brought up to me". He informed darkly.   
  
Renji nodded slightly his confirmation.    
  
"Understood, Goodnight, Sir.", he replied.   
  
And then left the room quietly, since everything else had been prepared and set in order for Asami-sama.    
  
Once his subordinate was gone and shut the door, Asami needed something to distract his mind with immediately. He looked around the room and spotted his organizer and a stack of folders on the other nightstand. Walking around the bed and over to it, he grabbed the small notebook. It seemed Izumi left things for him to look over. Slowly, leafing through the pages and noticing a lot of items listed as top priorities. He strode over and sat down in the leather sofa placed in front of the large window. It was at least two feet away from the panel, facing away from the nightly view. He could sense the small chill come from the glass, but needed it to cool him down of the burning temperature that had risen within him.    
  
Glancing briskly over the jobs and projects, most things were in order, and he didn't seem to have to worry about them. Iwato was still a big concern of his, since Satonori damaged the reputation of the important deal between all three of them. Gazing to the large bed, Akihito stirred a bit under the sheet and then settled down right away. He heard a deep inhale of a breath from the boy, showing that he was still a little restless. _Looks like I gave him the right amount if he’s still active._ At least now he was in the safety of his own home, in the comfort of his own room. There was a soft knock on the door across from where he was sitting.   
  
"Come in." he replied just loudly enough.     
  
An elder man walked through the wooden frame.    
  
"Good evening, Asami-sama." The man spoke politely and bowed.    
  
Asami nodded as well, as he rose from the couch.  The doctor walked up to the bedside, and placed his briefcase on top of the other black one. He took out an IV bag and hung it on the bed post near the wall. Then he took Akihito's small hand, and redid what was taken out at the hospital for safety purposes. Placing a new needle into the bluish vein, taping it down and then reconnecting the IV line back to supply the needed medication.    
  
"Have there been any problems after his discharge?" he asked quietly.   
  
Asami took a quick side glance at Akihito.    
  
"He seemed to have a small panic attack about fifteen minutes ago, I not sure what set it on." Asami replied hesitantly.    
"I’m only speculating it was someone’s voice he was a little afraid of, though not positive. In the end I had to mildly sedate him... He stirred just before you got here.", he quietly concluded.    
  
Yoshito nodded as he was listening, and readjusted the drip.    
  
"I'm going to leave you a small oxygen tank just in case. I don't think you'll need it, but just for assurance..." he notified Asami. And in a calm voice went on.   
  
"I also read the reports from Tadahiro-sensei about Takaba-san's condition. Also ran across your inquiry regarding the state of sedation, and how your request was neglected... As a doctor he shouldn't have allowed it, especially from the time the first outburst had happened. Since there are always other methods of calming down a patient. It would have been a better chance to assess the boy and see the progress after sustaining injuries to the head. I strongly disagreed with the procedure he used, even if it was a nurse who had done it. He should have put a notice in the boy's chart… Though… " he hesitated a moment.   
  
"This seems like a bad solution also, to have Takaba-san removed from the hospital's care rather that quickly is reckless." Sounding disappointed of the choice that was made, and indicating to Asami, he seriously disapproved, but a cold glare cut him short of saying anything further.   
  
"I'd rather take care of him myself. He also needs extra protection now, which is difficult within the hospital walls… too many suspects.", Asami retorted calmly in defense.     
  
Yoshito nodded again with the understanding of the circumstances.   
  
"Very well then… Just don't get too worried that he is sleeping too much. Now that the critical part has surely surpassed, he's finally getting the proper rest his mind requires.", he reassured Asami.    
  
"Also give him the medication at least every four to six hours to keep the fever and inflammations down. The dosages are written down inside on a sheet.", he instructed.   
  
Asami noticed he was being looked over from a distance as the man made a small remark towards him.    
  
"And it looks like you need a break as well, or at least try taking care of yourself."    
It almost sounded sarcastic coming from the doctor, but the man knew what kind of lifestyle Asami lead.   
  
Asami stared at the Yoshito, not indicating any emotion, and acknowledged the comment with a nod.    
  
“Thank you, Yoshito-sensei.” he responded instead.    
  
"I'll be of full assistance to you, until Takaba-san is better, call me for any matter if needed. And I hope you have a good night"   
  
With that said, the elderly man bowed and left the room.    
  
Once Yoshito was gone, all the weight of the heavy boulders that were crushing him fell away with ease from his shoulders. Asami felt the relief come in waves, slowly ebbing in. Looking down on the boy, and knowing that there weren't any more possibilities of awakenings any time soon, he decided to take a quick shower.    
  
In the bathroom, he let the hot water drain out all the pre-cautious thoughts that still lingered in his cluttered mind. He wanted all the remains of the sudden fears he had to run off with the soapy fluid, let them all slip out from his body. The steam and moisture rose, engulfed him, fogging everything within him as he washed himself from every piece of grime that clung onto him from all the incidents.    
  
The scent of the dark dungeon that trapped the young man he cared for. The essence of Satonori's unruly betrayal. The harsh beating he gave to a man, almost to a senseless execution. All the scents of the hospital room that he had confined himself to for the sake of the other. And the most important one, the stench of death that tried to steal something so precious from him today.     
  
After ten minutes of standing under the rapid spray of overheating water, he stepped out. Dried himself off rather quickly with a towel, and put on a thick black robe. All his muscles felt relieved from the pent up stress. Entering the bedroom, he felt lightly refreshed, as his first glance fell to the right side, back to Akihito . _At least it’s really quiet here now, more peaceful than that hospital room._   
  
Rounding the bed, he heard soft whimpers coming from the parted lips. _I hope he has calmer dreams now._ And even though Asami was physically exhausted, he still decided that he wanted to look over some paper work, as he walked over to his respectful side. Grabbing folders that contained Satonori's treacheries and properties the man owned personally. He was surprised how much Izumi had ended up discovering about him.    
  
Prompting the pillow up against the headboard, not too far from where Akihito’s head lay, he slid underneath the covers and scooted all the way over to the smaller frame, as close as possible. He sat there, while the pillow supported him, softening his aching back from sitting in that lousy hospital chair through the long waiting hours. The boy’s head lay not too far from his thigh. He felt all the warmth escaping from the small form, as he looked down upon the soft sleeping face. Placing his palm over the photographer's forehead, it sucked up the heat into his cool palm. The small touch roused the young man a bit.    
  
"Mmm… Asami", it was almost a breathless groaning whisper.    
  
It was enough to get his attention, when hazel eyes pried open gradually, and looked around the surroundings before landing up on him. He could tell Akihito wasn't fully there, those dazed eyes hadn't changed and would wander off, yet try to stay focused on him. Asami raked through the strands of smooth hair, and swept off any stray locks out of the way. He kept his gaze locked, as Akihito kept trying to stay with him, seemingly debating if he was the real deal or not. _I do wonder if the words Akihito said were on the spur of the moment._   
  
"I'm right here...", he finally replied quietly to the questioning eyes. The hazel ones didn't back down from his, as if they read through the traces of his mind. Akihito began slipping back into sleep, easing into his light comforting touch.     
  
"I meant... every... wor...d", he mumbled, as the last piece of it died off on his tongue, with slumber pulling him further under once more. Asami caught his breath for a second time that day. Trying to assume of how Akihito knew what he was thinking. _Looks like I'm being a little too easy to read..._ Sliding his hand down to the warm cheek, lowering it towards the neck, till he left it settled lightly on the boy's shoulder. Suddenly Akihito tilted his head over, to lean against the strong arm snaked around him.     
  
Asami smiled at the gesture, a smile that no one would ever see, and began to flip through the pages of important facts that he need to comprehend. Filling his mind of what to do with the man being held levels down below of his building. Satonori was still an important figurehead in the city and because of that he could be manipulated in many ways to an advantage. _That is exactly what he is good for, my advantage in this city..._ _and maybe to a few others, too. He did have a wide network..._ Asami mused on the thought.    
  
About forty-five minutes later and going through about thirty pages or more his eyes began to resist taking in anymore, the lines of letters began to double. Sleep was finally settling itself over him.   
  
A shiver ran through Akihito, and quivered up his arm. Putting the folders aside, he reached over and grabbed the silk sheets, lifting it up and pulling it higher up to the thin neck line. His eyes couldn't avert the delicate skin, which had taken different shades of colors. Trying to ignore the sight, he tucked Akihito in more tightly under the warm blanket, and then he leaned his head back against the headboard. Taking a few deep breathes, and letting sleep pursue its way through him.    
  
Even though his mind got swept into the darkness of the night, he was still restless deep inside. He woke up a couple of times, only to fall right back to sleep. There was one feeling lacing around that never seemed to want to withdraw from him. Something kept emitting into him like it was missing, gone or had been misplaced. Slipping away into a realm where he couldn't reach out to it anymore. It was a dark dream, one that wouldn’t leave him be, and he couldn't recall all of its moments, just shattered pieces kept coming about. It seemed important, he knew it was, yet he couldn't figure out why.    
  
As it continued to intrude on his peace, flashing before his closed eyes, placing him in between different scenes that didn't make any sense.    
  
An image of Akihito standing on the edge of the roof top just as it had happened before.    
  
Bright flash.    
  
A glance of the young man, turned towards him with the softest smile, all of him aglow in the light of a low sun.    
  
Bright flash.    
  
He felt himself running out for him. Wanting to reach him. Yet...   
  
Bright flash.    
  
The boy was suddenly gone from his view, the thin air of his essence slowly waning away. It felt like the communication between the two worlds and them had suddenly been broken, slithering away into pieces he couldn't grasp onto. Leaving him devastated and all alone.   
  
And as he stood there on the rooftop, letting the breeze wrap around him. He questioned where Akihito could have gone to and why. He just wasn't sure anymore. And that same lingering feeling was left behind as from some long forgotten dream.    
  
He wondered if he hadn't made a move to do something about it, would Akihito have gone missing somehow from his life or the world he knew?    
  
Or was this all meant to be as a different kind of warning?

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to overuse the -sans too much. Just where I felt it was needed.  
> Disclaimer - Both guys belong to Ayano Yamane-sensei, just using them in the story.
> 
> If it gets confusing in later chapters, it's meant to =)
> 
>  
> 
> **Akihito gets trapped after a dangerous fall, but what will it take to set him free?**
> 
> Note - Since this is near the end, there will be a oneshot following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta has been done by me, originally this was written in 2008 and revised/tweaked/edited between 2013-15  
> (There might still be a few errors lingering)
> 
> (Takes place on the context of before Naked Truth, and takes its own spin.)  
> \- Another side note to keep in mind. Renji = Suoh and Izumi = Kirishima since this was written before the names came up!

 

He woke up from the dazed spell that overshadowed him in a breaking sweat. Mild panic overran him which he barely allowed, while his mind grasped onto the last bits and pieces of the diluted visions. _What the hell was that just now?_   
  
His hand grazed against something hot and soft. Through slitted eyelids, he peered down upon the small form. Akihito was still soundly asleep, tucked in underneath the covers. _He is safe. He didn't disappear anywhere._ The relief didn't stay though.  
  
Asami noticed the room was bright, but his thoughts were preoccupied with the dreams. They had distressed him and filled his mind with obstructed images, that all faded away in the nick of time. Leaving him dumbfounded of any meaning they left behind. _All the scenes were broken, like there was an interference between the two of us. It's almost like everything around me was missing for a moment… Why wasn't I able to reach out to him in time like before?... Is he going to disappear from me, from my life??_  
He wasn't sure how to interpret it, nor why he was even trying so hard to pay attention to it.  
  
Small glimpses returned to his fogged mind, of where the photographer stood and the way he smiled. It reminded him of the first time they met, just Akihito was on the run from him then. Running his fingers through his dark hair, he tired to forget. _It's just a dream, he's here and secure in my home. That’s all that will ever matter._ Staring down at the boy, in wonderment through his sleepy haze. Finally, he swept his backhand over the boy’s forehead lightly, noticing the heated flesh. _No... his fever is way too high..._   
  
Instantly, it hit him that he should have given Akihito his medication a while back, he had been too sleep deprived that exhaustion gotten the best of him. He needed to administer it before all the pain would return throughout the bruised body. He almost jumped out of bed in one quick movement, but he heard the click of the doorknob and stopped in his tracks.   
  
Renji stepped in quietly through the door, balancing a tray in his hand and was startled by his boss being up. He hesitated a bit awkwardly with giving his explanation, and spoke quietly across the room.   
  
"Don't worry, Sir... I gave it to him about two hours ago, just the fever keeps... lingering. I didn’t want to wake you... since I knew you were worn out...", he paused, watching his boss bristle.   
  
"Sorry for the intrusion into your personal quarters.", he apologized right away with a bow.   
  
At first Asami did feel annoyed for anyone invading into his bedroom, but he dismissed the fact instantly, acknowledging that his men were worried about the both of them after all. It gave him less to contemplate about, and the boy was at least left at ease. He glanced at the clock, noticing that it was close to noon. His eyes glared back at the man.   
  
"Is everything being taken care of?", he immediately asked in a hard tone.   
  
Renji nodded, as he brought the tray over containing bandages and wet towels, and placed it on the night stand. He had taken time beforehand to move all the medication into the first drawer of the wooden furniture.  
  
"Yes, everything is in order, Sir. I spent some time in Satonori-san’s cell to a point where Izumi and I had enough. We were up half the night trying to pull extra strings out of him. Izumi will hand you a full report very shortly. In the end, the man seems to be only power hungry. The rest we will leave with you, for your final decision.", he briefed his boss.  
  
Asami nodded in agreement, looking back down at Akihito.   
  
"Um Sir, regarding my report, I should have it ready for you in two hours.” Renji almost stuttered out of nervousness.  
  
His subordinate had distracted a thought, as he looked up at him, raising his eyebrows. He eyed him, being disappointed that it hadn't been completed yet, though the days had been busy and eventful. His guard did spend a lot of time accompanying him. And thought for a minute, before finally responding to Renji's anxious look.   
  
"Don't worry about it at the moment. I’ll talk to you and Izumi in twenty minute regarding your current positions.”   
  
Renji had stiffened promptly when he heard the last words, avoiding to look into Asami's piercing eyes.   
  
Getting out of bed, Asami retorted wearily to the stunned expression.   
  
“Take care of him while I’m getting ready in the mean time.”   
  
Renji slowly nodded as he pulled the thin sheets off the boy’s chest and laid them at the waist, while Asami-sama made his way to the walk-in closet in the far wall behind him. Renji placed one of the cool wet towels on the photographer’s forehead in attempt to eliminate the fever. He grabbed a spare pillow and lifted Akihito by the waist gently, placing it underneath the boy’s lower back so he could easily remove the bandages that were bound across the ribcage. He didn't want to move the boy too often, though did hear the obscure groan come out once in a while. The heated flesh was slick with sweat. He began to unwrap the white strap slowly as the boy shivered underneath his fingertips from the soft-brushed touches. Ignoring it, Renji continued the process. He bit his lip, from having a gasp escape through it. Noticing the spread of all the dark markings on the young man’s chest like an abstract inked pattern, fading into certain areas of the skin and surfacing in others.   
  
It was the first time he had seen Akihito's true condition. Some bruising seemed to have been made by deeper impacts from various pressures of rocks and uneven surfaces.  
  
“How does it look?” Asami asked concerned, standing right behind him, nearly making him jump back from the sudden tone.   
  
“I’m just getting to it, Sir.”, he uttered quietly, he didn't really want to wake the kid up just yet.   
  
Asami looked over the man’s shoulder, seeing the ribcage and the long cut covered in stitches.  Quickly, he averted his gaze elsewhere, while Renji cleansed over the wounded area with a wet towel, and anywhere the bandages had be wrapped around.     
  
“I’ll be in the den, call Izumi once you're done.” , he spoke quietly.   
  
Renji nodded silently without looking back, using a dry towel to absorb the moisture as he heard the man walk out of the room. Then began to slowly wind a fresh long gauze across the battered chest, cautiously making his way towards the ribs, feeling the boy tensing ever so often. He continued the repeated actions until he was done with the dressing, then removed the pillow and attentively draped the covers back over the boy.   
  
Walking away and around the bed to the window, he pulled over the heavy curtain so there would be just a dim stream of daylight seeping into the quiet room.  Looking at the time, he noted to himself to be back in at least three hours to give the next dosage. Knowing fairly well Asami-sama would be dealing with a gruesome job by that time.  
  
Asami stood near the edge of the wide window in the den, staring out onto the open city bathed in the afternoon light. He didn't know why, but he couldn't look at Akihito's injuries at the moment. Something inside of him twisted about. Unsure what had suddenly made him aware to be this way, he could rip out a man's arm from its joint without a second thought. Yet, just the small wounds that were on the boy's body made him look away. _Is this guilt because it was almost my fault?… Fear that I almost lost him... or something else that I can't quite understand?_   
  
Shaking the infuriating thoughts out of his head, he looked down and read the sheet of paper in his hand, trying to come up with the best resolution at present. A door swung open far behind him, catching his attention to turn around. Izumi had walked through carrying another folder, his gaze instantly hit the floor, keeping it averted from him.   
  
"Straighten up, will you." Asami spoke loudly enough for Izumi's head to shoot right up, startling him from his deeply annoyed tone. Asami had no time for any of his workers to be acting as if they were walking on broken glass around him. The occurrence of the current events had placed everyone with some kind of burden, but in the end it was always his to carry alone. In time, Renji walked in from the side hall, nodding his head to the two of them as he took his place next to Izumi.   
  
From where he stood, Asami crossed his arms, took a deep breath and held it for a moment. His golden eyes preyed on his two best subordinates. Mostly, he eyed Izumi who seemed completely deprived of sleep and terribly nervous than usual, while Renji seemed to stay contained. Both men stood silently together, awaiting for him to speak.   
  
"So what do you think I should do with the two of you?", he asked bitterly.  
  
The question was more intended to mess with their minds and set them on edge. He took two steps forward, and could have sworn he caught Izumi trying to back up right away before the man reset himself into a firmer position.   
  
"You two **are** the ones that placed his life on the line by leaving him there...", he insinuated his point gruffly.    
  
Both men went rigid from the truth, neither one saying a word. Asami decided to move towards them and circled around to stand behind them. Breathing down their necks, testing which one would twitch first.   
  
"I've been debating if either of your positions are safe, I've already thought of possible replacements. But…", he hesitantly paused for a moment. Watching them both tense under his stern eyes, as he made his way back to stand in front of them. He had taken moments at some point to think of ways to punish them, but somehow now it didn't feel right.  
  
"But I've been also watching the both of you very carefully, trying to make up for your grave mistake in your own ways…You two have been the most loyal ones... and committed of all my men in the organization. You both know the jobs inside and out, and have been here for over nine years. But do not ever… **_ever_** take that part for granted. Understood."   
  
Both men nodded, as he continued.   
  
"So here is a new rule, never place his life in danger again. If something like this repeats under any circumstance, or close to it, you **will** be paying for it with more than your life. And if there ever comes a time…”.  He paused once more, and peered at both of his men dead in the eyes with severe seriousness.  
  
“Protect Takaba-san as if you were to protect me.", he sternly added.   
  
Both men stared back at him, gazes locked.   
  
"Yes, Asami-sama.", they responded in unison. Making a vow to the man that held their lives in his hands, and what meaning the photographer had to him in return. The man before them took a breath and calmed down for a split second, dropping his predatory glare against them.  
  
Though his golden eyes turned stern once more for another particular reason. This time the anger resurfaced for what he had to deal with ahead. Asami continued with the rest of his orders coldly.  
  
"Now, I'm going to head to the office at Club Sion. I'll look over the rest of the paperwork that you have collected Izumi, most likely we'll be looking into all of Satonori's properties and shares."   
  
He smirked as the plan had begun to flood his mind.   
  
"As for you Renji, please continue to be with Takaba. Just... I'll warn you with this request, and you better follow through. Enter the room _only_ if he is sleeping, if he is awake don't disturb him from that point on, that includes staying out of the room even if he is screaming for something. If anything occurs call the doctor to go in instead or Hotaka. I don't want a repeated incident like last night in the garage... I should be back by at least seven, and don't disturb me after five.", he briefed him patiently.  
  
Renji nodded.   
"Understood.", was firmly stated.  
  
With that said, Asami grabbed the folder from Izumi, and started to head towards the main door with his subordinate right behind him. Till he abruptly halted, turned around, and smacked the folder back into Izumi's hands.    
  
"Wait here." Huskily, he muttered while passing Izumi.  
  
Walking directly towards his bedroom door, hesitating a little before he stepped through it.  
  
The room was dim, as the sun's rays cut through minor slits in the long overflowing curtain. He stood there by the door frame gazing at the bed. For some reason this time he felt heavy as he took his steps, but he closed in to the bedside. He tried to forget his crazy mixed up dream, it was only a distraction to him now. And sat down on the edge of the mattress for a minute, and then leaned in, quickly giving a soft kiss on Akihito's dry lips.   
  
"Sleep well", he breathed out the words against the other's warm skin.   
  
He wanted to savor the moment a little longer, but had to take his leave. Hearing a small moan, it made him smile a little, aware he was still heard. Akihito had been more responsive to his surroundings, giving him the greatest feeling of ease.  Rising, he walked over to his side of the bed, picking up the remaining scattered folders from the night, while taking last glances at the boy.  
  
With the doubts leaving him, he hastily left the room for his destination. Once he walked out into the hall, Renji let him know that Izumi was already downstairs, waiting with the car.  _So much for him waiting... at least he knows what I require of him._ Finally things seemed like they were turning around, he just had to finish with this one pesky problem and then he could get down to his official business.   
  
Downstairs the car engine was already humming, ready to take him to his office. Asami had some small things to take care of and carefully look over before he would return to the complex and set his angry eyes on Satonori-san. The drive was quiet, as he had sheets of papers scattered all over the back seat. Inspecting every page, till his eyes couldn't take it anymore. _Looks like there is a lot more here than I expected, I need to find the most valuable procession this man has and get my hands on it._ The car gently pulled to a full stop, indicating they had arrived. Shuffling the pages together, he packed everything up into the folders. Stepping out through the back door, and as he began walking away he voiced over his shoulder.  
  
"Izumi, be in my office once you've parked the car..."    
  
Reaching his office in the high-rise building, he went straight to the desk, dumping the stack on top of the wooden surface. About to sit down, his secretary walked in, and stiffened by the door.   
  
“I’m sorry Sir, but Iwato-san has been waiting for you, he arrived a few minutes before you and has been expecting to see you.”, she notified him dutifully.   
  
Asami seemed a bit surprised that the man came down on his own.   
  
“That’s all right, please show him in. Let Izumi know to wait until I am done.", he instructed quietly.   
  
The girl nodded and walked off quickly to bring the councilor in. It was true that Iwato still wasn’t fully aware of what has been going on behind the scenes, and probably came by to get some proper answers once Satonori became unavailable. Asami didn’t really want to give anything out just yet to the man, but it would look bad and seemed like the time had come. Once Councilor Iwato-san walked in, they greeted each other with bows and began discussing the situation at hand. The meeting took longer than he had anticipated, as the rules of the game spun and changed around him.   
  
To keep everyone happy, he had to make another deal to satisfy this councilor's taste. Noticing that Iwato wasn't so surprised by Satonori's ruthless act, especially from the way the original business deal was conducted. Iwato mentioned that Satonori did act differently once he had a sense of the underground power coming his way, unless he had been hiding that fact from them all along and was waiting to make a move.   
  
Asami on the other hand didn't have time to take notice, since finding Akihito became his major priority at the time being. One thing he agreed on with Iwato-san, was if he recovered and got a hold of everything the traitor held, he would give a quarter of it to the man. It was something Satonori was in-debt to Iwato for his incompetent behavior and breaking a good business relation.   
  
The discussion finished about an hour later, and just as the councilor walked out, Izumi walked in. Asami just ran his eyes over him, and then at the clock. Time was racing away from him. He wanted to be done with the ordeal already. He had to get back to Akihito fairly quickly, and didn't like the fact that he had to leave the boy alone for so long. But just as that, he needed to get this job done while his blood was still boiling with rage for it.  
  
Motioning Izumi over to the desk, he spread all the folders across the cherry wood surface. Passing the laptop over to Izumi, and letting him set it up in the corner of the desk.   
  
"We have two hours to get through all of this, and need it ready before we leave." Asami spoke firmly.  
  
Izumi nodded, looking at all the pages.   
  
"Since you're the one who dug up all of this information, you're the only one that can help me organize it while your memory is still fresh on it." Asami uttered appreciatively while looking at one of the pages.   
  
The words sent a glint of encouragement through Izumi for his work being done well in the time of need. He knew his guilt would pass, but it was a feeling he couldn't easily suppress nor erase. Shoving all the involuntary thoughts to the back of his mind. He set his fingers on the keyboard.  
  
"Ready when you are, Sir.", he replied eagerly.    
  
Together Asami and Izumi looked over all the valuable assets Satonori had at his fingertips, and began to sift through them all, picking them apart piece-by-piece. Anything that seemed to be important or have some usefulness in Asami's own grasp.   
  
Asami would look over the informative sheets and relay them to Izumi, who would type the data up furiously into the laptop. He even checked into the assets of anything from stock exchange, shares, and estates that were owned by the man. Including office complexes that had a well reputable business running, and leisure properties that Satonori seemed to have around the country. The councilor seemed like a very rounded man with a lot of accomplishments over years of hard work.   
  
He wondered why the man even approached him for a business deal in the first place with all that he had. _Was he really after me… or had greed ruled over him deviously?_ He quickly squashed the conjuring thoughts aside, it was too late for backing out with doubts. And immediately regained his cold posture and continued with the papers.  
  
In the end the total amount of everything was in the millions. Asami was satisfied enough as he put every little spec underneath his hold.  A grin finally spread across his lips, as he could taste the victory of it. _This is what he deserves for trying to take me under._  
  
Izumi wasn't paying attention, but could probably sense him indulging in this more as the remaining minutes swooped away. Before Asami knew it, there were fifteen different pages of contracts set up, all he had to do now was _make_ Satonori-san cooperate in the process of signing them.   
  
Asami glanced at the clock, it was a quarter to five. _It would only take fifteen to twenty minutes to get back to my complex._ He placed everything into a secure binder, and handed it over to Izumi.  
  
"Go get the car... I'll be down soon.", he requested quietly, indicated he needed some alone time.    
  
Once the man left, he went to the bar and got himself at least half a glass of whiskey. He downed it quickly the minute the glass touched his lips, feeling its burning effects spread through his chest and into his system.  The amber liquid was the only thing to calm him down next to his smokes. Which is exactly what followed, once the spicy liquid evaporated throughout his throat, as the smoke made its way into his airway. He still debated how far he should let things go.   
  
He was trying to avoid the notion inside his mind, but it kept crawling back, resurfacing forward. The words never really left him from the time the boy first woke up, no matter how much he pushed them away. They were wrapping around his heavy cold heart, and he didn't know how to unravel them. Taking away his better judgment of how to be cruel. It was Akihito's hazel eyes, that pulled him in last night, and they were fogging his sight every moment whenever nothing else was interrupting him.  His phone shook him out of his pondering, and he quickly grabbed it.   
  
"Asami... speaking.", clearing his voice as he said it.  
  
"Sir... Are you ready to leave? It's already past five." Izumi spoke through concerned.   
  
He checked his watch, unsure of how far he had submerged himself in his thoughts, only noticing that the time had somehow ran away with them. Hanging up the phone without a reply as he extinguished the cigarette in an ashtray quickly. He exited his office swiftly, with a nod to his secretary and began to make his way towards the elevator. Heading off to finish what he needed to do, steeling his heart in the process. And then get back to the boy, who was surely enough waiting for him.   
  
  
Akihito lay there, unmoved to the rest of the world, the warmth that surrounded him before had faded away hours ago. Now he was left alone in silence, fading in and out of sleep most of the time. He wanted to see Asami, but his consciousness couldn't stay aware for long. Each time he woke up, he was only staring up at a blurry ceiling. It always took a couple of blinks for him to get his focus back. His mind would wonder. _Why isn't he here? Why am I alone? Or..._ His thoughts then would scramble over the plausible ideas, and his eyes would widen to his own confusing conclusions. _Does he feel the same... did I say it too soon? Or was I left alone purposely?..._   
  
He kept going through periods of blacked out images, memories that were dangerous and upsetting. Painful, just like the rest of his body which began to trace along with the hum of discomfort. He tried so hard to separate the two worlds, just to remember, till fogginess would come over him and sleep would start to drown him once more. _No I don't want to... I want to see him..._   
  
It happened twice before, he would vaguely hear someone walk in and rustle around the room. Other times a cool sensation would be placed against his face and forehead, but his eyes would only flutter open for a moment and pull shut the next. Whoever was there would notice the movement. And just as he made any sudden shift, they would abruptly pick things up and leave him alone right away. _Why does he keep disappearing when I try to reach out?_ His conscious took another severe swirl towards the dark parts of his mind, yet he kept fighting through it. _Have I said the wrong words to him?_  
  
He heard someone open the door, and quietly walk into the room. Akihito's breathing heightened in anticipation, while he lay still. _Please let it be him..._ Again the same sound of rummaging reached his ears as a few minutes or was it hours, ago. He couldn't tell the span of time anymore, it just felt short or long. The sound of water came from somewhere, like it was trickling from a fresh spring. A man sighed heavily not too far, and the presence was felt as it drew closer to the bedside. Something wet and cool pressed against his forehead again, just this time he forced his eyes to snap open, blinking quickly to see who he was with. And then his heart just stopped from the unforeseen view before him.    
  
_ NO... not him... _  
  
Renji tensed, once he saw the hazel spheres staring up at him. _Damn, he's awake, now what?..._ Frozen just for a moment, his hand still held the towel against the boy's forehead. He waited for a reaction, and saw it reaching a critical point in a split second.   
  
Those bewildered eyes were welling up with fear, anger and something more that he didn't have time to decipher. Slowly, he retracted his hand, and took a step back which was like a trigger on a land mine.   
  
"GET AWAY FROM **ME**!!" Akihito screamed roughly at him.   
  
The voice was filled with raw terror as the photographer weakly tried to scramble away from him on the bed. Even with the visible pain coursing through the small fragile frame. It was evident that Akihito didn't want to be near him. Renji didn't want to make any sudden movements, this was startling enough for him as the young man. _I should get out of here, Asami-sama did warn me…_   
  
Renji took a couple more silent paces back, quietly speaking to Akihito, his hands raised away from any objects to let him see he wasn't there to harm him. The towel was already like a white flag.  
  
"Takaba-san just calm down, please... Asami-sama will be here shortly.", saying it smoothly as possible.   
  
It was a lie he had to spill, but he needed it to ease the boy somehow. He knew there were at least two hours remaining before the man, himself, would walk through the main door. Backing away towards the open passage, as the boy was trying to tear away at the sheets, and move feebly towards the center of the bed. Renji watched the painful expression spread on Akihito's face.    
  
"Takaba-san, please, just lie back down… you'll only make it worst...", he uttered it more urgently, fearing what the exertion could do to the young man.   
He didn't want the wounds to reopen, either. Akihito only shot him another glare, showing some confusion, which instantly got chased away by panic .   
  
"GET AWAY!!!... YOU... YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!!", he wailed out shakily. Clutching to the sheets, his hands were trembling intensely.  
  
Renji could only slip out of the room, and shut the door. He heard the sobs heighten, then there was a sudden crash of a glass object to the floor. He wanted to go back, at the same time couldn't face the consequences of what might happen.   
  
_ What did he mean I tried to kill him? What made him say that with such... conviction...  _ Renji was baffled by the remark. _Maybe... I'll check on him later... I’d only stress him out if he is like this..._ Quickly, he dialed out for Yoshito-sensei on his cell, informing him of what just happened. And just as he thought, he was instructed to let the boy be until his tantrum died down. They both were aware his energy wouldn't last for long.  
  
The doctor informed him he would be there in about five minutes, and hopefully could settle the young man down. Renji tried to also call Asami, but looking at the time, it was pointless since the man would be unreachable now. Leaning against the wooden panel, he listened for more sounds, but all he heard were harsh pants, mixed in with loud sobs and sometimes cries of pain. He clenched his fists, unable to do anything behind the wall.  
  
Renji sighed to himself, his brows furrowing. _He was never afraid of me that much, why now? What set him off to have that unexpected reaction..._ He stood there patiently waiting for the turmoil to fall away. Once he heard a knock on the front door, he quickly rushed to answer it, and directed Yoshito-sensei to the room. Hoping the doctor could resolve the situation better than him.  
  
  
  
Asami walked through the steel plated door, with Izumi right behind him holding the important documents in one hand, and closed the door with the other. The dim light in the center of the cell illuminated into a faint circle on the floor. The scent within the concrete walls was heavily dosed with spilled blood. His gaze scrutinized the center of the space, where the man he wanted to avidly destroy sat. He was slumped over on a chair, with his legs sprawled out as if to hold himself up from sliding off to the floor.   
  
The chair was solely made of thick metal, which was bolted down to the ground, making it secure in place. The purpose of it was not to allow any of its prey escape the hits that would come their way.  
  
Satonori's head was drooping forward, he could only spot drops of blood still dripping from the man's face unto his bare stomach. The white dress shirt was spread open, crumpled and painted in different shades of red.  A mild groan with a raspy inhale distracted his observation. It was probably the only sound the scheming councilor was capable of making in his unconscious state. _You have no idea what kind of nightmare you've stepped into..._  
  
To him it looked like Renji had his fill during the night. He gave Satonori massive hard punches or kicks to the chest and stomach. Unless, he used another hard object to do the sufficient damage, as long as he got his point across to the traitor. It caused various light bruises to slowly trace around the points of impact. He wondered if any bones had been broken by now, not that it mattered.  
  
Asami knew Renji was perfect for this dirty job. He saw the commitment in his man's green eyes, who also wanted revenge for the incident at Tsukiyo. Asami felt bad for keeping him away from being on the search party, but he needed a strong man to protect Akihito and him above all. This was one way he allowed Renji to take out his pent up rage for anyone trying to get in his way. Especially since this particular being decided to do it in more ways than one.   
  
Trying to take his life. Thinking if Asami was ever removed from this world, it would lead the traitor to gain more power. Satonori should have known better, that he was in the wrong, and it was only wishful thinking of his. And once his plan went terribly askew, he tried to place Akihito's life on the line, more than once, just to try and secure his position somehow.   
  
_ What would he had gained from going after Akihito?... Was he planning on me to be blinded by my own rage... go after him with vengeance... blundering through somewhere along the way?  _ He shook his head slightly, dislodging those reoccurring thoughts again, and replaced them with the anger that drove him to be where he was at now. Satonori had surpassed boundaries of the underworld, which he should have stayed more or less behind of or out of. Especially when it came to dealing with his territory. Now it was his turn to set things straight.   
  
Asami could tell that Satonori had lost his sense of surroundings and instinct of being aware. Time seemed untold within these dark enclosed walls. It would have made his job a little easier that way, with the man being partially incoherent. But he just couldn't have that. It would make him look too lenient.   
  
Roaming around, encircling the form, he observed all the man's open cuts and scratches made through the suit and shirt, surely made by sharp objects. Droplets of blood surround the ground in every angle. Once he stopped behind the chair, his gaze fell down to the wrists, which were cuffed by two separate pairs of cuffs to the back metal legs. They were tight enough that he could see the hands had gone a awfully dark shade.  
  
He looked up over at Izumi, bitterly asking.   
  
"Where are the keys to these?"  
  
Izumi set the binder down on a small table in the corner of the room, while fiddling through a pocket and snatching them out from one. He tossed them towards Asami, who caught the set pretty easily in a firm grip.   
  
Asami released one wrist, while keeping the other still locked up. He needed some blood to start circulating through the man's arm. Taking another quick survey of the councilor, he mildly pulled on the back of the black hair, placing the man's face into the light to take a better look at it. Asami held a mean smirk on his lips as he peered down through slitted eyes. Hearing another groan escape through the bloody lips, the right eye was swollen severely, along with the nose that had crusted up with dried drips of blood from the nasals. _This is the look of a man, who has fallen into hell and won't be getting out of it._  
  
His eyes wandered to the side towards a dark corner. Noticing a different trail of blood on the floor seeping into the basement's drainage system. He let the head drop back down from his grasp, it wasn't even enough to render the man conscious. Asami slowly walked over to the edge of the wall, observing carefully, avoiding to step into any of the crimson rivers. His eyes narrowed, adjusting, trying to recognize the body that lay there.   
  
Until he remembered it was the jerk that tried to attack Akihito in the hospital. His golden eyes gleamed coldly with satisfaction at the bloody sight. The man had been beaten, but mostly marked with a blade, leaving over a dozen of ugly marks across the flesh. _It's as if a wild animal had mauled him._ The last finishing blow was a bullet through the chest, giving the man an agonizing death of bleeding out by the looks of how much red liquid had darkened the concrete floor. He wondered how much the councilor recalled of the brutal scene, since it probably took place right in front of him to get him to talk. _Did he even feel responsible for this man's death?..._  
  
His cold gaze returned to Satonori limp body, and then quickly to Izumi.    
  
"Wake him up..." His voice filled dark with malice, echoed against the walls.  
  
Izumi nodded, grabbing a bucket of ice-cold water from underneath the table. Asami stepped away, and leaned against the wall, hiding into its shadows. He took out a cigarette and lit it. Watching, as he inhaled the nicotine and let the smoke mask off the other scents. Izumi dumped the water over Satonori head, which caused the man's body to jolt from the unpredictable sensation. Asami smirked, seeing the traitor struggle to regain his consciousness, hearing him gasp raggedly for air. The pain that was inflicted earlier was probably charging through mercilessly as a reminder of where he was.   
  
His subordinate grabbed Satonori by the top of his wet mop of hair, tugging it back, making his head lean all the way back. Brown eyes blinked, then squeezed tightly shut from the pain and blinding light that fell from above. Grunting, he tried to shake Izumi off, barely managing to swing his free arm and aiming it for the guard's gut. Though he failed miserably, since the limb was still numb to the core. Izumi caught it easily, and twisted it back, to a point where Satonori screamed from the wringing pain in his shoulder.   
  
Asami enjoyed the sight, watching the traitor squirm underneath his subordinate's grasp.    
  
"That's enough Izumi, I think we have his full attention." His voice was dangerous and curt.  
  
Izumi released him instantly, as the man below him stiffened for a moment. Looking side to side hastily, trying to figure out where the powerful voice had come from.   
  
Just like that, Satonori's appearance changed at once, surging with confidence, even though he was in no state to negotiate.   
  
"You can't keep me in here!!" he barked out in rage.   
  
"People are going to be looking for me, wondering soon enough what has happened to me."   
  
Asami smirked once more at the faltering remarks, tossing the half smoked cigarette to the ground.  Then slowly he revealed himself from the dark murkiness.   
  
"You seem to forget who I am, and what **I'm** capable of doing.", he warned gravely.  
  
He strode up to the man, and grabbed the bottom of the bloodied jaw into a tight firm grip that imprinted every fingertip onto the skin. He tilted Satonori's head upward harshly, stretching the neck enough that the man started to struggle for air from the uncomfortable position. The brown eyes glared against the intimidating golden ones. Asami remembered what the man had caused him, which in return exhilarated his fury into a wild firestorm. Leaning in close to the other's ear, he could feel the trembles pass in his hand.   
  
"I can make you disappear... and anything that is related to you." Asami whispered huskily through his withheld wrath.   
  
Satonori gulped and Asami felt the hard swallow against his palm.   
  
"Because of you wasting my time. And your greedy impatience, something precious almost disappeared from my very world." Asami lowly whispered.   
"Now I'm giving you a choice. You can cooperate with me, or I could just let you continue to suffer in here longer until you'll wither up and die.", he threatened the man under him through clenched teeth, noticing his grip tightening further.  
  
Asami shoved the man's head away, and swung his arm back, only to bringing it right back with a forceful fist into the already disfigured face. He was certain he cracked a bone in the wounded jaw. He held his grunt in, as a jolt of agony ran though his knuckles. It was getting harder for him to suppress any of his irritability. Satonori began to spit out more blood. Asami stepped away from the center before he could get any of it on himself. He needed to prevent his will from killing the man on the spot, he was already so close to doing so. He gave eye contact to Izumi, which was the signal for the next step.   
  
Izumi walked over to the corner near the door and pulled the small table away from the wall, dragging it in front of Satonori. Quickly, picking up the binder that contained all the folders. He mildly glanced over them, making sure everything was in the right order, while the councilor peered at him accusingly. He spread out some of the pages on the table in front of the subdued man, and laid a pen next to them.   
  
Satonori tried to fixate his eyes on the words, but Asami was already behind him. He roughly pull the dark hair, not letting any sentence reach the other's sight. Asami pinched the loose arm harshly against a wound, making the man clenched his teeth and grunt through the sharp pain. Asami's eyes flickered at the progress of the affair.  
  
"Looks like your arm is useful again.", Asami's voice hummed darkly with amusement.  
  
"I suggest you don't try anything meaningless, or I'll shoot you in the leg, and continue on to other parts of your body… But then again, you've probably already seen what my men can do... am I right?", he remarked it dangerously, tilting his head towards the messy corner of the cell.  
  
Satonori's eyes widened to the truth of those words, there was nowhere left to go, and no one would come in time to save him. Asami released the man from both grips.  
  
"Sign all those forms, and don't you **_dare_** try to mess up your signature.", he harshly ordered.   
  
Satonori looked at the papers, his lips pursing for a second into a tight line. And then glanced back up at his abductor.  
  
"What are these?" he finally had the courage to mutter out.   
  
Asami shot Satonori an icy glare, and watched the man quiver in defeat.  
  
"That is only for me to know, and for you to do as you were told... now there are fifteen pages all together, you've got one minute to sign them all."  
  
He took out his gun from the holster under his arm, and clicked the safety mechanism off with his thumb.  
  
"If you don't comply, I will start using bullets to persuade you.", he warned darkly.  
  
Satonori scowled at Asami, he was boiling with raging anger in his blood. He seemed very concerned with what all the pages contained and what they would mean for his future.   
  
"How certain should I be that I'll live after this is done...", he asked in a low growl, but it sounded more like he was looking for a bargaining chip.   
  
A visible shiver of reality passed down the man's spine, realizing his life was already set on the bounds of hell, with Asami holding the scales.   
Asami's eyes were gleaming down on him with a hint of malice, almost drilling into his thoughts. He turned away from the gaze.  
  
"You aren’t... I could sway both ways, so I suggest you start signing them..." Asami replied unsympathetically.  
  
Asami stepped back and leaned against the cold concrete wall. Satonori had picked up the pen from the table, which trembled between his fingertips. Izumi leaned in heavily over the man's shoulder, eyeing every stroke, making sure each time the signature was correct, and swiped away each page once it had been completed. When everything was collected, he placed them back into the folders and secured it into the binder. Izumi then passed it off to Asami.  
  
Satonori glanced between them, even more concerned about the forms that slipped through in front of him. The silence that filled the room was deafening with Asami just watching him, scrutinizing him with his golden eyes.  
  
"What did I just sign over?", he shouted at the two men, his fear began to dwell in his voice.    
  
He started to fight with the last restraint on his other hand, and kicked the table out of the way, in hopes of hitting the man across from him. In the mist of his tantrum, he slid to the floor instead. He was the only cause of noise in the heavily quiet room.  
  
Asami watched Satonori with unmoved eyes, steeling himself within for the next move, while the other man's heart was almost heard pounding out of his chest. He glanced down at the binder, gripping it tightly with a final decision and then dangerously stared back at the trapped frantic man.   
  
"Your life…", his husky whisper filled the air, while taking aim with his gun at the man below him. The shot rang in his ears and echoed off the walls, as the bullet sunk into Satonori's abdomen.   
  
The piercing scream followed right behind, though it was almost like music to his ears. He observed Satonori squirm on the floor, clumsily trying to clasp onto the wound with his free hand to prevent the blood from oozing any further.   
  
"WHY?!… I… I did what you asked..." he gasped painfully.  
  
Asami looked at him with an expression like he got what he deserved.    
  
"I know... and I lied... I only sway one way when it comes to traitors, and that is to finish them off when they start to get in **my** way... ", he hauntingly replied to the question.   
  
"You should have known from the start not to try and cross me and my world. Your greed for power made you feeble, and lose sight of what could have been greater." Leaving him with his final words.  
  
The man quivered underneath his hostile stare. Asami wanted this man to suffer and wanted him to go through a slow death just like the other man. Especially for the conspiracies against him and everything that was his. _It's finally over..._  
  
And now that he had everything where he needed it to be. Asami abruptly turned towards the door, while putting his weapon away. Without looking back, he gave one last order to Izumi before walking out.   
  
"Reposition him and bind his other hand once more... leave the room once you do so." His tone was venomous, that he didn't see Izumi shiver from hearing it.   
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS... I DID... ugh... YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!! **ASAMI-SAN !!!** " Satonori screamed at him, as he struggled behind him.  
  
Asami stepped out through the steel frame, and out of the stale room, shutting the door firmly after him.    
  
The words didn't nudge Asami in any way, he stood there like a stone, exactly like the concrete walls that surrounded him. Absorbing all of the muffled yelling at his back. He had what he came for, held it tightly right in his hands. He also had the security for his own life, as well as Akihito's. He walked away from the shut door, just enough paces forth to hear the door click open. His subordinate stepped out quietly, while the councilor's voice rang loudly through the hall, begging for his life, only to be cut off by the panel.   
  
Izumi walked up behind his boss, the heavy tension clearly surrounding him.  He saw him fumble with a lighter in his hand, flicking the flame on to get a smoke lit.  
  
"It's done Sir, how long... should we leave him in there for?", he asked quietly, afraid of any repercussion that might still follow from the man's dying wrath.  
  
"If he is still alive by morning, finish him off."Asami uttered grimly.   
  
Izumi numbed for a second, but he knew it was the only punishment for Satonori-san, or any man that tried to turn against Asami-sama. No matter how evil it might have seem, he had already seen worse situations and tortures than this. It didn't matter anymore if that man lived or died, it would have happened one way or another.   
  
"Understood, Sir", he responded lowly. The muffled screams still hanging weakly in the air of the hall.   
  
Asami passed back the binder to him, and walked off into a small room a few doors down. It was a space where his boss could get himself cleaned off before heading upstairs to the penthouse.   
  
Izumi stood on the side of the door, waiting for the next order and pondering. He knew his boss meant everything that happening in that dark room, just like the rage in Renji's eyes when they were interrogating the councilor. Since he wasn't at the scene where the treachery happened, he wasn't sure how to absorb the whole ordeal. He only heard the rumors going about the complex and reports during the full investigation at Tsukiyo.   
  
All the men knew, that this time it was a close call on their employer's life.   
  
And when he was with Renji in that cell during the night, his partner almost expressed all of Asami-sama's furies as he battered the attacker from the hospital. Satonori-san only watched the event in horror, until Renji was done and ready to take that same rage out on him.  
  
Asami walked out of the room, noticeably startling Izumi out of his own world.  As they walked down the rest of the hallway towards the waiting elevator, Asami instructed him along the way to head back to Club Sion, and put everything in a safe for now. He would decided later on what to do with it all, and also to arrange a meeting with Iwato-san sometime during the week for further transactions. Izumi nodded with a good night and exited the elevator on the second level of the underground garage. Leaving his boss contained in the tin box that lifted the man to the higher levels.   
  
Asami was finally alone and wondered if Akihito had woken up at all by now. He had felt his phone vibrate while he was in the underground room. He had ordered not to be disturbed during those hours, so he didn't know how important the situation got, just an inkling it probably was. Now that he was almost there, it didn't matter if he made the call to find out. Soon enough he'd know, once he opened the door to see for himself.  
  
Reaching the last floor, the metal door quietly slid open and he stepped out into his corridor. In a few paces he was unlocking his door, which directly led into the small foyer which opened up to the den's space. Slipping off his shoes, he spotted Renji sitting over on the couch, his arm propped up on the armrest supporting his drooping head. His guard had fallen asleep in that position, most likely waiting for him. He was aware that the man had been physically over exhausted and had finally surpassed his limits. A break was well deserved after all the hard work that had been done the night before and during the morning hours. So he just let him be, and quietly treaded around his flat.    
  
Asami realized he couldn't take everything for granted anymore, either. Both Izumi and Renji proved themselves, going past their capable extents to do their jobs and managed to get their honor back along the way.   
  
Asami slipped off his jacket after the long heavy day. He had completed all the tasks the way he had wanted them to be more or less. Sighing out his exhaustion, he was eager to get into the bedroom so he could rest up next to Akihito, and somewhat comfort the boy to a quicker recovery.   
  
He opened the door quietly to his room, and switched the light on to a dim hue. Once his eyes had adjusted, he instantly froze on the spot. His jacket fell to the floor, as his gaze set onto the silent room.   
  
A deserted bed.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to overuse the -sans too much. Just where I felt it was needed.  
> Disclaimer - Both guys belong to Ayano Yamane-sensei, just using them in the story.
> 
> If it gets confusing in later chapters, it's meant to =)
> 
>  
> 
> **Akihito gets trapped after a dangerous fall, but what will it take to set him free?**
> 
> Note - Since this is the end, there is a one-shot following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta has been done by me, originally this was written in 2008 and revised/tweaked/edited between 2013-15  
> (There might still be a few errors lingering)
> 
> (Takes place on the context of before Naked Truth, and takes its own spin.)  
> \- Another side note to keep in mind. Renji = Suoh and Izumi = Kirishima since this was written before the names came up!

 

His cold heart jolted with a dozen random rhythms, his eyes stared out at the scene in front of him. _Empty?? Why?_   
  
He stood there firmly planted to the spot, his body didn't want to move another inch forward. Yet, he felt the rest of the world was starting to tip over below his feet, as an invisible barrier held him from twitching a muscle. It didn't stop his rage from rising within, as his breathing increased with it. Unable to utter any sound, he almost wanted to take it out on any mere object that was near him.   
  
His eyes scanned the room back and forth, sweeping through it quickly. Trying to piece the image in the foreground. _It can't be... where??_ He tried to comprehend the facts of what might have happened in the room. Running his hand through his dark hair, nearly clutching the strands into a tight grip. His mind blanked for a moment, all the concrete thoughts were fleeing and diminishing to the edges of his mind. He couldn't think rationally anymore from the accumulated weariness. Panic had overtaken him along with the sweeping anger that had been dwelling deeper. Even when he was grounding it down with the last bits of energy he had left in him.   
  
He was too drained for things coming at him from out of nowhere like this. Each time, he barely had enough time to put a controlled grasp over them. Just when he got out of finishing off one nightmare, he hardly had a moment to breath before stepping into another one. All he wanted to do was check if the boy was all right, and getting better from the terrifying moments he had gone through in the past days. Now here he was once more at a dead end with a new setback.   
  
Standing in the doorway of his room, only to find Akihito missing from a completely safe place was unthinkable. _Where is he? Where could he have even..._ Distracted by stirring theories, he observed the setting. His eyes set to the wide window for a minute, the sun's piercing rays were fading into the edges of the horizon, dying off into the clutches of the night. Slowly he breathed deeply, calming down every nerve in his body that was ready to burst aflame, again.    
  
He reflected on over real possibilities before jumping to the invading conclusions that were etching their way inside his hardened heart. Once more his golden eyes scanned the room, dissecting every piece of information he could get just from the view.   
  
Observing over the bed, all the sheets were scrunched up in various directions, some even had slipped off the bed to the floor on the other side. _Was there some sort of struggle?_ A pillow was a couple of paces away from where he stood, like someone had literally tossed it towards the door. The iv line was snaked on the floor, still dripping with fluids onto his carpet. It made a wide dark wet stain, proving that it had been left there for a long time. Overlooking the pieces of shattered glass, one nightstand lamp had been knocked over. The room was a mess, as the questions kept piling up one after another, crashing in his mind of what could have happened. _Where is Akihito?_   
  
He heard a rustle behind him, and swung his arm towards the direction. Full of a frustrating force, ready to hit anything in its way.  
  
Renji caught the man's wrist in time with a hard slam, before it was able to make impact with his face. His eyes shown full concern, as he could see the wrath in the golden eyes ablaze. He had been standing behind the man for quite some time, noticing his boss tensing every passing second in the threshold. Most likely trying to understand what had happened to the young man that should have been in bed.   
  
Gently he held on to the arm, as the muscles tightened more in the outstretched arm, turning almost rock solid. He tugged his boss slightly by it, motioning him to move away from the entrance of the room, while placing a finger on his own lips, indicating to keep it down. Keeping his eyes stern with the older man, he didn't want to cause any more disturbances in the hallway.   
  
While Asami moved aside, he quickly grabbed the door handle and set the wooden panel slightly ajar. He gestured to his boss to back up a little further down the narrow space. Once they were at a good distance away from the bedroom, Renji sighed out a bit in pent up relief. He didn't think the other would overreact that quickly from finding the room vacant.   
  
Asami was glaring at him, nearly making a growl under his breath, letting him know he better talk fast. Renji stared back into those eyes, and fear almost had snuck back into him, as Asami's eyes narrowed even more slimmer. _Damn... he's gone way over the edge right now._  
  
"Please Sir, just calm down... Takaba-san is still in there... just probably hiding since he had gotten a little frightened.", he quickly and quietly spoke out his explanation.   
  
Eyeing his boss to see if there was any change after hearing just those few important words. He was wrong, the man's eyes still glinted at him with intensity. He cleared his throat and continued.   
  
"I couldn't give him his medication roughly about two hours ago... I did as you asked of me. Staying out of the room whenever he started to stir, which most of the time I got out successfully. Just the last time... he caught me off guard... The minute he opened his eyes and saw me... he freaked out screaming at the top of his lungs... I'm not sure where he got the energy from, but I couldn't get near him afterwards and Takaba-san started to distance himself even though he was severely in pain."   
  
He paused, unable to take the man's heated gaze any longer, and averted his eyes to the floor instead.   
  
“He kept yelling out that I tried to kill him and to stay away." His voice wavered, filled with concern for the young man.  
  
"I didn't really understand why he thought that way, so I left the room immediately since I didn't want to distress him any more than he already was.", he stopped and took a deep breath. The atmosphere was still too intense in the small hall.  
  
"I called Yoshito-sensei and had him come up quickly. I tried to get a hold of you at the same time, but the timing had been already bad. And even with Yoshito-sensei here to help, Takaba-san wouldn't let anyone near him by then. In the end we just left him completely isolated to the room. There were times when he cried out in frustration for you... questioning where you were and why you weren't there with him… it got quiet about an hour ago... ", he took an even deeper breath.  
  
"When I checked in on him, he was already missing from the bed. So it's most likely he hid himself somewhere out of my view. I... I hadn't pried in any further into it, so the incident wouldn't repeat. I kept watch on the door till past seven, knowing you would be here soon... that's probably when you walked in and noticed that I had nodded off..." He lifted his head up slowly to look at his boss, it seemed the clarification of the circumstance had calmed the man down for the time being. The golden eyes were suddenly lost in thought.  
  
Asami knew the reason it all happened, the memories were still lurking deeply in the photographer's mind. But he made a choice of who he trusted the most, and who he could leave Akihito with to be taken care of. It was going to be either Renji or Izumi, who both have the highest clearance to be in his residence at any time being. The bedroom was off limits with the only exception to certain emergencies, and Akihito was one of them.   
  
Asami leaned his shoulder against the wall, almost feeling deflated as his eyes wandered off from Renji and onto something else to distract him. He took out his pack of cigarettes once more, slipping one out and lighting it up. Once it touched his lips, he inhaling the smoke as far as his lungs would let him take it. Exhaling, he quietly spoke.  
  
"Don't worry about it too much... he'll get over it soon... hopefully... ", he paused taking another inhale, thinking about what had taken place.   
  
"At least he was awake for a little while. He must have tired himself out, and is probably sleeping somewhere... ", he continued almost whispering to himself.  
  
Renji nodded in agreement, still a bit nervous in the man's presences.   
  
“I’m sorry I couldn't manage to give him what he required of me.", he apologized quietly.   
  
Asami just shook his head, not needing to hear those words being spoken.   
  
"I'll take care of him from now on, he is my responsibility after all..." , responding just as lowly to Renji's worried eyes.  
  
"...and you should head home and get some proper rest as well. These past days were hard on all of us... I'm leaving tomorrow cleared and will call you only if I need anything. As for now... Thank you for doing your best.", letting the praise wash over his subordinate.  
  
Renji nodded once more with a thank you, relieved to hear that more than anything, instead of being stormed at. Though, he understood the way his boss felt, and knew the reasons why he had seemed confused and infuriated at the same time. He walked past the man, returning to the den to collect some of his personal belongings. Before he was ready to step out, he looked over at the older man, who still hadn't moved from his spot.   
  
"Good night, Asami-sama. Please take care..." Renji spoke out.  
  
Asami glanced over his shoulder, and nodded in acknowledgment. The door slipped shut behind his subordinate and the lock was turned. It only left him to the utter silence of his penthouse. The smoke misted around him, his thoughts streamed through the grey cloud. He was wound up too much on Akihito, and noticed Renji's reaction when he was close to getting hit. He rarely struck any of his own men, only the ones that decided to step out of line with betrayal or other misdemeanors against him. _I should have known where to stop myself... yet I couldn't... I blundered through it..._   
  
Pushing himself off the wall, he went to the den to find one of his ashtrays. Finding it on the coffee table, he put out the cigarette. _He's safe, still in my home, all I have to do now is find him._ The smoke diminished, while he walked through it, going back into the room that held his precious gem. Slightly, he pushed the door soundlessly, the dim light still on, overshadowing delicately the room's features. Bending down, he picked up his jacket from the floor, and then grabbed the pillow along the way, throwing both pieces into a nearby chair that stood in the corner. His eyes strained to see where the young man could have found himself a spot to slide away from the views of others.   
  
He thought of the bathroom first, and slowly walked into it as he flicked on the light. Only to find it empty right away, hearing faint trickling drops of water from the sink tap. Nothing seemed out of place, just like he had left it in the morning. Walking back out of it, he filtered through his head for ideas. Trying to place himself in Akihito's shoes, though it was a little harder for him to picture it. _The closet? Under the bed??_  
  
He shook his head of the chances of the last whereabout. He turned and walked towards the small-enclosed room a door away from the restroom, switching on the light as he stepped in. Inside, he rummaged through his hanged dry-cleaned suits and dress shirts, inspecting into the shadowed small corners he could come across. He still wound up with nothing. Sighing in frustration, he didn't want to play this game with the boy right now. He knew some of those dreams still seemed strongly imprinted in Akihito's memory.   
  
Walking back out, he went directly towards the bedside, avoiding the disintegrated glass and wet stain on the floor. He grabbed the Iv line first, cutting off its circulation of the fluid. Pulling up the ending of it, he examined that the needle was still intact with the taping. _He ripped it out of his hand. That means he has nothing in his system._ When the flow stopped dripping, he tucked the catheter between the bedside and the nightstand. _He will need it later._ Pulling the drawer open from the nightstand, he found the case with the rest of the medication in stock. He grabbed one of the syringes with the clear liquid swimming inside, and a small packaged antiseptic pad. Once he found the boy, he needed to administer the medication right away. He couldn't stand the thought of Akihito being left in pain, not this type of pain at least.   
  
Having the objects in his hand, he stood there silently. Closing his eyes, he decided to rely on his other senses, listening for any sounds his ears could pick up on within the room. Whether it was gentle breathing, a soft whisper, a small moan or whimper. Any of those would lead him straight to Akihito's hiding spot.  
  
Precisely, he did pick up a soft groan near the large paneled window. His eyes shot open, and looked directly at it. The sofa stood in front of it, obstructing half of the view from the outside darkening world. Unsure if his eyes played a trick on him, but he noticed the large curtain shift slightly in the far left. Calmly, he rounded the bed and treaded forward, nearing the window quietly. Getting closer, he peeked behind the large leather seat, wondering if that was where Akihito would be.  
  
Surely enough it was, his sweet kitten had snuggled up to the small corner. Placing himself against the solid wall and the clear cold sheet of glass. Leaning against the large window, he had managed to wrap himself tightly in the oversized hanging curtain. He looked like a child that played a well known game, though in the process of waiting to be found had caused him to fall asleep. His soft breath evaporation onto the glass, disappearing the second the breath was taken in. The rest of his body heat resonated onto it in a haze, outlining the places his skin and limbs touched. _He still has a fever..._   
  
Asami stood there, watching him for a moment of peace. He was calm seeing the other relaxed even after all that had ensued. Looking around the tight space, he needed to make more room to squeeze himself in. He didn't want to wake the boy up at the same time. Soundlessly, he pushed the couch a couple of feet away, making it wide enough for him to get closer. Aware that any touch would make Akihito retract in pain by now, he had to be very careful with what he did. Kneeling on one knee next to him, he placed the important items close by on the floor. Gently, he unraveled the cloth that bound the young man in abundant warmth. He slowly took the slender arm out, pulling it away from the chest, and being extra careful not to jolt the shoulder too much.   
  
There was a small groan with a touch of resistance, as Akihito tried to pull it back instantly. But managed to remain in a realm of his own, and hadn't woken to the real one. Asami halted for a moment, holding onto the hand, and tried again a minute later, gradually outstretching the arm, and holding it slightly in a firmer grip. He heard the other take a deep breath, as he picked up the sealed antiseptic pad. Using his teeth, he ripped it open, and remove the moisturized cloth with his fingers. Wiping over the boy's wrist, as the veins pumped with heat. He felt out with his finger delicately to where he should put the injection. Once he picked up the medication, he used his teeth once more to get rid of the covering over the needle. Bringing it over one of the blue lines on the wrist, he quickly punctured through the thin skin, and let the clear liquid take its course into the boy's stream of life. Akihito's breathing heightened for just a second before becoming even once more. Soon the vial was empty, then he tenderly placed the arm back where it had been before, and draped the curtain back over the small frame. _I won't move him just yet, maybe once the medication has settled in more._   
  
He collected the used up articles and went back to the bathroom to toss them out in the bin. It was only a bit past eight, with the night being still young. Yet he already felt heavy, as if the clock had been indicating the wrong time to him.  Leaving Akihito in peace, he went back into the den, directly to the bar to pour himself a tumbler full of whiskey. Before settling to do anything else, he also took out another cigarette. He didn't want to infiltrate the bedroom with the scent of nicotine now, thinking it might do harm to the other.   
  
Leaning against the ledge of the bar, he intended to finish it off quickly, not wanting to be away for too long. The smoke worked its way like a drug, helping his mind slide into ease and comfort, the tension effortlessly filtering out.  He enjoyed the quiet air of his home. About a minute later he was stumping out the stick in the ashtray, while grabbing the glass and taking a quick sip of it. The liquid burned as it ran down his throat. He relaxed and finally began to forget as he decided to stroll towards the bedroom.   
  
He went back to the tight space behind the sofa, the boy still snuggled up in a deep sleep. Treading up close to the other, he placed his back against the cool wall and slowly slid down to a sitting position on the floor. The corner seemed to be a bit chilly, so he wasn't surprised why Akihito had chosen it. The coolness helped the photographer's temperature drop a bit. He pushed the sofa away a bit more, to give him better arm space.   
  
He gulped down half of the whiskey in his glass and then set the rest of it down on the floor next to him. Letting the fluid continue to ease every single muscle in his body. _Soon things will get back to normal._ Moving his gaze to the side, watching the young man, as he gently ran his hand through the sandy hair, feeling the moisture from the damp skin on his fingertips. One of his fingers ran across the scar embedded in-between the strands. There was no bleeding, just the stitches embossed over the fine skin.   
  
He frowned that the fever was lingering around so much. _I wish you would get better soon..._ He couldn't help wanting his boy back to the energetic self he knew him for. He smiled, remembering and missing some of the petty tantrums Akihito would always put him through. Hesitantly, he waited for the drug to do its magic of healing. His hand slid down the cheek and then to the thin neck, causing an involuntary shiver through the limp body. In the end, he placed his palm on the floor, letting the boy be, while his eyes strayed and surveyed across the skyline of the city. The crisp lights shined into his eyes, penetrating for a slow moment, to a point where they blurred into sparkling stars.  Soon enough, he himself nodded off to sleep as well.  
  
  
  
When his eyes stirred open, they were blinded by the fierce brightness of sunlight. The rays almost made him see white, as dawn had approached fairly quick, chasing out its partner the night. His golden spheres refocused onto the view outside the window. The city was in a dusty morning glow, thickly misted with a fog from a rainy night. The thoughts inside him were scattered. He was still leaning against the wall, just like he had sat down next to Akihito hours ago. Glancing to his left side, into the curtain only to find the space had been left abandoned.   
  
"Akihito...", he barely let it slip past his lips, as within the split second everything in his mind snapped together.   
  
_ Not again, why does he keep perishing from my sight. _ His body felt cramped and as he got up, he already sensed something wasn't right about his whereabouts. Looking over the room, his eyes widen, as he gaped at where he had ended up. _When did I come back to my office?_ Thinking back suddenly to make sense of it, he tried to remember, but it wasn't coming back to him the way it should. All he knew was that he was with the photographer, by the window of his bedroom. _Why would I be here?_  
  
Standing there, he was dumbfounded. Yet thinking about it and questioning it wasn't helping him find the right answers, either. Just as he was about to take a step away from the significant spot, he stopped. Turning around, he looked back down, he felt as if Akihito had been there, and left not too long ago. Abruptly, something started to emit in the atmosphere around him, making it seem different to his natural senses, more unusual than it should.  
  
The air smelled fresh, yet sweet, familiar to him like he had ran across it many times. Almost relaxing enough for him to go back into the depths of sleep. Though he didn't want to fall for that kind of trap, his thoughts withdrew back to where he stood. He realized what he had really wandered into. _Definitely in a dream... but why do I vividly know what it is... and... whose is it? His or mine?_   
  
A strange drifting breeze lifted around him, answering his subconscious question as if his mind was read by an unknown presence.   
  
"It's ours...", the simple words rang in the quiet room, as his fingers felt something bind around them.   
  
In previous times his blocked heart knew how to find the one he was searching for, but this time it was unfamiliar, even the way he sensed the other. As the invisible binding grounded itself deeper around his hand, he could see the ribbons of emotions slowly tug him towards a direction he should be heading to. His eyes hazily saw it, that transparent hold which always linked the two of them in this world. All he had to do now was follow it, like he did many times before with his instinct imprinting itself confidently.  
  
Letting the tranquil sensation lead him on without any hesitation. He was at ease even with himself and where he was heading to, he didn't even have to think twice about it strangely enough. This realm seemed to have a sense of calmness and peace surrounding it in every corner. Walking out of his office, and through the reception room that went directly into the hall. But instead of going towards the private elevator, the motion led him to the staircase at the end of the narrow space. It was only a set of two flights, which he took two steps at a time to quicken his pace and reach the bright opened entrance towards the rooftop.  
  
Once outside, the blushed sky shone upon him and its world.  He was veiled within a thick rain-bowed mist, which covered over the roof and the other tall city scrapers. The warm air was breathtaking from the chilly autumn winds he was used to in the normal day. He knew he entered a completely altered place, compared to the drenched dark skies he came across a couple of times in this dreamscape. _He said ours though, then why is this place so... quiet... my world is severely in contrast to this..._   
  
"I knew you'd follow me..."   
  
It was Akihito's voice resonating, but as he spun around trying to find him, he was still left in his own solitude. The boy was nowhere to be seen. The foggy clouds played with his vision, forming obstruct images in various places. Each time he though he spotted a glimpse of the young man, it turned out to be a trick of an illusion.   
  
"Akihito..." He whispered the name gently.   
  
Suddenly a gust of wind came through, destroying the veil of haze like a magical spell was warded off. Clearing out the scene, revealing the city to his view, but still not in its original format. It was Tokyo, though his eyes picked out the differences right away. The misplaced locations of memorable places just like before, but this time there were vast areas of green valleys surrounding the city unlike before. Everything was brightly lit up and more alive. The morning light made the horizon even more indescribable, aside to his own dark world that surrounded him day to day. He couldn't move as he absorbed the refreshing sight, his eyes didn't want to sway anywhere else as they caught the distant ocean spread out in an azure blue. _This place is entirely built on a dream, but its somewhere... on a deeper level. Not like the other times…_  
  
The wind carried the words from the boy.   
  
"This is the place you should have seen when you entered my world, not the one you had been captured into before."  
  
The voice seemed calm, relaxed, as if nothing seemed to bother the one that spoke them.   
  
"I guess I was too vulnerable then… But this… This is what I wanted to show you... what I'm really made up of." As the voice diverted and clearly echoed from right behind him.   
  
Asami followed the sound and spun around. Spotting Akihito instantly standing on the ledge of the building, though his back was facing him. He was dressed in the usual casual wear of jeans and jacket. The day-breaking sun outlined his perfect slim body, as the gentle breeze played with the boy's sandy brown hair. Just by looking at him, his heart sped up from the gorgeous way the young man was being emitted.   
  
"Is this the only reason you brought me here?", Asami uttered towards the photographer.    
  
"Maybe... and maybe not...", Akihito replied in a flat tone.   
  
It wasn't the answer Asami was looking for, it made him question the reason why, and even more for the way the boy spoke.   
  
Akihito took a deep sighing breath, which shuddered through his lean frame.  
  
"I tried to reach out to you last night... But something kept me restricted from getting across to you.", he whispered into the swirling wind that carried his voice.    
  
Even though the words were low, Asami could hear every one of them clearly, like they were spoken right next to his ear.  Akihito almost sounded pained while explaining, as if he fought through a harsh battle to get where he needed to be.   
  
"No matter how hard I tried to fight through it, there was always a dark mist shutting you away from me. Disconnecting us from one another. All I could do was leave you broken pieces of me."   
  
Asami grasped onto his meaning, remembering his abstracted dream of flashed images of Akihito with no explanation left behind. Attempting to walk towards the other, his feet wouldn't move forward. It was like he had been glued to the ground, his legs bound, unable to jerk free in any direction he wanted. Frowning, he looked down to the tiled floor, only to see nothing holding him back. His gaze fell back up to the young man, who had now turned towards him.   
  
Asami's eyes widened, recalling the dark moment of one particular flashback. _He's going to disappear from me..._ Just remembering it, his emotions surge up, while he strived to contain them. Akihito watched him, his hazel eyes were glazed over, there was a glimpse of sadness in them, and he couldn't interpret why. A faint smile slipped through onto the young man's lips, the sunlight glow accenting every feature of his face.   
  
Suddenly the look on him changed towards being a little mischievous, something else had wound up in Akihito's mind, like there was more to him than he was implying.   
  
Asami struggled against whatever was binding him. _I have to get to him, I don't want him to fade away from me._ Trying to move again, this time there was minor resistance to what was keeping him in place, but it wasn't enough to get to the young man. His eyes narrowed and glared back at the other.  
  
" **Akihito** why are you restraining me for?" he growled.  
  
Akihito shot the same look back at him. Asami never truly knew what those eyes could see around him. That there was a dense dark mist that never truly disappeared from his being even after the boy had defeated his way through it. The smog lingered around Asami's body, like it was entwined and apart of him.  He knew the man was blind to it.  
  
"In a way I wanted to _test_ you." Akihito shouted back.  
  
Those words seemed to have penetrated through Asami. _Test me... For what??_ He was becoming furious with this kind of mind game. Just like his anger raged about inside him, the wind started to pick up as if reflecting his true nature. He clenched his teeth, holding down his fury.   
  
"Why?", he barked out.  
  
The boy only looked at him, a trace of strength and defiance in those hazel eyes finally showed, at the same time hiding something deeper within.   
  
"I needed to find my answer..." he hesitated to even speak it out,  
  
"...and maybe I already have."   
  
Asami looked around confused, the sentence puzzled him. He couldn't comprehend these trick questions. _Answer to what..._ His reasoning redirected as he took a closer look at the figure in front of him. While he stared hard at the young man, something inside of him already knew. _That isn't Akihito, or not all of him. It's..._   
  
"I'm no longer the one holding you back, Asami. It's beyond my control and it's something that you need to figure out on your own... Unless you ask me to help".   
  
The boy knocked off his trail of thoughts, as he saw a discreet glint in the hazel eyes.   
  
Asami just gazed at him blankly, the words rang in his ears, making him lose his way. _It's almost as if he's playing with me... I'm not holding back, nothing ever holds me back. All I want is to get to him._ He started to fight against his invisible confinement and cut short of it as Akihito's last whispers stunned him.   
  
"Just try... and catch me..."   
  
The boy suddenly grinned as the phrase was spoken. Asami didn't even have a moment to utter the other's name, as time fell into a sudden slow motion. Just as the photographer's feet leapt off the ledge, his body pushed through with his will and was unexpectedly broke free to move forward, lunging quickly over to catch the one he wanted to be with. His arm reached out, his fingers stretched out to their limit as Akihito descended away from his touch. His fingertips glided over the fabric of the jacket, missing him just by a thread of unspoken time.   
  
Asami glared at the empty space in disbelief, the boy perished just like in the unmistakable shattered dream. He shut his eyes tightly, refusing to see the end of it. _No, he can't leave me... He CAN'T..._   
  
Despite his mind comprehending what he just saw, inside him any feeling of fear or shock was non-existent. Strangely enough all he felt was calm and content, and whatever held him back had disappeared. _Something... is wrong with this... this feeling._ Unimaginable as the sight was, he opened his golden eyes. Just in that split second a rough wind surfaced, blowing up against the wall of the building. Along with the gust were scatters of pure white feathers lifting up into the skies, swirling around with the strong gale. Until they gently fell back down upon him like snow.   
  
He stood there wide-eyed at what just happened. _What is this?? It's almost like the essence of..._ Touching one of them, he felt his heart speed up, beating loudly in his ears. He yearned more for the sensation the feathers were illuminating. _Akihito..._ It almost seemed like the photographer became a part of him, filling him up with a sway of wondrous emotions that had been locked up deep inside him. The world around him had calmed down once more, returning to its peaceful glory.   
  
"You would have risked your life for me, wouldn't you?" Akihito voice rang out softly in the wind.   
  
The boy's warm presence was around him, but he couldn't see him anywhere in the surroundings. It was almost like he was the same air that he needed to inhale, refreshing like the sweet summer rain.   
  
"You should have already known that... I stayed, didn't I..." Asami responded. The air went still for a second, but it still reflected the young voice.   
  
"I needed... to be sure... you are always so hard to understand."   
  
Asami smirked at the comment, aware of what the test had been. _So he was somewhat playing with me..._  
  
Gently the breeze embraced him, whispering its last few heeding words.  
  
"Ryuichi... please be careful from now on..."   
  
The words seemed like a warning for the future, he knew it well, based on the way this dream had intertwined on a different atmosphere of fate. Though Asami knew his life would always be on the line, the only way he could protect it was by protecting the one that took his heart. He wanted to touch the boy desperately, but was unable to.   
  
"I'll try...", he breathed out, feeling Akihito's radiance grow warmer and brighter in the air.  
  
Both of them knew they had passed through into a better understanding of what happened, and somewhat about themselves, too.   
  
Akihito's doubts had vanished from his heart. Those wrenching moments of misguiding nightmares had surely clouded his true intentions and judgments.  
  
Asami as well felt the effects of it all go through his own body and soul. He finally understood who he was up against in this domain, why this particular dream seemed to be so profound.  
  
Remembering those glaring, defying eyes that emanated from the boy. It was still Akihito himself, but the wholehearted deep part of him, an unlocked fighting spirit that loved to be free more than anything. At the same time this spirit found it's way to defend his own right and fight for his own soul against anything that stood in its path. This was the Akihito that surfaced once in a while in the real world, and the reason why he never wanted to let him go.   
  
Asami had to wondered what would occur once they both woke up. Whether the memory of this dream was vivid enough to be engraved in the other's mind or if it would be locked away deep inside the heart, with the knowledge of it always existing somewhere within.  
  
Another part of him pondered if he completely broken down his own barriers, but knew he couldn't leave it like that. He could never fully accomplish that part of himself. His world would always be a dark and dangerous one, filled with blood and rage of crimes that were committed.   
  
So as he stood there, overlooking the world that was filled with joy and laughter in the air from the significantly strong spirit afloat. This was the only place he could let his guard fully fall down, and accept the feelings he had hindered deep inside.   
  
As he lost himself in his thoughts, a faint whisper was left behind.   
  
"You'll always know the way to find me..."   
  
The air faded into silence, and grew into a steady stillness around him. Glancing side to side, he suddenly felt like he was alone in the mystifying realm that mostly belonged to the young man, even after Akihito's mischievous presence had vanished.   
  
_ Guessing it's time to go back. _ Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to finally wake up to where he truly belonged.  
  
  
  
  
Prying his groggy eyes open, his gaze fell instinctually on Akihito, who was still soundly asleep. _This is where I should always be._  
  
Asami sighed, a small smile crept on his lips, wondering for a moment if the other even knew the indescribable thing he had done. Slowly, he got up onto his feet, and stretched himself out from being on the floor for so long. His muscles cramped up a bit, and ached mildly, but he seemed to feel more at ease than time could be spoken for.   
  
Akihito shuddered suddenly, trying to wrap the curtain more tightly around himself. Asami glanced down watching the boy, as he begun to stir. Groaning a little in discomfort, the hazel eyes blinked open a couple of times, and gazed out the misty window.   
  
"So you're finally awake..." Asami spoke, maybe a little too loudly for the quietness in the room.   
  
Hearing the man's voice startled Akihito, as he looked up at the dim figure that towered over him. His breath caught, unsure what to do or say, quickly he averted his gaze back into the dark night. His conscious was finally clearing up about most things from the nightmares. He spent a moment or so trying to sort things out in his head before he fell asleep. Some memories still stayed foggy. His thoughts stumbled to a particular moment, which had instantly erased itself from within.   
_ What did just happen?... I know I felt happy a minute ago... but I can't really recall... _  
  
His eyes squinted, trying hard to remember, yet nothing came back to him. _It all disappeared... Why?_   
He felt puzzled, his mind deflected to the usual unconscious thinking and harsh reality he had gone through or more like survived.   
_ What will he say... I don't know why he is even keeping me here anymore... _  
  
Asami knelt down in front of him on one knee.   
  
"Are you still a bit confused?", he asked quietly. He knew he was right. Akihito didn't seem to recollect the traces of their in-depth dream, and probably begun to recall the wrong memories instead. _Maybe it was a calling only meant to be revealed to me. To open me up to a different view… which I still can’t really accept._   
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
The voice echoed in Akihito's ears, events still muddled in his head. He shut his eyes tightly, as the vibration went through him.   
  
"I remember bits and pieces of the fall", he muttered back quietly.   
  
Opening them up, his eyes scanned the city skyline, trying to find something to focus on.   
  
"I was left alone... I thought no one would find me... I had no way to call for help..." his voice started to break, all the flooding images rushed back.   
  
"If... if it weren't for your men... I wouldn't have been there", his anger rose in a sudden flare.   
  
Asami didn't say anything, holding back the smirk of how the young man could muster an outburst so quickly. So he just let him vent himself out once again.    
  
"In the end, all of my doubts began to get the best of me I guess... Things that seemed plausible revealed themselves." Akihito continued to mutter quietly.  
  
A terrifying thought ran through him, something his heart didn't want to remember. It was a phrase that someone uttered to him. He remembered the echo of it vividly. He gulped for air as he spoke the words out. Nearly trembling because they were too painful for him to even say.   
  
"Maybe you should let me go free, I am just a weakness to you… I'm... I'm… you don't need someone like me..." he stammered to a hush.  
  
A hand covered his view, as the warm fingertips redirected him to face soft golden eyes.   
  
"Stop spitting out nonsense." Asami whispered huskily.   
  
Akihito thought his heart was going to jump out from seeing those spheres. There was actually some sort of emotion in them, for the first time he was able to read the man's expression. He didn't know what to make of it. _Am I dreaming again?… The only time I saw that look was..._  
  
He gasped at the reminder. It was the moment in the hospital, when those eyes were full of concern, it made his heart fluster with a tight squeeze. _Please let this be real._   
  
Asami had noticed Akihito's eyes well up.    
  
"Hey enough of that... Let's get you back to bed, okay...", he lowly muttered.  
  
Asami enclosed on the small figure, unraveling the thick fabric, and wrapped his arms around the lean back and under the legs. Scooping up the young man gently from the cold floor.   
  
Akihito swung his arms around the toned neck, holding onto the man tightly and securely. The medication made it easier to move, even if there were tinges of pain coursing through his body. Burying his face in the nook of the man's neck, he breathed in the musky scent on the skin.   
  
Asami still felt the heated temperature from the boy's face, it was just a bit above normal. And then moisture fell upon his skin, cool drops trailing down the side of his neck.   
  
"Didn't I say enough of that...", repeating it a little more firmly, which only gave him a louder sob in return.   
  
Akihito couldn't hold back the emotion. Somewhere deep inside, he was more than happy being held by this man. He remembered giving his confession, but the acknowledgment of it was never requited. Still leaving him with the question of insecurity, but he didn't really mind at the very moment. He just wanted to be held, even if it wasn't with love.   
  
Asami sighed, turned away from the cool window and walked around the bed to where the boy should lay. Once near it, he lowered to put Akihito down upon the mattress, just the boy wouldn't let go of him. Even when he felt tremendous waves of trembles pass through the slender arms.  
  
"Akihito calm down, you're only wearing yourself out this way." He spoke, almost wanting to growl, since his patience wasn't fully there.   
  
Instead the hold got tighter on him, nearly cutting off his air supply. He tried placing Akihito down once more, though he couldn't put him down quite properly. The other wouldn't budge off his neck no matter how much he tried to pry the arms apart, even as the energy was zapping out of the frail body. So while having Akihito partially on the bed, he propped up most of the pillows upright against the headboard instead. He picked him up once again, and switched their positions. He sat down on the bed and leaned into the pillows while the boy ended up laying against his upper body. The slender arms loosened instantly, drained, slid onto his shoulders.   
  
"You feeling better now?" Asami whispered, while he disentangled the thin sheets at his side.   
He felt a nod against his neck, and wrapped the blanket around them both. Making sure the other was kept warm.   
  
Akihito was finally relaxing against the older man, getting lost in the other's heat and scent. Asami's large hand was running through his hair, calming him as it combed through soothingly. It wasn't loud enough, but his soft voice broke the stillness of the room.   
  
"I... I thought that I lost you... that you died because of me... even if it was just a dream, it felt real, it made everything hurt inside me..."   
  
Akihito tried to bite down his emotions. The hand that was stroking through his hair tensed for a minute. It slowly changed direction, and ran down towards his cheek, wiping away the traces of salt watered stains with a thumb. Then following along, tracing the side of his face, till it went along his jaw and raised his chin up, just so his eyes would meet with the golden ones.   
  
"It's the other way around, Akihito. I thought that I was going to lose you. You gave me such a scare more than once... And it's one of those feelings... That even I couldn't maintain nor control." Asami breathed out. It almost sounded like a confession.   
  
Asami couldn't take his gaze off of those hazel eyes, as they widened in understanding of what he had said. The young man probably realized his life had been in more danger than he could comprehend. And the only one that was capable of bringing him back was right here, with him. His fingers caressed the warm cheek, as his lips leaned onto the boy's temple, placing a soft kiss. Asami's mind wandered off for a second to the momentous dream.   
  
_ You really don't know how special you are, Akihito. I'm just glad your true heart revealed itself to me... Maybe it made me understand you more or maybe it'll teach me a thing or two.  Too bad though, I wish you could have remembered the precious moment. It might come back to you... the stronger you. Unless it was meant to be forgotten and locked away inside, leaving you innocent.. _ .   
  
He left his thoughts unspoken, saving them perhaps for another time. Absorbing the heated flesh through his lips.    
  
"You are always going to be mine.", he mumbled against the skin.  
  
Akihito quickly stiffened in Asami's arms, his eyes turned into a flared glare the instant the word ' _mine_ ' hit his ears. He began an attempt to push himself off against the man's chest. His small hands dug and trembled into the strong muscles.  
  
"You can't **OWN** me. I'm not some sort of object you can just obtain...", he raised his voice in anger. His gaze penetrated hard into the golden eyes, till his expression withered away, as they revealed passion that he hadn't been able to see before. It made him rethink his outburst suddenly, and the words.  
  
Quietly, Akihito whispered, "But I still..."   
  
Asami quickly placed a finger on his lips, finishing the few words that were left on the his tongue.   
  
"Love you, too...", was whispered back.   
  
Akihito froze still, his hands trembled, trying to hold his weight. He could barely blink, his breath caught in his throat in disbelief. _Did he really just say what I think he did, or has my world completely turned upside-down?_  
  
Asami noticed the surprised expression right away, leaning in close enough to the quivering lips, inhaling each breath the boy finally was able to exhale. He grinned, while never taking his eyes off of the bewildered hazel spheres. He whispered once more.  
  
"Let me say it again, you are always going to be **mine**.", hissing out the last parts into their kiss.  "And I love you, too..."   
  
Taking those lips in, not letting anything else spill out of them. Gently, he caressed the other into a tight embrace, letting him know every word was meant only for him. Slender arms wound around his neck once more, deepening their kisses and the touches he had yearned for. Asami kept the boy so close, taking away each breath, as his heart pounded against his chest wildly. He suddenly didn't want to let go of the fleeting moment.  A door had been opened inside him that was only meant for this young man.   
_ I'll never let him go... he's the only one there'll ever be for me... _  
  
Once their heated passion died down, each one needed to catch their own breath. Asami stayed still against the headboard, while Akihito lay quietly against his chest. The soft breath began to even out, while Akihito's face stayed buried against the nook of his neck. Asami held the small frame in a warm embrace, some fingers still intertwined into the sandy brown locks. Neither of them wanting to let the other go. Knowing deep inside they both felt the same about the other. That they found a stronger bond that had merged between them. A link that was beyond their reach of dimensions, but always would keep them together no matter how far apart they would stand.  
  
  
  
End of Trapped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following with the story =)  
> I know some were probably expecting more for the ending... but I felt it should be left this way between them.
> 
> On another note, since the story didn't really include a very intimate moment, because of Akihito being injured, it's all dedicated in the one-shot that will follow up called Trapped - Just with love.


End file.
